It All Started with an Airplane
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: The boys are on their way to Hollywood to live the dream and become famous. Eventual Kendall/Logan slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, this idea came to me when I asked a friend to give me one word to write a fic about. This is a WIP. I'm going to write a chapter with every episode (not counting Big Time Audition, School of Roque, or Crib) so, needless to say, it may take a while to finish. Also, count in delays for school work and other things that come up and you're looking at a possible long wait for chapters. I'll try to update every week, but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are like crack and I'd apprieciate it! Flames fuel my s'mores making machine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

Gustavo had just agreed to take my friends and me to California to make us into the next boy band. Did I particularly want to be in a boy band? Hell no. I wanted to play hockey go to college on scholarship and then get drafted into the NHL. That was the plan. But of course, like always, my soft spot for my friends got the best of me.

I had refused. I told Gustavo he could take his music contract and shove it. James looked crushed, Logan shocked and Carlos…well Carlos was hard to figure out I usually just let James deal with him. Katie was quick to point out my singing habits, but it didn't matter. So what if I liked to sing? Everyone sings, even if they suck. It's just natural. I still love hockey more and nothing would change that. Not even Logan's disappointed gaze on me.

That's what really got me to give in. Got me to actually try and figure out a way to get James to Hollywood, and keep me slightly happy by keeping Logan and Carlos close. I did feel bad leaving the hockey team four players short, but I knew this couldn't last long. I mean, sure I wanted James to go off with his own solo CD and rule the charts for years to come, but not me. I wanted the ice. I wanted the rush of skating against someone else trying to get the puck in the goal.

"Kendall, are you ready," my mother asked, standing in my doorway.

I smiled and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." I looked out the window one last time, smiling at the snow that filled our backyard. I would miss this.

xoxo

"We're boarding," James squealed as he bounced up from his seat. Carlos grinned and joined him, bouncing in place sharing his excitement.

"Let's go already," Carlos grinned, following the brunette to the line that was forming. I watched silently. They had all said goodbye to their mothers and fathers. All three sets of parents made my mom their son's guardian in this little journey.

Carlos' parents had talked to him in Spanish, his mother reduced to a weeping mess as she clung to her baby boy, his father knocked their helmets together before letting him run off into the security line. James' parents had cried but they seemed happy. They told him to stay out of trouble, keep up with his school work, and to have fun. They seemed the most proud.

Logan's parents were a whole different story. They glared at me in disapproval. I could tell it had taken him all night to convince them to let him go. His mother continued to try and reason with him, told him this would hinder his dream of being Dr. Logan Mitchell. He just chuckled and told her this wouldn't get in the way of his school work. He had his priorities set and he wanted to be a doctor. His father demanded he get A's just like he had been getting all his life since the first day I met him. They finally let him go with reluctance when my mom told them if they didn't go through security soon, they'd miss their flight. She swore to keep watch of Logan's grades.

"If you keep zoning off like that," Logan began smiling as he nudged my shoulder with his own, "James and Carlos are going to leave us behind."

I chuckled and shook my head, moving to stand with him. "Come on Logie, you know they'd never leave us."

"KENDALL! LOGAN! FLIGHT. BOARDING. NOW," James screamed deeply at us, causing at least fifty heads to turn in our direction. He stood with my mom, sister and Carlos, tapping his foot impatiently. He was very excited to start his dream career.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Logan's wrist, leading the way to them.

…

As soon as the rest of the passengers were seated, we were ready to take off. I was sitting on the aisle seat, Logan was in the middle, and Katie got the window. A few rows in front of us sat James at the window, Carlos in the middle, and my mom on the end.

I had never known Logan was afraid of flying until the minute we began to take off. He was clutching the arm rest so hard his knuckles were turning white. Katie didn't notice, her eyes focusing on the sights outside the window. I moved my hand to pull his right hand into mine. "Logie," I whispered, earning his wide gaze on me. "It's ok, nothing is going to happen I swear. Remember what you said? The chances of getting into a plane crash are very unlikely."

His grip on my hand tightened. He was still scared, but he was slightly calmer. I didn't know if it was the tone of my voice or the logical part of him sinking in, but I was thankful to have helped a bit.

The plane soared up into the sky. Turbulence jumbled us a bit, making Logan's grip on my hand painful. He was pale with eyes clenched shut and I was starting to get worried he'd be sick. I eyed the designated bag the flight attendants had pointed out beforehand. Looking at Logan one more time I quickly grabbed it and held it open in front of him. His eyes shot open, wider than before and threw up into the bag.

I held the bag, ignoring the grimaces we got from the row next to us. Katie kept her face away from Logan, but the tension of her shoulders said she was worried. She didn't do well with seeing people be sick, usually made her do the same thing. I looked back to Logan, letting him take the bag and moved to rub his back softly. "You okay buddy?"

Logan shivered and shook his head wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I knew I shouldn't have had breakfast," he mumbled miserably.

I chuckled and shook my head, looking around to see how big our audience was. Luckily, Logan was relatively quiet. Only the rows immediately next to us had noticed anything. When the seat belt sign turned off I leaned over Logan, unbuckling him and taking the bag from him, freeing myself as well. "Come on, let's clean you up," I whispered softly, helping him to his feet and guiding him to the bathroom in the back.

"I'm sorry but only one of you can go in at a time," the flight attendant smiled. She had her hair in a high ponytail, making her face seem stretched.

"He got sick and is still a bit shaken up," I said, using my best charming smile to make her go my way.

She looked between us, seeing the bag in my hand and Logan's pale face. "Just leave the door open," she tried to smile as she took the bag from me to dispose of it.

I mumbled my thanks and pulled Logan into the bathroom, making him lean against the wall as I wet a paper towel.

"I hate flying," Logan whispered, leaning his head against the wall as he closed his eyes. "Why couldn't we have driven?"

I smiled as I pat his face gently with the cold wet towel. "Because it would've cost way more, and Gustavo wants us there today." I moved the towel to his neck, resting it there and watching Logan shiver.

"It just doesn't feel natural, we weren't meant to fly," he groaned as another wave of turbulence hit. "This isn't safe. I really need new friends."

I smirked. "You always say that, it's lost its affect." I moved the towel to the back of his neck, seeing some color starting to come back to him.

He smiled weakly and whispered, "you know I would never want to replace you guys."

"I know," I whispered, moving the towel to his cheek and then forehead. "Do you feel any better?"

He nodded carefully and opened his eyes to meet mine. "Thanks," he moved to lean his forehead against my shoulder. "Did James and Carlos see?"

We had always been able to do this. To just, invade each other's personal space like we had every right to be there. But, something about this time was different. The absolute need rolling off of Logan was intoxicating. I could feel how much he depended on me. The way his arms wrapped around me, keeping me in place, just felt like a silent plea for me to make him mine. I blinked quickly, pushing the thoughts away as I returned his hug. "No, the only ones who noticed were Katie and I, and a few people next to us. Don't worry," I smiled running my hand through his hair to calm him.

He nodded against my shoulder. I could feel him shivering. He was still scared of this trip. I moved my hand down his back, my hold on him tightening slightly. I had always felt a need to protect Logan, but it felt stronger now. Like every fiber of my being needed to keep Logan safe to stay alive.

This wasn't normal. This amount of possessiveness, this desire to shield my best friend from anything that scared him or tried to hurt him was not normal. I didn't feel this for James or Carlos. It wasn't the same as the feeling I had with Katie. Sure I knew I had to protect her, but I wasn't possessive. Logan was different…Logan was always different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter before it heads off into the canon that is the show. Hope you enjoy it! Please review?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

"Excuse me," the flight attendant said softly as if she was afraid of interrupting a private moment. "This gentleman needs to use the restroom."

I nodded, hugging Logan close once more before moving to lead him out of the bathroom. As we passed the business man who waited impatiently, I put the towel on Logan's neck. When we got to our seats I helped him sit, buckling him in again. "Stay here," I said then turned my gaze to Katie. "Watch him, I'll be right back." She nodded and I turned moving back to the flight attendant from before.

"Can I help you," she asked politely. Part of me thought she was getting tired of seeing me.

"Do you have Sprite or Ginger Ale? He's still pretty pale. Crackers would help too," I smiled politely at her.

She smiled and nodded, handing me a cup of Sprite and two packets of crackers. "I hope your boyfriend feels better soon."

I froze. My boyfriend? I hadn't miss heard her…she had definitely said boyfriend. "He's just my friend," I whispered.

She blushed and rubbed her neck. "Oh, I'm sorry I just thought that since you were hugging and the way you treated him just looked so loving and protective." She laughed nervously, "my mistake."

I nodded and moved back to my seat, her words still running through my head.

"So, how do you figure out this…logarithm thing," I heard Katie asked as she watched Logan like a hawk. Logan smiled weakly and began to explain.

I grinned at my little sister. She was officially the best in the world. She knew exactly how to keep Logan's busy mind off this plane. She caught my eye, smiling softly and looked back at Logan. My heart stopped when my eyes landed on him again. His smile, it was pained but happy. It made me want to—.

I shook the thought from my mind and sat next to him. "Here," I whispered, putting the crackers in his lap and handing him the Sprite. "Sip this and eat the crackers slowly alright?"

He nodded and followed my instructions. I kept my watch on him before turning to Katie. "Do you want anything?"

She smiled knowingly and shook her head before turning back to look out the window. To say her smile freaked me out would be wrong. It worried me. That was her 'I know something you don't know and I can't believe you don't know, you're such an idiot, how can we be related' smile. What did she know? Had she heard what the girl had said? Did she think it too? Was it true? Did I have a crush on my best friend?

My eyes roamed back to him, watching as he sipped the soda slowly, licking his lips absently before placing a cracker in his mouth and biting a piece off. Had his lips always looked so soft? My eyes widened and my gaze dropped to the floor. I was not thinking that. There was no way in Hell I had thought that. Something must be wrong; I was letting that girl get to me. I was not in love with Logan.

"Kendall," Logan began softly, touching my arm. "How much longer till we land?"

I shivered and stared at him. That simple touch, something I was so used to, made my blood pump faster and warmed me. How did I never notice this?

"Kendall?"

I shook my head and chuckled looking at my watch. "We still have like an hour Logie," I mumbled, ignoring how obvious the nickname screamed of my affection now.

He nodded smiling weakly before leaning his head back against the chair. "Talk to me? Your voice calms me down."

Katie looked over at me, smirking before turning her gaze back to the window. She knew how I felt. She knew those words would be enough to set my heart racing and allow a blush to try and creep up my cheeks. I fought it off; I refused to be the girl in this.

I didn't even know if the feelings were mutual. Logan could really think of this as just a friendship. That's what I thought until five minutes ago when I actually took notice of how my body responded to the other boy. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts before finding a topic to talk about. "Do you think they have ice rinks in California?"

Logan laughed softly and nodded. "I'm sure they do. I heard Florida even has a few."

"Think we'll actually have time to go there?"

Logan nodded again, his eyes moving to me and lit in amusement. "Of course, sure James will be caught up in Hollywood and maybe Carlos too, but that doesn't mean I won't go with when you ask."

My stomach did not flip at that. I did not get excited at the idea of Logan and me on a secret ice rink date. I didn't. "And I'll go find a library with you so you can get any books you want."

The pure joy filled grin Logan gave me was breathtaking. I couldn't help but grin back at him. He truly was an amazing person and suddenly, all I wanted to do was make him mine.

xoxo

We had spent the rest of the plane ride talking about everything and anything. And on the landing, Logan managed not to puke. It was now dinner time. James couldn't stop babbling about how amazing this whole thing was. My mom and Carlos smiled as they listened. Katie and Logan rolled their eyes and focused on their food instead. I watched Logan. I just couldn't believe that in the ten years I had known him, it never once dawned on me that I might be in love with him.

Yeah it had escalated from just a crush. That talk on the plane was too much for me. I couldn't deny this was more than that. All the little gestures, the half smile/half frown he makes when he's talking about something, the way his eyes spark up when he talks about math or science, everything about him was just perfect to me. I couldn't help but wonder if I had been the only one feeling this.

"So, Kendall," James said, snapping my attention over to him. "What do you think? Should we all practice the dance moves in the morning or in the afternoon?"

I glanced at Logan, who was staring at me with huge pleading eyes. I smiled and turned back to James. "Neither." He opened his mouth to protest but I continued, "Gustavo's already going to be working us to the bone tomorrow, we need time to rest."

"Exactly!" Logan grinned. "The body needs to rest after strenuous exercise or else you'll pull a muscle."

"Dancing isn't that hard," Carlos piped in, taking James' side. "I mean, we used to work a lot harder on the rink!"

"Yeah," Logan glared. "But our muscles aren't used to doing moves like these! They need time to adjust!"

"You mean _your_ muscles need tifme to adjust," Carlos challenged.

"I need it too," I defended. "And don't tell me you didn't fefel the burn, Carlos, I saw you sweating you're a-"

"Kendall," my mother warned. "That's enough." She looked at the four of us. "Give it a week and see how you feel, if you think you can handle more practice _without_ jeopardizing your school work or your health, then you can discuss it."

We all nodded and Katie giggled as she stole a chicken nugget from Logan's plate. He watched her narrowing his eyes playfully. He would always let her get away with things like that. He treated her like I did, as a little sister. We all thought of her that way. Ever since our group had formed the others had taken the jobs of protecting her without question. But for some reason, Logan's care for her seemed more natural to me.

xoxo

I looked at the twin bed on the left side of the room, then to the other identical bed on the right side. It was dingy, the walls were a dirty tan and it looked like it had been through torture. I threw my bag onto the left bed and looked over at Logan. "Is that ok," I asked, nodding towards the bed I chose.

He nodded as he put his bag on his bed gently. "You know, I thought the apartment would look more like the pictures downstairs. I wish we could fix it up or something. This just looks like a…hooker motel to me."

I laughed and moved to him ruffling his hair slightly. "Don't worry, I'll fix it."

He grinned at me and moved to unpack. "I've never shared a room before."

"It'll be fun….we make a good pair," I mumbled, moving to unpack my own things.

"Yeah," he agreed. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Boys," my mom began, entering the room. "You should go to bed, leave the unpacking for tomorrow." She smiled and moved to me pulling me into a soft hug. "You have to wake up early for Gustavo's boy band boot camp." She moved to Logan, pulling him into a hug too. "Good night." With that she moved out of our room, closing the door behind her, no doubt moving on to do the same thing to the others.

"Your mom is really great Kendall," Logan whispered looking at me sadly. "She's a lot…warmer than mine."

I smiled sadly at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "She loves you Logan…both your mom and my mom. My mom just…has different ways of showing it than yours, but I can tell she loves you."

He smiled and nodded leaning into my touch slightly. "Good night."

"Night," I smiled watching as he grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom connected to our room. Once the door closed I moved to change too.

I hated seeing the doubt in Logan's eyes. His mother was cold, but she loved him. She just…wanted him to succeed and pushed him way too hard, but there was always love in her eyes whenever she looked at him. Even if sometimes it was clouded out by disappointment and ridicule. It was the one thing I really hated about Logan's family, that they never let Logan really feel good about himself. There was always something to change or 'fix'.

I moved to my bed, pushing the bag off it and getting under the covers. I didn't dare wonder how long it'd been since they were washed.

"I don't think I can sleep on this bed," Logan whispered, staring down at the furniture as if it had done him wrong. "It looks disgusting."

"Wanna switch?"

His eyes roamed to me in the other bed and he grimaced. "No, they look the same." He stood staring at the bed for another minute before he sighed and moved to lie down on top of the covers. "James owes us so big for this."

I laughed and nodded. "Don't worry I'll make sure he pays." Logan smiled and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as I did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The first episode we dive into is Big Time Bad Boy. I have to say, I always wondered where Logan got that outfit from...my mind was quick to come up with an answer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR.

* * *

It'd been three months since we had first arrived at the Palm Woods. We were enjoying our new and improved apartment when James slammed the door, sighing in annoyance. "The Jenifers _still _won't talk to me! Do they not see this face?"

I rolled my eyes as he did his jazz hands move.

"You know, I don't get why you want them so much," Carlos mumbled from the couch as he played against Logan at a racing game.

"Yeah," Logan piped up his focus on the game. "They seem really shallow. You could do way better."

I silently watched James as I put another chip in my mouth. He seemed shocked by their words.

"They're the most popular girls here," James said softly. "If you want to climb up the social ladder you have to get in with the popular crowd." It sounded as if he had repeated it from memory.

"Dude this is the Palm Woods. You don't have to climb the social ladder here, just make friends and have a good time. You know? Relax," Carlos smirked as he won the battle.

James sighed softly as he moved to sit next to me. I handed him my bottle of water and he took it without hesitation.

"I bet once they see my bad boy look they'll fall for me," James smirked.

I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. Today Gustavo had told us the band needed a bad boy. He had volunteered me, and of course I refused, so now the guys were all fighting over each other trying to be the bands AJ. Not that I listened to Backstreet Boys of my own free will. I swear my job never played anything else but the boy band channel.

"No way," Carlos smirked tossing his game controller behind his shoulder. There was a soft bang as it landed on the floor behind the sofa. "_I_ am going to be the bad boy."

I knew why James and Carlos wanted it. The promise of extra attention, money and girls was too much to pass up for them, but I was hoping Logan wouldn't want it. These past three months had been hard. My feelings were becoming too obvious to me. He was even the cause of some…wet dreams.

"Yeah right, you're like the complete opposite of a bad boy," James smirked then raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "No, I take that back. Logan is the complete opposite of a bad boy!"

Carlos laughed and nodded. "Definitely!"

"Hey," Logan glared crossing his arms over his chest. "I can be a bad boy too you know!"

"Right, cause your earlier impersonation of Eminem was so amazing," James chuckled, moving to his room.

"We don't need a bad boy," I sighed annoyed at James insulting Logan's attempt. "We should just be [i]ourselves[/i]."

"Griffin wants a bad boy, I don't think we have a choice," Carlos said as he ran to follow James.

"You think I could be a bad boy, don't you," Logan asked, moving over to me his brown eyes wide in curiosity.

I licked my lips and nodded. "Of course," I smiled as I pat his arm. "But you should just be yourself Logie."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, now I have to prove to them that I can be a bad boy!" His eyes roamed around the room until landing on me again. "Will you help me?"

I raised my eyebrow a smirk forming on my lips. "You want me to help you become a bad boy?"

Logan nodded and gave me his best impersonation of the patented Knight puppy face.

I sighed and shook my head. "Logie, you know I don't want you to change but…does this really mean that much to you?"

He nodded fast. "I'll still be the same Logan I just need to show that I'm more than just the brains."

"You already are more than just the brains Logan. You're responsible, caring, athletic, flexible as hell, strong, honest, should I keep going? You don't need to change yourself for people to see that. Anyone who doesn't isn't worth your time."

He stared at me wide eyed. I could tell I had shocked him.

I looked away and ran my hand through my hair. "But, if you really want to prove to the guys you can be the bad boy…then sure, I'll help you."

I could almost hear the gears moving inside his head. I silently prayed he wouldn't put it together. Logan was smart, but sometimes he could be oblivious.

"Alright," Logan grinned. I looked up smiling at his grin and grabbed his wrist, leading him to our room.

…

"What do you think," Logan grinned as he stepped out of our bathroom in tight black pants, an open dark gray button down shirt revealing some of his toned chest.

My eyes slowly roamed up and down his body, licking my lips absentmindedly. This was going to be in my dreams tonight. I blinked, bringing myself back from my inappropriate thoughts, and smiled. "Not really the first thing I think when I hear the words 'bad boy'."

Logan groaned and sat on the bed. "I don't have any baggy clothes," he closed his eyes and fell back onto his bed, arms spread out and shirt showing a bit more skin. I focused my attention on his face. Knowing my uncontrollable hormones, if I stared at his chest any longer that shirt would be off and I'd have one confused friend underneath me.

"Wait here. I know some where that might," I smirked and took one last long look at Logan before moving out of the room.

Finding a store in Hollywood that sold 'gangster apparel', as James called it this morning, wasn't really that hard; but finding a store that didn't charge an insane amount for an outfit that would, hopefully, only be worn once, was. I grabbed a pair of pants off a rack that seemed to be able to fit two Logans comfortable, then moved on to find a shirt and jacket that did the same. Grabbing a hat for good measure I moved to the front of the store.

"Did you find everything ok," the girl, wearing a shirt that was two sizes too small to hide her chest from the world asked.

I nodded and pulled out my wallet watching the price of it hit the triple digits faster than I expected. Logan owed me big time for this. I winced as I paid, watching my hard earned money from Minnesota disappear faster than I thought humanly possible. "…what's your return policy?"

The woman looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You have a week from today to return and we only take it back if the tags are still there and no stains or rips are on the clothes."

"Alright thanks," I grinned and took the bag from her before all but sprinting to the Palm Woods.

Once I got back to the apartment, I hurried into the room I shared with Logan. He was still lying on the bed defeated by his lack of proper clothing. "Alright Logie, go put this on," I said, putting the bag on him gently. "But whatever you do, do not take those tags off and stay away from anything that can stain or rip them alright?"

Logan looked up at me confused then at the bag, his eyes widening. "You bought me clothes? But you don't even know my size," he said sitting up to look through the bag pulling out the huge pants. "And I think you have a bad judge of dimension from the looks of these. I'm not this huge."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You've seen rap videos, haven't you? These are supposed to be huge on you."

Logan made a soft noise of realization in the back of his throat and grinned. He moved to stand but quickly frowned. "How much were these?"

"As long as you don't take those tags off or get a stain on them, they were free. Now stop questioning me and go get dressed!"

He grinned and ran to follow my instructions.

I sighed as I waited for him to get back and sat on my bed. I was playing dress up with Logan. And it wasn't even the good kind of dress up. I was all down for Dr. Mitchell to come bursting through that door with some corny line about giving me a check up, but gangster Logan? Not really a turn on.

"So, what do you think," Logan grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. His baggy pants barely hugged his hips, showing off a bit of his boxer briefs. His jacket was left open and his black baggy shirt moved to cover up the exposed underwear. He even had his hat angled to the side.

I bit my cheek, both trying not to rip the horrible outfit off him but mostly trying not to laugh my ass off at the new Logan. "You just," I whispered as I rubbed my forehead. "You just need some sunglasses and you'll look like a douche bag, which means you're officially a bad boy."

He grinned and uncrossed his arms moving to find his glasses.

"You still need to learn how to act, so watch some of this," I mumbled as I flipped the TV onto MTV playing some show that should be called 'I'm dating a douche and my parents hate him for some odd reason.'

Logan nodded and began watching the show trying to study exactly how the unwanted boyfriend acted.

I watched him studying, a smile coming to my lips. No matter how many layers he tried to put on to cover himself up, he always shone through. That personality I fell in love with can't be hidden, at least not from me. I could see the concentration as he slouched his body to sit like them, as he tried to glare and make the TV think he was going to attack. He really was too cute for his own good.

"Alright," Logan said after one episode. "I'm ready to show Gustavo how much of a bad boy I can be."

That did not make me think inappropriate things. It did not make me think about 'punishing' Logan because he had misbehaved and it most certainly did [i]not[/i] make me think about how he'd be so wrecked with pleasure that he'd be crying out for more.

"Kendall," Logan smiled, nudging my arm softly. "Come on, I bet the others are already ready."

I chuckled, trying to hide the dark lust my eyes had no doubt acquired. I nodded and lead him to the living room, seeing James and Carlos already waiting and ready in their own bad boy gear. This was going to be a long day.

xoxo

"I can't believe we have to let Wayne Wayne into our band," James complained as I entered the apartment again. He had been complaining since the moment we left the studio and I didn't doubt that he had continued to complain even while I was returning Logan's gangster outfit to the store.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, for the sixtieth time today with James. "Big Time Rush doesn't need five members!"

"And he's trying to get rid of Kendall! Gustavo can't expect us to do any of this without Kendall can he?" Logan sounded pissed and I was very happy to know the threat on my position in the band meant more to him than Wayne Wayne joining the band.

"Guys," I began, earning all their gazes on me. "You read the note Gustavo slipped us in the studio right?" I watched as they all nodded. My eyes landed on Logan, he looked nervous but excited thinking I already had a scheme lined up. He knew me so well. "Do you really think I'm going to let that backwards hat wearing rat steal you from me?"

"So, you have a plan," he asked, his voice going higher at the end.

"Logan," I smiled moving to him and wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "When do I _not _have a plan?"

If I was a girl, I'd say his grin was so bright that it could rival the sun, but I'm not a girl. "You guys are going to go down to the studio like normal," I smiled looking at the others but keeping my arm around Logan, insuring his gaze wouldn't wander from my face. "Everyone's going to wonder where I am. Wayne Wayne will be there and so will Griffin. I'll come bursting into the studio dressed up like a bad boy and pull some bad boy stunts. You guys just suggest a bad boy off and I'll handle the rest. Got it?"

They all nodded and I moved to my room, letting my arm slide off Logan's shoulders. "See you there," I smiled closing the door and moving to dress.

I could hear them leaving as they chatted excitedly, wondering what I was going to do exactly. I pulled off my flannel shirt and changed into a black t-shirt. I switched my blue jeans for a pair of dark ones and moved to shrug my black jacket on. I moved to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and moved to pull out the eyeliner I had gotten last Halloween when I dressed up like Lee Bentz the bassist of Fall In Line. I drew the lines on both my eyes then carefully smudged it to make it look slept in and more guyish. And with that, my bad boy look was complete and I was off to the studio to get rid of Wayne Wayne.

xoxo

I grinned as I ate another piece of pizza. My mom had gotten lazy and decided that a little celebratory pizza was called for. Well with four teenage boys and two girls it was more like four celebratory pizzas.

I hadn't missed the way Logan eyed me when I showed up in my outfit. I hadn't missed the way he licked his lips as he looked me up and down. But I wasn't going to act on it. Not yet.

"You should've seen him Ms. Knight! Kelly was shocked," Carlos laughed as he grabbed for yet another slice. I lost count after four.

"It was amazing," James agreed. "Wayne Wayne lost it! He kicked Griffin in the-"

"I get it James," mom laughed as she shook her head, looking at Katie.

Katie rolled her eyes as she watched the others eating. "Seriously, if you take out the 4 slices had between mom and me, you four have eaten like 3 pizzas by yourselves."

"I stopped at three," Logan mumbled patting his stomach. "They have black holes for stomachs."

"I stopped after seven," James mumbled as he looked down at his stomach. "But it's ok cause I'm going to work out tomorrow and burn that and more!"

"So, if there were 32 slices of pizza in total, and between James, myself, Katie and Ms. Knight we ate 14 pieces, that means you and Carlos ate eighteen slices," Logan said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"If that means we each had nine then yeah, you're right," I smirked sipping at the soda.

"And it was good!" Carlos grinned, finishing up his last piece.

"You're always telling me to eat healthy but you go and eat nine slices of pizza which, by the way, roughly calculates into about 10,000 calories in one sitting! You think that's healthy? Cause I'm pretty sure a few cookies here and there aren't going to ruin my girlish figure," he pouted.

I smiled as I looked down, trying to hide the grin that was spreading onto my face. I really loved getting under his skin and the easiest way to do that is to take his sweets from him. "I'm just trying to look out for your health Logie."

"I am going to have some cookies Kendall Knight and you're just going to sit there and watch me," he glared at me then turned to look at Katie, his glower instantly falling. "Do you want some too?"

"Heck yes," Katie grinned.

Logan smiled and nodded; moving to grab all the plates except his band's and went to the kitchen to fetch cookies.

"You are so whipped it's not even funny," Carlos whispered smirking. I looked from him to James and saw him making the whip motion. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"James," my mom began. "It's your turn to do the dishes, so if you don't mind?" She smiled sweetly at him and I smirked as he nodded, grabbing the rest of the plates and moved to the sink.

"Here you go Katie," Logan grinned, putting a plate of cookies in front of her with a small glass of milk. Her grin widened and she moved to eat. He quickly moved back to his seat beside me with his own plate of cookies and glass of milk. I watched him, raising an eyebrow as he moved to dunk his cookie in the milk and eat it. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye to make sure I was watching, and then smiled as he repeated the motion.

I didn't deny that I was whipped. Logan had me wrapped around his finger and whether he knew this or not was a mystery to me. Anything he wanted I gave him. If he wanted to eat cookies off of me instead of a plate I wouldn't object. Though, I guess that's not really that whipped…I could always get that to lead to more. But if he wanted me to quit this band for him, and run off to medical school with him and be a doctor with him? I'd do it without a second thought. I don't know if I'd pass any of the classes, but I'd damn well try my hardest to make it happen so Logan would be happy. Hell I already took an extra math class in high school just to make sure I got to see more of him. So, asking me to watch as he lifted a milk soaked cookie to his lips, put it in his mouth, chew, then swallow…that was nothing compared to the lengths I'd go to make sure he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **And here's Big Time Love Song. I always thought Kendall hated Camille at times...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR

* * *

For the record, I hated when Camille hit me. If she wasn't a chick, I'd beat the crap out of her. And that had nothing to do with her crush on Logan. Okay, it had a lot to do with her crush on Logan. I knew she hit me specifically because she was jealous of how Logan always looked to me and no one else when he needed help. But I had no control over that. Well, okay maybe I had a _little_ control over why he looked at me so often. Maybe I'd brush my hand against his or let my knee hit his to earn his gaze on me, but most of the time it was just a natural thing Logan did. Not that I was complaining.

We were at the pool when it happened. Camille had just finished slapping me and Carlos was still in the pool from when Mandy and Sandy had shoved him in from getting their name wrong. The girl from North Carolina entered the Palm Woods pool area and I could hear Logan's heart beat faster. He was attracted to her. I couldn't blame him, she was pretty, but it didn't change how annoyed and jealous I was. I had quickly shoved my glasses on and stood with Logan and James, giving a fake grin as I puffed my chest out. She inspected us. Her eyes roaming over all of us…except Carlos, not that he noticed he was too busy checking her out.

As soon as she was out of earshot James called her.

"She's mine," he yelled moving to run after her.

Then I heard it, the one voice I prayed wouldn't say anything. The one I hoped more than anything wouldn't try to get her.

"She's mine!" Logan pushed me as he tried to get past me to stop James. I fell into James and grabbed him, holding him in place as Carlos popped up, echoing the other two and grabbed James too. James continued to argue with Logan and Carlos until we were on the ground tangled up in each other. None of them noticed I had never claimed her.

"Whoa, dudes," guitar dude said as he moved to us, his guitar hanging loosely around his neck. "You guys have to chill. That girl isn't going to like you guys fighting each other to get a hold of her. Imagine her as…a bird, if the four of you go running after a little bird it'll fly away." He smiled as he moved his arms as if they were bird's wings and walked away.

He was high as usual. He made a good point though. Not that the other three would've listened.

"She's mine," James yelled, jumping free and running out of sight. Carlos growled and untangled himself from my leg and ran after James.

"She's," Logan began pushing himself up only to be pulled back down by me. "Kendall," he asked confused.

"You shouldn't run after her like that." I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him against me fully.

His eyes widened at my movement and he quickly looked down between us, seeing our hips pressed against each other's. "Kendall...isn't this kind of too close?"

"What do you mean," I smirked darkly looking up at him, my mind already pouring pictures of us in a bed into my mind. "We hug all the time."

"But not lying down," he blushed looking into my eyes. "I mean…I'm not usually on top of you."

"Logie," I began smirking and arching slightly so we rubbed into each other, earning a stuttered gasp from him. "What's the big deal?"

He opened his mouth to reply, his blush even brighter than before, when a bucket of cold water was poured on my face. I gasped and sat up, moving Logan so he was sitting neatly in my lap and looking up past me with wide eyes. I growled under my breath as my eyes followed his line of sight to find Camille with her hand on her hip and a bucket in her other hand.

"Thought you needed to cool down a bit," she glared.

I glared back, opening my mouth to say something but stopped once I felt Logan pull away from me and stand.

"It's almost three o'clock Logan," she smiled sweetly. "Didn't you guys say you needed to go see Gustavo at three?"

He gasped and put his hand on his head. "Oh man you're right! C'mon Kendall, we have to find the others before Gustavo kills us!" He ran off, searching for the others and effectively forgetting our little encounter and just how much control I had over his body.

My gaze turned back to Camille. "Cock blocker," I mumbled and stood keeping my glare fixed on her.

She raised her hand and moved to slap me, but I caught it before she could. "I let you do it in front of Logan because he thinks it's funny. So, when he's not around, don't even try it." I let go of her arm and moved to follow Logan. I could feel her glare on my back but I could care less. She wouldn't take Logan from me.

xoxo

The ride to Rocque Records was annoying to say the least. James continued to argue with Carlos and Logan over the new girl, which didn't make me feel like singing.

Finding out you have to sing a love song when the one you're thinking about is thinking about someone else…also does not make you feel like singing. But I'm Kendall, so I put on a fake smile and pretend I don't picture Logan in my little fantasy when Gustavo asks us if we knew what it was like seeing a girl for the first time and knowing she was the one.

I never felt that with Logan. At least I didn't think I did. The first time I saw Logan we were seven. James and I were practicing for a big game that was coming up. The ice was still slick from the last time the Zamboni passed. James was about to make the winning shot, when Logan got on the ice. The puck shot straight to him, as if he was a magnet. I dropped my stick and flew to him. I had never skated so fast in my life and somehow I managed to reach him before the puck did, pushing him out of the way. Looking back, the puck probably wasn't moving as fast as it seemed to. It probably would've just knocked the wind out of him, but back then…I thought if I didn't save him, he'd die. I was just a kid, but the look of absolute adoration Logan gave me made me want to keep him near.

"She will be mine," Logan glared at Carlos. We were sitting in the car as Freight train drove us back to the Palm Woods. James was off getting some allergy shot with the doctor.

I shook the memory of our first meeting from my head and sighed. I wouldn't let Logan have this girl. Even if it meant dating her just to make sure he didn't. "No," I said calmly, smirking at my friends shocked gazes. "She'll be mine."

Carlos instantly began arguing with me over her, but Logan stayed silent as he watched me. I made sure my smirk didn't fall, made sure the challenge never left my eyes, but for some reason it felt like he knew I wasn't committed to this.

…

I watched silently as Camille slapped Logan, pulled him into a kiss, spouted off some lines and kissed him again. Our eyes met as she walked towards us. "One Tree Hill," I asked, shocked at her help to ensure that Jo knew Logan was off limits. Sure she thought Logan belonged to Camille, which would _never_ happen, but at least she didn't think she had a chance.

"Yeah," she said, her smirk turning into a grin. "Let's go with that."

I laughed as Logan pulled us back to the corner. He pointed to the red lips stained on his cheeks and pouted. "I get a do over."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "No you don't."

"Was she a good kisser," Carlos asked eyes wide in excitement.

"I was," Logan began then faltered, "pleasantly surprised." He sounded shocked by it and I did my best to cover my jealousy with a smile.

Carlos nodded and grinned as if he was making his own plans to win Camille from Logan, which was fine by me. The Latin boy could have her if it meant Logan was free to be mine. "Okay boys," I smirked. Keeping myself focused on the task, "now it's my turn." I stood, letting out a sigh before moving to her side. Before I got there though, she had vanished. I stared confused and Logan put his hand on my shoulder, a pleased smile on his face. "Ahh hockey pucks!"

Logan and Carlos laughed and high fived in victory, apparently they knew that I'd get her if I tried. This was becoming more fun than I previously thought. I didn't want to date Jo suddenly, trust me I didn't, but ruining Logan's chances…seemed kind of fun. I knew he wasn't in love with her. He didn't actually think she was the one. He lusted for her sure, but definitely didn't love her. Logan was the kind of guy that had to get to know someone before ever considering love.

"I bet my mom has food upstairs," I mumbled, watching as Carlos' laugh died down and he ran to the elevators.

Logan grinned and moved to follow, I was close behind.

xoxo

I watched Logan pull guitar dude out to the pool. I knew what he was planning and I would put a stop to it. No way was he going to win that girl's heart. I moved to follow him when Camille popped up in front of me.

"Look,"she began, crossing her arms over her chest, for once not in character. "I know we both like the same guy and that makes us rivals, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend right? So, we work together to make sure Jo doesn't get Logan."

I stared at her. "You realize that while you've been telling me this, he's run out to the pool to serenade her."

Her eyes widened and she shoved me towards the doors leading out to the pool. "Stop him!"

I rolled my eyes and took off, tackling into Carlos and jumping into the song, smiling as I looked up at Jo. In her place I saw Logan, which helped keep the grin on my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, my gaze drifted from the girl on the balcony to the boy I was in love with and I smirked as I sang "to make you mine."

He shoved me away, making me trip and land on my face on the cement. I winced as I heard him begin to sing, only to be thrown to my side by Carlos. I quickly jumped up and shoved into Carlos joining him in the song. Logan appeared in front of me; pushing us back as he sang his heart out to a girl he didn't know.

We continued to push and shove at each other until Jo yelled, "hey, guys, guys, great song…but you should probably know that I have a boyfriend back home." She held her hands together like she was praying and nodded apologetically.

"What," we all screamed in unison.

"But we can still be friends right?" She smiled as she looked at us.

"Yeah," we once again said in unison, as I tried to hide my smile.

She disappeared again once she had confirmed we had given up and I looked at the other two, still trying not to smile. "Well that stunk."

"No! That was amazing," Gustavo called from the lobby as he made his way over to us. "I know what this song is! It's not a _slow_ love song, it's a _fast_ love song! Katie," he yelled gesturing in the air. "Do not finish that report until I finish this song. Freight train, to the studio!" He jumped up, expecting to be caught by the bigger man only to crash down into the ground.

Carlos, Logan and I quickly sprung to help him back up. We'd laugh about it later when we filled James in on all that he missed.

…

We had just finished recording the new song and getting the green light from Griffin that it was good. The four of us were reunited and were following Katie into the Palm Woods.

"We're not gonna fight over girls anymore, right," I asked, my eyes roaming to Logan.

"Right," the three answered.

"We're gonna be civilized," I said, pulling at my shirt and letting it pop back into place against my chest, "and only go after girls we meet _alone_ and not together, agreed?"

"Agreed," they said. I grinned as Carlos and I did our handshake.

Of course that was the exact moment another new girl popped up, earning all our attention. Well, my fake attention. I was beginning to think Logan was just horny today. He never acted this way in Minnesota. Of course in Minnesota the girls were hardly ever showing so much skin. I barely heard as Katie answered her, and watched her walk away.

"She's mine," Carlos yelled and my arms instinctively sprung out, keeping all of my friends back. I felt Logan's arm move over mine, pressing his hand into my chest. I tried not to smile too wide at the feel.

We fought and wrestled against each other, once again landing in a mess of limbs on the floor.

"You guys all need to control your hormones," Katie sighed and moved to the elevators.

One by one we untangled ourselves from each other until it was just me and Logan. I smirked and rolled over so I was straddling his hips.

"Kendall?" Logan's eyes widened instantly, his voice taking that shaky tone it gets when he's nervous.

"Why do you like Jo," I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he challenged, his eyes narrowed.

"But I asked you first Logie."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking away from me. "It's just…something about her I guess. She reminds me of someone but I just can't tell who."

I watched him carefully. "Any hints?"

"No," Logan said then moved his gaze back to me. "So, why do you like her?"

I smiled and moved to stand, letting my hands slide down his chest as I stood. "No reason."

Logan huffed as he followed me to the elevator. "What do you mean no reason? There has to be a reason! Do you think she's pretty? Are you into blondes? What is it?"

"I don't prefer blondes," I smirked at him, eyeing his dark brown hair before moving into the elevator. "You should know that by now."

He stared at me in confusion as the doors closed. It always surprised me how easily I could make Logan freeze up in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **And this is all I have for now. I'm going to try and have another chapter up by this weekend. Hopefully nothing will distract me from my goal. I hope you enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

Logan was still asleep when I woke up. It'd been a couple weeks since the entire love song incident and Logan hadn't mentioned what I said in the elevator. He had been starting to avoid me though, which wasn't good. After that night he always seemed to be reading his medical books in his spare time. James and Carlos would be able to stir him from his readings to play video games or air hockey, but when I asked him to come hang out with me he'd refuse. His excuse always had to do with school work, and at first I understood I even studied with him. But after two full weeks of no alone time with Logan, I was becoming grouchy.

I knew the others could tell. James and Carlos went out of their way not to fcatch me when I had just woken up. Katie even stopped stealing my food after I blew up on her at dinner one evening.

I sighed as I shoveled more oatmeal into my mouth.

"Carlos, there is no underwater fart record," James sighed as he sat across from me, holding his own bowl of food.

"Yes there is! I saw it in the Jonas Book of World Records right next to the world's fattest priest," Carlos insisted, sitting next to James with a plate of yesterday's pancakes.

"How would you even measure that?"

"I don't know! By how much water is shot out of the pool I guess!"

"There is no way you saw that, you were probably dreaming," James rolled his eyes as he ate his food.

"No I wasn't," Carlos said through a mouthful of pancake. His plate had a pool of syrup soaking into the food. "It said the guy ate like two cans of baked beans, sat in the bottom of his pool, and farted so big that the tower of water was taller than his kid, or something!"

"Why don't we just try it," I suggested, finishing my food.

"What," James and Carlos said together, staring at me as if I had suddenly come back to life.

"We could try it. We have the pool here; I'm sure we can find some beans. Carlos can eat it all and try it out."

Carlos grinned. "Yeah, let's do it!" He quickly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, getting syrup all over his face.

James chuckled and wiped the syrup off of the Latin boy's cheeks. "I swear you're such a kid."

I watched them silently before moving to the kitchen to wash the plates. There was something different about those two. I couldn't quiet put my finger on it, but I was certain they never acted this way before. Not that I minded.

"Carlos and I are going to go in search of beans. Want to tag along," James asked, his eyes warm and content at this new way of making Carlos happy. My eyes moved to Carlos, seeing him run around the living room in search of his helmet.

"Sure," I said just as Carlos found it, putting it in its proper place on his head. "Help me dry?" I smirked handing James a plate. He sighed and took it, grabbing a cloth as he watched Carlos run to find pants.

Once all the dishes were done we headed off in search of our fuel.

…

"What's up with the empty baked bean cans," Logan asked as he walked up to us. His eyes roamed over the pool, counting all five empty cans.

"Carlitos," James and I said in unison, pointing down to him at the bottom of the pool, helmet still in place. I held the small camera carefully videotaping him from above the water.

"He's attempting to set the underwater fart world record," I smirked looking back at him, seeing the amusement shine in his eyes before he turned to look back down at Carlos, a frown setting in.

"But he's too far down. Underwater farts are impossible to achieve at water pressure in excess of 4.2 pounds per square inch," he said, half smiling in his triumph of knowledge on the subject.

James and I furrowed our eyebrows and looked at him as if he had just grown two heads.

"What," he began. "It's basic fartology." He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the boy in the pool.

"So," James began, leaning back as he examined Carlos in the pool. "How do we know when it's coming?"

"I'm not sure," I said, leaning closer as the camera zoomed in. I could feel James and Logan lean in with me. My smirk widened slightly at the feel of Logan's hand on my back as he balanced himself from falling over.

Suddenly, as if a bomb had gone off, a pillar of water came shooting out of the pool, making the three of us stand up straight again. We stood shocked for a second before erupting in cheers of victory mixed with shock.

Carlos popped up out of the pool and grinned as he fixed his goggles. "Did you get it all on video?"

My grin fell as I lifted the camera up to my face for a closer inspection. "Should it be smoking like this," I whined as I watched a small stream of smoke leave the device. We all groaned in defeat and I let my arms fall to my sides.

"You guys didn't spring for the waterproof camera," Logan asked, letting his fingers brush against my hand as he took it from me.

I shivered and turned to face him shaking my head. "James didn't think that far ahead when he was buying it apparently," I sighed, throwing a glare at James.

"Hey," he began. "How was I supposed to know it'd be that big of an explosion?"

I opened my mouth to argue but Logan's hand on my wrist pulled my attention back to him. I tilted my head confused and waited.

"I know this is upsetting, but Gustavo wanted us to meet him at the studio in an hour," he said softly, still holding the useless camera.

"Oh shoot," James cried, running to the apartment, no doubt complaining about the small amount of time he had to fix his hair.

Carlos laughed as he got out of the pool, chasing after James and ignoring Bitter's cries of injustice over the water trail in his lobby.

Logan smiled at our friends' behavior before turning to follow them. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place. "Hey," I said softly.

I saw him tense at my hold but I refused to drop it. "Yes?"

"Are you still trying to avoid me," I asked bluntly, tired of walking on eggshells around him.

"What," he asked looking at me with big brown eyes, the perfect picture of innocence.

"Don't give me that Logan. After the whole love song thing you haven't acted normal around me. When I want to hang out with you alone, you make up excuses as to why you can't, but when James and Carlos want to hang out as a group, you're all over it. Just tell me what I did Logie," I asked softly, watching him carefully.

He watched me for a few seconds; it was obvious that he thought he had been hiding it well. He thought I wouldn't catch on, but he didn't realize just how much I watched him. "I just," he began, looking away from me. "It felt weird. Like maybe you were expecting something more from me that I couldn't give you."

I stared at him, my heart pounding. Had he figured it out? Did he know that I was in love with him? "You don't have to give me anything…I just want my friend back," I said. I was lying. I wanted more. I wanted him to give me everything he had and I wanted to do the same for him. But if Logan was trying to give me a hint gently…then I wouldn't make this harder on him.

He looked back at me, his brown eyes searching my green ones for any sign of pain. I was good at hiding it. I'd learned a long time ago that pain in your eyes would just be a weakness. Instead I kept them neutral, neither excited nor disappointed.

"Alright," Logan whispered as he smiled softly. "Let's hurry up and change for the studio." His smile broadened slightly as he moved to the elevator.

I kept the smile on my face as I followed him. Ignoring the very chick-flick way my heart felt. It was not breaking. I did _not_ feel like hiding under my covers and crying. I was going to be normal. I'd pretend this never happened and I'd be happy. So what if Logan couldn't love me back, he was still my friend. That'd be…enough for me.

xoxo

"Look, we promised that we would do this in a responsible manner. Now, we have 64 years of experience between us and who am I kidding! I'll race you to the media room," I exclaimed with wide excited eyes. I took off running down the hall, hearing the others follow my lead. I still couldn't believe Gustavo had actually agreed to let us mansion sit for him. He had made five rules for us, but I of course wasn't too worried about them. If anything went wrong Logan could figure it out.

I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull. My eyes snapped to my left, seeing a grinning Logan as he pulled me down to the floor and kept running. James and Carlos dodged me and followed after him, he was laughing in triumph. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself back up, taking off again to follow them.

"He has an interactive game system," Logan yelled in delight as he watched the game start up. "Do you realize these things aren't even released to the general public yet?"

"But he only has golf," James sighed, readying himself to putt.

"You'll like it! Any sport that has a ball in it is worth trying," Carlos grinned. "Here, I'll show you!" Carlos moved to stand behind James, wrapping his arms around him and putting his hands over his as he showed him the proper way to swing.

"Popcorn," I asked Logan, smiling softly at him. He nodded and ran out of the room with me.

"What do you think is going on with them," he asked softly, searching the cabinets with me.

"Who? James and Carlos?" I grabbed two tubs of popcorn and grinned at him, showing him the prize.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I mean…isn't that a move?"

"You mean the stand behind them and teach them how to swing? Yeah it is...usually."

Logan took one of the tubs from me, reading the instructions before following them. "Do you think they're into each other?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Logie I really don't know. As long as they're happy I don't question it." I moved to follow his motions with the other tub of popcorn. "Well, if they were on drugs then yeah I'd step in, but being gay isn't bad." I shrugged, setting the microwave for the proper time.

"You'd be ok with it?" He looked at me, his eyes wide and curious.

"Of course," I smiled, moving my hand to ruffle his hair. My heart pounded as I watched him. Is he disgusted by it? Is that why he couldn't return my feelings? "Wouldn't you?"

His eyes went to the floor as he whispered, "my parents…they always said it was disgusting."

My hand moved from his hair to his cheek then to his chin, lifting it to make him look into my eyes. "Your parents were wrong. It's not disgusting, there's nothing wrong with it. Deep down, you know that don't you?"

He looked at me, examining me before finally nodding. "Yes," he whispered. I smiled and pulled him into a soft hug, petting his back softly as he shivered in my arms. "If they're really together," he began softly, enclosing his arms around me, "then I'm happy for them."

I grinned. "That's the Logie I know and—"

"Guys! Are you finished making the popcorn yet," Carlos yelled from the media room.

I chuckled and tightened my grip on Logan slightly before letting go, moving to check on the popcorn. "Almost just give it a minute," I called back to him, moving around the kitchen to see if Gustavo had anything else worth raiding.

I could feel Logan's eyes on me. I knew he finished what I said. Anyone could. It was a common phrase. I did my best to ignore it as I looked through the cabinets.

"Who knew Gustavo would have all this food," I mumbled looking at all the junk food. "I mean, this is more kid food than anything." My eyes widened as I turned back to Logan. "You think he has one?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I hope not! Imagine a little Gustavo running around! And an even scarier thought…what woman would sleep with Gustavo?"

I cracked up, holding my stomach as I bent over laughing.

Logan watched me grinning wide when the microwave beeped. "Popcorn's ready," he chuckled as he moved next to me, grabbing the food and putting it in their proper tubs. I slowly calmed down as I focused on Logan's slim hands working quickly. I really couldn't think of any part of him I didn't love.

xoxo

I officially loved my mom. Seriously, only she could get a chocolate pudding stain mixed with cat litter and urine, out of a couch. She was a genius. I think I got some of my scheme making abilities from her. I bet she pulled loads of stunts as a kid.

"I still can't believe Gustavo didn't kill us after he found that gator in his bathroom," Logan whispered from his bed.

I chuckled softly as I turned onto my side, barely able to see Logan in the darkness. "Well, making us do three hours of harmonies was a little torturous."

He snickered softly and I could barely make out a nod in the darkness. "Did you see the bandages on his arm though? I hope he wasn't hurt too bad. That gator could've ripped his arm off with hardly any effort!"

"He got lucky. He didn't seem too injured when he was yelling at us," I smiled. "But he did seem pretty angry about the whole…statue thing. Can't believe we have to do five hours of dance rehearsals tomorrow. It's going to be hell." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"At least your feet and eyes are coordinated!" He sighed as he continued to whisper. "I can't even handle the hour long ones we usually are subjected to!"

"Aw don't worry Logie, you'll get the hang of it soon." I smiled as I watched him.

He smirked softly and shook his head. "You have too much faith in me."

"If you can figure out the basic principles of fartology, which I still don't think is a real thing, then you can figure out a dance routine."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right." He turned on his side, facing me and putting his arms under his head. "Do you want to go to the ice rink on our next free day?"

"Seriously? Do you even have to ask that," I grinned widely as my excitement grew.

He laughed softly. "Alright, I think our next day off is Thursday and the Culver Ice Rink is open at 1:30 so we should leave here at like 12:30 to get there in time."

"You already researched it," I asked stunned.

"Yeah, the first night we got here actually," his smile was soft.

I was stunned that he actually went through all that trouble for me. Finding the place, no doubt having directions already memorized, and knowing the time…that was just so…Logan. "You're amazing."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're over reacting. It wasn't that hard to do."

I smiled and watched him softly. He was too easy to fall in love with. "No," I whispered, closing my eyes. "You're amazing, Logie." My smile remained as I heard Logan chuckle again as he turned to go to sleep whispering a soft 'good night' over his shoulder. I was head over heels for him. It didn't matter that he couldn't return my feelings…I knew I'd always be in love with Logan Mitchell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here it is chapter six. I really love all the reviews I'm getting. 3 They make me incredibly happy. w This chapter doesn't have much of the episode in it. That's because, after searching like hell trying to find the damn thing, I realized the show does a pretty good job covering all the boys. Like there were no real moments where they were alone. So I decided to go off grid. Also on further review of the episode I realized I have no idea what happened to Logan to get him in two slings, yet he is able to wave his hands around and gesture.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR. Or the Culver Ice Rink. But if you live in California go support them! I'm sure they appreciate the business.. .

* * *

Thursday couldn't come fast enough. Gustavo was still angry about the whole gator incident so rehearsals and harmonies were his form of payback. Logan took it the hardest though. He was trying so hard to keep up with us, but his feet wouldn't follow all the time. He ended up tripping a lot. The last rehearsal had to be cut short because I thought he broke his ankle and I refused to continue practicing until someone checked him out.

Luckily, the doctor said it was just a sprain, but that meant he had to stay off it for a while. And that meant no ice rink. I didn't mind. Heck I didn't even put the two together until Logan mentioned it. He kept apologizing last night. Saying if he had just been more coordinated I wouldn't be forced to miss going to the rink. I repeatedly told him I wasn't being forced to do anything…that I wanted to stay by his side as he recovered. He wasn't buying it.

"I'm really sorry Kendall," Logan whispered softly. It was ten and I had just woken up from a dream in which Logan let me take his mind off the pain. I never realized how inconvenient sharing a room with the source of my wet dreams would be, until this moment. I was…excited.

As casually as I could, I turned on my stomach, hiding the evidence from Logan's gaze. "For what Logie," I asked huskily. His bed head hair was not helping me think innocent thoughts.

"My ankle," he sighed glaring at it. I had forced him to sleep with it elevated after he told me it might help it heal faster. He didn't take as much care of himself as he should. If the roles were reversed, and I was the one injured, he'd be at my side doing everything he could to make this easier on me. Though, I'm pretty sure he'd do that with the others as well.

"Logan," I began, exhausted by how many times I'd said this to him. I finally found something I didn't like about him. It was a small thing that grated on my pet peeve and he knew it. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't mind missing the rink today? I _want_ to stay here with you. I _want_ to make sure you're feeling better. I _don't _want Carlos and James to be in charge of your recovery because honestly, I don't think they could focus for that long." I looked over at him, the pain in my lower regions slowly dying away as I tried to focus on his insecurity. "I just want to take care of you."

He blushed; it grew from his ears over his cheeks. I smiled as I watched it slowly take over.

"So, are you going to stop saying sorry and getting on my nerves?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah," he smiled as he looked over at me. "Does this mean you're going to be my nurse today too?"

I snickered softly and nodded. "Anything you want, just name it."

Hegrinned and carefully moved to sit up in his bed. "Well, I'm kinda starving."

I laughed softly and nodded. "Alright," I said, mentally taking a note of my body. "Mind giving me like…a minute to enjoy the comfort of this bed?"

Logan blushed more and looked away nodding.

I furrowed my eyebrows together, watching him before my eyes widened and a blush spread over my features. "Oh God you saw didn't you?"

His blush grew ten shades deeper as he nodded. "I woke up and looked over and well…," he mumbled embarrassed.

"Sharing a room can be awkward," I smirked. "I didn't say anything, did I?" My heart sprung into over drive. What if I said his name? Or worse, what if I—

"You moaned," Logan whispered.

That was just perfect. The 'or worse' would happen wouldn't it? "Oh…," I said, not able to think of a better thing to say.

"And you said someone's name, but I couldn't make it out," he continued.

I hummed softly in the back of my throat. Thankful I was too lost in dreams and pleasure to pronounce his name properly.

He stayed silent for a moment, letting the uncomfortable air around us fester and mold into a heavy cloud of embarrassment. "You know," he began, making my heart race, "back in medieval Western occultism, nocturnal emissions were believed to be caused by a succubus coupling with the individual at night."

I stared at him before bursting out laughing, seriously only Logan would know that kind of thing. He turned his gaze back to me before laughing too. The cloud that had been settling around us lifted instantly making everything normal again.

"Oh Logie," I started, still chuckling. "Sometimes I just can't believe you're real." I grinned at him before pushing myself up and off the bed, moving to the bathroom. I heard him laugh as I closed the door behind me. This was definitely better than the rink. Hearing Logan laugh, seeing him smile…nothing could compete with this.

xoxo

It took a week for Logan's ankle to heal. We spent all our time together and I catered to his every need. I'd carry him places throughout the house and even down to the pool to watch as James and Carlos played Marco polo.

It was times like these that the reason Carlos always wore a helmet became obvious. He'd shoot off the wall, swimming full speed at Jame's voice, only to come crashing into the other side of the pool. He was always ok though, he had a hard head, it didn't stop Logan from worrying. He could be such a mother hen sometimes.

"Kendall," Logan whispered softly, hovering over me. "Come on it's time to get up."

I stretched softly on my bed as a smile spread over my lips.

"I know you're not sleeping," he said, the smirk clear in his voice. The bed dipped as he put his knee on it, leaning over to poke my side gently. "Please wake up?"

I chuckled and opened my eyes, my smile faltering slightly as I realized how close he was to me. Just one small tug on his arm, and I'd have him lying on top of me. And with a quick turn, I'd be on top of him.

"See," he grinned, moving off the bed. "I know you too well."

I blinked and quickly controlled myself. "Yeah," I smirked. "What's the schedule for today?"

"Well, it's our day off, so I was thinking…since I'm healed and all, we could go to the rink?"

I sat up, the sheets pooling around my lap. "Really?"

He grinned and nodded. "You have thirty minutes to get ready if you want to be there when it opens."

I sprang out of bed, moving to run to the bathroom, tripping but catching myself and pushing off of the floor to continue to my destination. I could hear Logan laughing behind me and my grin just widened. This was looking to be a very good day.

…

We arrived at the Culver Ice Rink at exactly 1:30, literally when the doors opened. Logan would never cease to amaze me. He was able to time everything perfectly so we would be the first ones through the doors. The only way this could've been any better, would've been if Carlos, James, and Katie hadn't insisted on tagging along. Not that I mind spending time with them but that meant Logan's attention wouldn't be fully on me.

I paid for us all and ran to the benches, sliding my shoes off and putting my skates on. It felt so good to finally be able to pull them out of my duffel bag. The blades were smooth since I had just sharpened them the week before. I was itching to get back on the ice.

"I missed this," Logan whispered, looking around the room as he tightened the laces on his skates.

"Yeah, I forgot how just the feel of the skates on can get the adrenaline pumping," James smiled, standing and moving to the rink.

"I can't wait to get out there," Carlos grinned, hitting his helmet before hurrying off to follow James.

I moved to Katie, helping her tighten her skates with a smile. "You know," I began softly, glancing at Logan to make sure he was listening. "Whenever I come to a rink, I remember the first time I met you."

Katie stayed silent, smiling softly as I made sure she was secure.

"The first thing I remember thinking when I met you, was that you were crazy and were going to get us both _killed_ somehow," Logan chuckled.

I grinned and shook my head. "I was just trying to protect you," I smiled back at him, standing and moving to help Katie up. "Ready, little sis?"

She grinned wide at me and took my hand, tugging me to follow her. It was a rare occasion when Katie showed her true age. I liked seeing her like this, so carefree and just…ten.

I could feel Logan following me. It was something I never understood, how I could sense him near me.

Without hesitation, I stepped onto the ice. Katie was close behind me, taking off just as quickly to race with James and Carlos. Grinning, I watched as Logan stepped out. He was always more graceful here than anywhere else. He could do amazing things on the ice.

My eyes widened as an idea hit me. "Hey," I grinned, my eyes never leaving him. He tilted his head in question as he glided over to me. "You know how you need more eye foot coordination?" He nodded and I continued. "Well, you're amazing on the ice. You always have been…so what if we try and train you here to get the dance moves down? If you can do it here then you can do it on solid ground for sure!"

His eyes lit up in realization. "You're right! This is where I first learned to do back flips and stuff, maybe the same principle can be used to learn to dance!" He grinned as he moved to me, readying himself to learn the complicated movements.

xoxo

"Of course you are," Camille giggled a wide smirk on her face, "cause Dak Zevon's on the other side."

"WHAT," the four of us screamed in unison staring at her and ignoring the small group that was formed behind her. We had just finished telling her all about the insanely long day we had at the photo shoot. We were all worse for wear from it. James was in a neck brace with cuts on his face, Carlos had a slab of meat against a black eye and his foot in a brace, both of Logan's arms were in slings and he had a few scratches on his face. I had done my best to protect him from the enraged fan girls of Dak Zevon.

My injuries were a whole different story. My head was wrapped in a bandage from where an alarmingly strong girl had shoved me into the corner of Gustavo's desk as I tried to keep her off Logan. The doctors said I had a concussion. I had also fractured my wrist in the fall. Not to mention the black eye, swollen lip, and cuts that adorned my face.

Camille smirked as she flipped our poster over, revealing a huge head shot of Dak. We all groaned and fell back into our pool chairs.

"We need to invest in some major good luck. Seriously, what are the chances," Carlos groaned, ignoring the crowd as they began to leave.

"Approximately 1,482 to 1," Logan said, moving his arms as if he was testing to see if the soreness had gone away.

My entire body was throbbing. It felt like I had just gotten in the way of Greg Linux as he tried to make a goal. Everybody knew you do not get in front of Greg once his goal is insight. The guy was a monster and he was huge. He was our team's most fearsome player.

"Kendall," Logan asked softly as he sat up to look me over. "Are you ok? Those girls really went to town on you."

I chuckled and nodded, regretting the movement almost instantly. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm just going to go up to the room and sleep…for like a week."

"I second that," James groaned. "I can't believe they messed up my face AND hair!"

I rolled my eyes as the others laughed at James. He was always so dramatic.

"Logan," Camille cut in, her voice soft and sweet, making me grind my teeth ignoring the sharp pain that shot through my already too abused jaw. "Are you ok? You're in two slings; you shouldn't be worrying about Kendall."

"That's just Logan," Carlos interrupted.

"He's always worrying about Kendall," James finished, smirking as he looked over at us.

"I'm fine really, you don't have to worry," Logan offered a small smile to get his point across.

"Well, if you want I can be your nurse," she smirked, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Logan's face broke into a huge blush. I had never been the cause of a blush that big. Not even when I basically grinded against him. I let my gaze fall off him. I could feel my chest clenching. I was vaguely aware of him spouting off some words to her, but it didn't register in my mind. I was tired. All I wanted to do was sleep and pray to God that Logan would give me a chance. My eyes closed, and the sounds of the pool and my friends drifted away faster than I expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Well this came about faster than I previously thought it would. I hope you enjoy it! And please review! Flames are always welcomed. The next chapter will be up by this up coming weekend! Maybe sooner!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR

* * *

"Kendall," James sighed as he looked at me. "Just tell Logan how you feel already. It's getting old."

"You just…don't understand James," I whispered, rubbing my forehead, my fingers grazing over the wrap still around my head. My arm was still in a cast and I hated not being able to go in the pool. But I wasn't alone; Carlos was banned from the pool too.

"You are in love with Logan, not that hard to get."

"What," Logan asked softly, shocked by what James just said.

Both our eyes widened and I couldn't think of a good way to cover this up. I had just been outed by James.

"Well…," James began, and then suddenly shot up. "What was that Carlos? You need help finding the helmet magazine?" With that he ran out of the living room, leaving me to face Logan by myself. Some friend.

"Kendall," Logan began softly, moving closer to me. "Is it true?"

I felt my heart racing, this was it. The moment all this build up had been for. I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, Logie, it's true."

His lips parted as he watched me, his eyes as wide as mine. We stayed like that for a long time, each just staring at the other, waiting for someone to make a move.

I couldn't take it. I stood up slowly, keeping our eyes locked. I took a step toward him, invading his space as I normally did, but this time with a different purpose. The arm with the cast on it wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place, I could feel his breath hitch at the sudden contact. Our eyes never broke contact. Green meeting brown in a constant stare that nothing could sever. He licked his lips absentmindedly, his body already preparing, already knowing exactly what I was planning. My uninjured hand came up, cupping around his cheek. He leaned into it slightly and I leaned forward, bringing our lips together softly. The stare dying as my eyes closed.

As soon as he realized who he was kissing; Logan's arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me more into him, and kissed me back. His lips moved with mine perfectly, following my lead. I held him tighter, never wanting to lose this feeling and never wanting to let him share this with anyone. Logan Mitchell was mine and I would make sure everyone knew that.

He surprised me, gently pushing me until the back of my knees hit the couch. I took the hint and sat, pulling him with me and smiling into the kiss as he straddled my lap. His hips started moving against mine as the kiss deepened. He opened his mouth, letting me in and I began to map out the contours of his mouth, wanting to memorize it all. My hand moved to the back of his neck, holding him in place.

His grinding got deeper, so much so that I couldn't suppress a groan. It was like he knew just how to move to get me excited. "Logan," I whispered as I pulled away from the kiss, my voice as rough as sandpaper from the arousal.

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Logan was panting, his pupils blown wide in lust as his hands moved to clutch to the front of my shirt. The blush on his cheeks was bigger and brighter than I had ever seen on his features and a big part of me felt like I had just won. "I love you, Kendall," he whispered, his voice just as deep. "Can we," he began, "can we go to the room? I've been waiting for you to make a move for years. You don't know how bad I've wanted this."

That was all it took for me to hoist us both up. Logan's arms and legs tightened around me to keep from slipping off, my hands held him up. I moved as fast as I could to the room, laying him down on my bed as I hovered over him. I couldn't believe this was real. I finally had Logan all to myself. If I had just told him sooner, I could've had him all along. But this wasn't the time to think about that. This was the time to make Logan squirm with want and need.

"Kendall," Logan whispered, smiling up at me. "Kendall come on."

I smirked and leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Kendall this isn't funny, come on," he said, his voice getting higher with worry.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at him. "Logie," I asked, my voice still raw with desire.

"Kendall, come on, you're scaring me," Logan's eyes widened slightly, fear taking over and replacing the lust.

"Logan what's wrong," I asked, starting to worry that he had just been in a daze.

"Kendall," James' voice called from my left. I looked over, seeing nothing and looked back at Logan. He was crying.

"Kendall," he whispered, his grip on my shoulders tightening. "Please wake up, the doctors said you couldn't sleep this long."

I was dreaming.

My eyes opened and I groaned at the light from the sun, covering my face with my cast.

"Oh thank God," Logan sighed relieved. "I thought we'd have to rush you back to the hospital! Don't do that to me!"

"Kendall you know you can't scare him like that," James chastised from the pool chair on my left.

"Is he awake," Carlos yelled, running towards us with a bucket.

"Yeah," Logan smiled, stopping him.

Carlos grinned and tossed the bucket behind him, ignoring the splash as it landed in the pool. I was starting to think he didn't know another way of getting rid of something he didn't want anymore.

"I was sleeping," I asked, hating how depressed my voice sounded.

"Yeah," James said, his hazel eyes scanning me over. "I can see you had a good dream."

My eyes widened as I looked down. There was no evidence. I looked back at James but he just smirked and looked at Carlos. "Food," he asked.

Carlos grinned and nodded running back to the apartment, James close behind.

"Are you ok? What are you feeling? Are you still tired? Does your head hurt?"

I looked at Logan, smiling slightly at all the questions. He had been worried. It helped ease the gut wrenching feeling of loss that had settled in my stomach. "I'm fine, I am tired but not as much as I was. I feel…," I began. I felt like shit. Dream Logan had felt real. I had him. I finally had him and he just slipped through my fingers. "I feel hungry and my head doesn't hurt."

He nodded as he watched me. Without warning, his hand brushed against my cheek. It took all my will not to blush.

"Your swelling is going down some. That's good." His hand moved to my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw. "Is your jaw still sore?"

I couldn't move. Was this another dream? Should I just say 'screw it' and kiss him?

"Kendall," he asked softly, his brown eyes trapping mine again.

"N-no it's not that sore anymore." I watched him, deciding to take a slight chance. "That makes it feel better."

He blushed softly and smiled, an amused hum coming from the back of his throat. His thumb continued to move back and forth in soft lines. "I bet it'd feel better if Jo was the one doing it though, right?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head careful not to shake his hold off. "No way."

He smiled as he examined the other cuts on my face. "Let's get you upstairs so I can put Neosporin on your wounds."

I smirked and nodded, moving to follow him to 2J. I could really get used to doctor Logan.

xoxo

It had taken a month for all of us to be in perfect order again. My wrist was the last thing to fully heal. And in that time, Logan, Carlos, James and I had been together every minute of every day. Needless to say I was really beginning to hate all of them, except Logan. But, I couldn't let him in on that, so I isolated myself to the pool and made sure none of them would follow me, even if I did want Logan to insist to be close to me.

When I got to the pool I saw her. Jo was standing talking on her cell phone. I quickly hid behind the bush to get a better look. I needed to figure out how to get Logan to realize he was in love with me. Okay, I didn't actually know if he was in love with me…but if he was, I needed a plan.

That's when it hit me. I had seen a movie once on Fox. Katie made me watch it with her so mom would calm down about letting her ten year old watch a pg-13 rated movie. I, of course, covered her eyes on the almost but not quite sex scenes, not that she minded. Anyway, on that movie, the guy wants the girl so he gets a girl decoy to make the other one jealous. Sure, it blew up on him when they found out but in the end he got the one he wanted. So, that's what I'd do with Jo.

But…what if she really fell for me? I'd feel like a giant ass if I hurt her for my selfish reasons. And if I told her my true intentions…I'm pretty sure I'd get slapped. I jumped as a hand hit my shoulder.

"Why are you spying on the new girl," Katie asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not spying," I whispered back. "I'm secretly observing her from afar." My gaze went back to Jo, wondering how to deal with this.

"That's spying," Katie said, the 'my brother's an idiot if he thinks he can sneak out of this' tone clear in her voice.

"Katie," I hissed slightly glaring at her as I turned to face her again.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend," she asked, unfazed by my glare.

"Yes, and it would be wrong of me to ask a girl out who's already taken." I turned my gaze back to Jo before turning back to Katie. "Right?"

"Oh please," she said, her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey Jo!"

I whipped my head around, only to be pushed out from my hiding place by my little sister.

"Oh, hey Kendall, what's up," she smiled happily.

"I have the day off and I thought that maybe we could…hang out," I smiled questioningly.

"You know I have a boyfriend," she asked, looking up at me through her lashes.

"Which is awesome," I smiled. "And it's also awesome being just friends with girls. It's cool," I grimaced and smiled at the same time.

"Well," she began. "I was just about to hit the gym and I could use a training partner. Wanna come along, just friend?" She grinned, her eyebrows rising in a challenge.

"Yes," I grinned wide. This was my chance to spend more time with her, maybe figure out if she'd be willing to help me out. "I mean," I corrected, my voice deepening back to indifferent as my eyebrows lowered and I held my hands out. "What are we doing? Weights, cardio?"

She giggled. "You'll see." She turned, her hair swishing around softly as she moved to the gym. "You're going to have to change though."

"Into what," I asked, following her into the gym.

"This," she grinned, pointing to the spare outfit in the closet she moved to stand in front of.

I stared at it and smirked. "Karate?"

"Judo," she corrected as she handed me the clothing. "Hurry and change and meet me out here."

I nodded and went to the locker rooms to change. This was going to be interesting.

…

I wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but sometime between changing into the judo outfit and getting slammed to the ground by a girl, I developed a crush on Jo. There was something about her. She was cute, obviously, loyal to her boyfriend no matter how much I flirted with her, and her hand fit pretty well into mine. Not as well as Logan's but I doubt anyone's could.

I liked her laugh too. And the snarky remarks she made right before she flipped me to the matt. I could have fun with her. I could be happy with her. I could settle for her. But of course…she had a boyfriend, and my entire being wanted Logan a hell of a lot more than it wanted her.

We spent the day together. I tried to steal sips of her smoothie with my own straw, and she would yell boyfriend. I'd bring her a heart shaped pizza, and she'd hold up a sign that said boyfriend. Even if I wasn't into her, I'd still have fun doing this.

Then I found out she was lying about having a boyfriend. Katie, the amazing little sister that tends to one up me on levels of cunning and know how more often than she should, told me the truth, which of course pissed me off. I hated being lied to.

Katie and I parted ways and I returned to Jo, sitting in my chair stunned at the news.

"Is your sister okay," she asked, holding her pizza slice.

"She's great," I grinned turning to her. She smiled and nodded. "Now let's talk," I began, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just friend to just friend."

"You got it! What do you wanna talk about," she smiled, moving her gaze to her pizza as she went to take a bite.

"Your boyfriend," I smirked. Her eyebrows rose as her eyes flew off the pizza to stare at me stunned. "What's his name? What's his favorite sport? Is he allergic to shellfish?" My eyes widened as I leaned back waiting for answers.

"Oh," she said, her voice high with shock. "well…um." She looked down then said, "Travis, doesn't really talk about sports or his allergies."

I nodded, eyebrows furrowed and said in a high chastising voice, "you sure you have a boyfriend?"

Her smile fell as she glared slightly at me.

"I mean, I've heard stories of girls who make up fake boyfriends but," I chuckled, "you would never do something like that, would you?"

"No," she smiled guiltily shaking her head. "In fact, my totally real boyfriend Travis is coming to visit me," she smirked, dropping her slice of pizza back in the box, "today."

I nodded and looked up trying to stop the smirk from spreading over my features. It's a good thing she wasn't here for acting. I watched her as she turned away from me, looking over her shoulder.

"Well," I began once she was facing me again. I moved to stand up, smirk in place. "I can't wait to meet him."

She followed my lead, standing too. "Well, I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I'll be relaxing and waiting in the lobby," I challenged.

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Great," I said.

"Great!"

"Great!" we said in unison, before we both turned and went our separate ways. This was going to be interesting.

A big part of me wondered what Logan was doing, if he was safe, who he was with. As I moved to sit in the lobby he was the only thing running through my mind. I could only pray he wasn't with Camille. That sneaky drama queen would use any excuse to kiss him and I wouldn't allow it to happen again. Those lips were mine to kiss. He was mine to ravage.

That is, unless…he wanted her. If he started the kiss, if he reached out to her, I don't know if I'd have it in me to stop him, because more than anything, I wanted Logan to be happy.

xoxo

We all stared at the door Logan had just broken down. I could feel the lust shoot into my blood. He was in a dress, a wig, black panty hose, and high heels. I don't know how he got them, but I wanted him in my room now.

"Logan goes first," the others smirked. They were thoroughly amused, none of them seeing the pure _want _that radiated off of me.

He stumbled in a bit further before falling flat on his face. The others scrambled to go help him, I was a minute behind. I ran over, and stood behind him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. In that dress, I could see everything so clearly. Way clearer than pants or shorts had ever let me see. I saw just how narrow his hips were. I could see how toned his legs were, how the patches that had been torn showed off a tease of skin. I stayed there, until I realized they had already lifted and moved Logan to the couch, wanting to hear his story.

James and Carlos sat on each side of him, blocking my easy access to him. Katie sat next to Carlos, leaning over to see his face better, her eyes occasionally roaming to me as he began telling the story. My mom and Carlos' dad stood in front of him, both shocked by the reaction of the girls but not all that surprised to see him in a dress.

I stayed at the table, my hand gripping the top of a chair as I held myself back from claiming him right here and now.

"Kendall," Carlos began, grinning. "You sly dog you got a date with Jo?"

My focus snapped up to Katie, her smile shy but full of mischief. I looked to Logan, noting how it didn't really seem to affect him, which was good and bad. Good because it meant he didn't have that big of a crush on her, bad because…well…it meant he probably didn't have a crush on me.

I sighed and proceeded to tell them about my day with Jo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So here it is! Chapter 8. This one had more of the episode in it u.u Like the actual dialogue and what not. I don't like using this much of the episode but I felt that skipping around so much would be weird and wouldn't flow as easily. The next chapter will definitely not have this much actual show in it. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

It had been three months since we began recording with Gustavo and we were enjoying our time by the pool when Kelly informed us that if our demos weren't picked, we'd be on a plane back to the North Star state. I was torn. I wanted to go back, I missed the simple life we had back there, but at the same time I wanted to stay. I could see how happy this made my friends. How Logan was relaxing a bit more and finally getting his dance moves down. I could see the absolute glow of happiness that radiated off of James. And I could see the same glow in Carlos, because most of the time, when James was happy, Carlos was happy. Hell, I could see the happiness in Katie and mom! Mom was happy that she was finally in a place that didn't have any memories of my father, and Katie loved the sun and warmth here. I couldn't take this from them.

Kelly drove us to the studio and as soon as she parked, we all sprung out, running up to where Gustavo's office was. Kelly was close behind. As soon as we ran in, all of us screaming Gustavo's name to get his attention, I opened my mouth. "We don't want to go home! We want to stay here," I said as if Gustavo didn't know this.

"And get famous," James said, his voice higher than normal from the fear of losing his chance at his dream.

"Yeah about that," Gustavo began, his hands held up like he was trying to keep back a pack of dogs. "TOO BAD!" He held out his hand, the man next to him handing him our demo. "The demos are done." He held up the CD as exhibit A. "That was the _deal_."

"Right," Carlos began. "What are demos again," he asked rushed, ignoring the 'are you an idiot' look thrown at him by James and the shrug of annoyance from Gustavo.

Kelly took the CD. "Sample songs we've been recording. That if the record company likes _then _you get to stay here, make a full album, go on tour and then…you become famous," she sang the last words smiling.

"But," Gustavo interrupted. "If they don't pick it, I take over my father's scooter business and _you_ go back to _Minnesota_ and be _nobodies_ again."

James gasped in his high pitched shocked scream and looked to me.

"But we worked so hard! W-We're so close," I said, getting louder as my anger rose.

"You're not so close," Gustavo said.

"We're almost there," Logan tried.

Gustavo and Kelly shook their heads slowly.

"Halfway there," Carlos asked.

"You're _almost_ halfway there," Gustavo said, earning confused looks from all of us. "Now, I'm going to go to my office. Please do not follow me." He watched us for a moment before hurrying off.

As soon as he was out the door we all took off running to chase him there. "How can Griffin not pick Big Time Rush? He loves us," James said, glaring slightly.

"Griffin loves all the bands with demos and there are six of them, but _one_ gets picked," Gustavo sighed.

"And the one that everybody is talking about, is Vampirah," Kelly finished, holding up the other band's CD.

James snatched it and gasped again, Logan looking over his shoulder.

"Vampire dudes with guitars," Logan asked, hitting the case with the back of his hand. "We're toast!"

"Hey, hey, hey," I began, my hand up to try and stop their thinking. I hated seeing them all feel so dejected. "We are _not_ toast. What's the one thing we've learned since being in L.A?"

"That black is the new black," James smirked, pulling his t-shirt and letting it pop back to cling to his chest.

"That if you drink cold milk on a hot day, you _die,"_ Logan nodded.

"That every time you leave your house your toys come alive," Carlos said with wide innocent eyes, earning a confused look from Gustavo.

"That you don't _wait_ for your dreams to happen, you _make_ them happen," I supplied, turning back to Gustavo. "Now, how does the winning demo get picked?"

"That," he began, standing from his seat, "is a highly classified corporate secret THAT NO ONE WILL TELL ME AND IT'S KILLING ME!"

I leaned back slightly. His random bursts of screaming were usually enough to make me smile, but this was serious. I needed to get James' dream to come true so we could all stay here with him. I never even wanted to think about how he'd look if we didn't get picked.

"Guys," Kelly began. "We want this as badly as you do, but all we know is that the winning band is picked by a top secret advisor very close to Griffin."

Then there was this cackle laugh. I turned around and stared at the blonde in a gold mini skirt with a puff of white in her purse that she called a dog.

"Yuck, ewwww! I just entered this totally ugly office hold on, I'm mini barfing." She coughed and then looked at Gustavo. "I'm here to pick up a CD from Big Time whatever." She waved her hand as if it was not big deal and sat in Gustavo's chair.

"I'm sorry," he began, turning to look at her. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Mercedes Griffin, _as in_ your boss' daughter," she smirked moving the phone back up to her ear. Carlos, James and I stared at each other in shock while Gustavo, Kelly and Logan stared at Mercedes. "I'll call you back John, livin' large here is about to start _groveling."_

Gustavo scrambled, apologizing repeatedly as he fumbled with the demo Kelly was handing him before handing it to her, his offers of lattes and yachts going unheard as the girl got up and moved to leave, the CD in hand.

"Is this the band," she asked, stopping to point to us. We smiled and adjusted our clothes as if being inspected. "You guys are hot!"

"And you're the secret someone who's close to Griffin who decides the winning demos," Carlos grinned widely at figuring it out, looking to all of us for recognition like a puppy who had just learned a new trick.

"That's right, _I_ make the decisions, and I've just decided that," she said, pointing to me then moving her arm until she was pointing to James before landing on me again. "_You're_ my new boyfriend. Let's go," she said, grabbing my shirt collar and pulling me along.

"What," I asked shocked. "I don't even," I began reaching my arms out to look at the others. "I don't even know her! I don't even know her! Help, help, help," I pleaded, grabbing at the sides of the doorway to try and stay in the room.

"Come on, new boyfriend," she began. "I've got a lot of plans for us."

My eyes widened as I looked back to the office we had just come from. Were they really not going to come after me? Oh, this is war. I was going to get them back. But first I had to deal with this. If she really was the one who picked the winning demos, then I'd deal with being her boyfriend for a day.

"You know, the Palm Woods has a really nice pool," I said, trying to get her to come to my comfort zone. There was no telling what she would do if we were on her territory.

She looked at me as we got outside, standing in front of her limo. "Alright, but I have to go home and get a few things first." She smiled and pulled me into the car with her.

xoxo

When Mercedes asked me if I loved her, my eyes flew to the others. Did they really expect me to lie like that? James and Gustavo, apparently did they were nodding their heads like a bobble head. Kelly and Carlos stared at me, waiting to see what I would do. But Logan? Logan was glaring at her. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. It was quickly hidden when she sprung up, calling me out on hesitating, but over all I was ecstatic. Logan looked pissed that she even suggested that I be in love with her.

Carlos rescued the band. He got on his knees in front of her, telling her that of course I loved her because no one could resist it. Mercedes dumped me and took Carlos as her new boyfriend. Which just made getting him back all the easier. I didn't even have to try since Mercedes would torture Carlos with demanding things like she did me. I grinned and waved to Carlos as he looked back at me. James was pissed, whether it was about Mercedes choosing someone else over him again, or her choosing _Carlos _I had no idea. But I'd find out later.

"Mercedes said she wanted homemade cookies," Kelly said looking to Gustavo and me.

"The apartment," we all exclaimed and ran up to 2J. Somehow, we beat the two _love birds_.

"Bathroom," James yelled, leading the way to the public bathroom in the kitchen, which really, thinking about it now makes no sense. Why would you have a bathroom in the kitchen? I shook the thought from my mind and followed James. He hopped in the shower and I followed, pressing my back against the wall to make room for Logan to stand in front of me. Gustavo shoved in next to me and Kelly in front of him.

We could hear Carlos come in, Mercedes close behind, but behind the closed wood door of the bathroom, we couldn't make out words, just the tones of what they were saying. It sounded like she was ordering him to do stuff. I grinned at the groan I heard Carlos give as some dishes clanked together.

"Don't be mean," James chastised in a sharp whisper, shoving my shoulder. "Carlos is doing this for us because _you_ couldn't handle saying yes."

I glared at him. "You know I'm not just going to lie about being in love with somebody! _Especially_ someone like her!"

James' glare turned colder. "Well now Carlos has to deal with her and it's your fault!"

I shoved at him. "Maybe you're just angry cause _you're _not hot enough to be her boyfriend!"

"I am too! Look at my face," he whisper yelled, his jazz hands accentuating his face.

"Enough," Logan sighed, hitting us both on the head with his tooth brush. "You're going to make them hear us!"

I smirked and grabbed my loofah and hit Logan over the head gently. "Don't hit me," I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Or me," James said, nudging a shampoo bottle against Logan's shoulder.

"Don't hit Logan," I said, hitting James harder with the loofah. He glared at me, shoving at me with the bottle.

"Don't hit me!"

"Guys," Logan growled, hitting us again with his tooth brush. "Stop it." He sounded annoyed, but I could see the way his lips curved up even as he tried to hide his amusement.

"You stop," I said as I hit him again gently with the bathing item turned weapon.

He chuckled and hit me again with the toothbrush. I grinned and we went back and forth, continuing and ignoring the stares from the three other people until Kelly grabbed my mom's back scrubber and hit us both with it.

"Focus," she whispered, nodding to the door.

I glared at her before my attention was snapped to the door by a scream. Suddenly the door opened and closed. Kelly held the back scrubber up, ready to hit whatever may threaten us, and pulled the shower curtain back. Carlos stared at us as he caught his breath, confused by what he found.

"This looks _weird_ right," I asked, looking at all of us in the shower then back to Carlos. He nodded, smiling weakly before Gustavo interrupted.

"Who cares," he said, pointing back to the door Carlos came through. "Get back in there!" Kelly and James nodded agreeing with him. Carlos shook his head, fear in his eyes.

"Okay, we're close to near to _almost _being halfway there," Logan explained, using his hands to map it out for him.

"Go on," Kelly urged, waving the back scrubber at him.

"I can't go back! She hurts me," he whined back still pressed against the door.

"Are you talking behind my back with _shower _people," Mercedes' voice cut through the door.

"No," Carlos called back faltering for a cute nickname, "apple blossom!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open, Carlos was thrown to the shower and Kelly screamed. Mercedes stood in the doorway glaring at us. Carlos turned around and stared at her afraid.

"You lied to me! We're finished! My new boyfriend is," she began, pointing to all of us, James moving with it to get her to point to him and I avoiding it, before her finger landed on Logan, "him!"

Logan gasped and his eyes widened in dread. I stayed silent, my entire body wanting to lash out at her for trying to claim him.

"_Him? _Do you not see this," James asked, his voice of the offense he felt. "Huh?" He did his jazz hands again as he smiled, trying to show off just how pretty he could be.

Logan stood behind him and nodded, pointing to James, trying to get Mercedes to change her mind.

"Let's go new boyfriend," she said, not amused by James. "We're going to dye your hair to match my bag!"

"What? No," Logan squeaked, his voice shaking with worry as he grabbed his hair. James turned to look at him with wide eyes, suddenly not envious of his position.

"So," Gustavo began once she had left. "You gonna do the right thing?"

"No," I cut in, glaring after her. They all turned to me, separating so they could all see me. "I am," I said, looking at Logan before my gaze went back to the doorway. "Hold my loofah." I handed it to him, ignoring his shocked expression. James watched me knowingly, like he had just figured me out.

I walked out of the bathroom and moved to stand in front of her, my glare in place.

"Hey, you're my _old_ boyfriend, where's my _new _boyfriend?"

"He's dumping you," I grinned.

"What?"

"WHAT," the others screamed as they burst from the bathroom shocked.

"Because you're spoiled, pushy, mean, and he and me, and _we_ would all rather go back to Minnesota than spend one more second pretending to be your boyfriend." I smirked, feeling accomplished and loving the gaze of shock mixed with wonder that Logan was giving me as he pressed up against my side. "And man it felt good to say that," I grinned wide, stomping my foot and pounding my hands on the air as if it was a table.

"Well let me tell you something, there is _no way_ I'm picking your demos now! Big Time Rush is Big Time Done!" She glared throwing our CD on the ground before stomping her heel into it. We all screamed in dread as we watched her. She grabbed her dog in a purse, opened the door, glared at us, and left.

I may have gone a little too far.

…

I sighed as James continued to scream at me. Carlos and Logan were in their rooms packing, but James stayed with me out in the living room just screaming at me. Gustavo and Kelly tried to calm him, but I knew when James was this angry, it was best to just let him get it out. So I stood there and took it like a man. Eventually, Kelly went to help the other calmer boys while Gustavo went to sit at the kitchen table.

"This was my dream Kendall," James yelled, his fists balled by his side. "I've wanted this since before I even met you! Before I even _understood_ how much work it would take or what it meant!"

"I know James," I said softly, watching as his anger began to slowly die down. "I just…I couldn't let her keep torturing us."

James glared at me and shook his head. "Don't give me that crap Kendall," he said, his voice low with both anger and accusations.

"What," I asked, staring at him.

"I know why you chose _that _moment to step in. I know why _that _moment had crossed a line. She had chosen _Logan._ If she had picked me, or hell even picked you again, you would've let it keep going. You get possessive, protective, and jealous when it comes to Logan. Don't try and tell me this was for all of us, because you and I both know this was for him." He kept his voice low through the whole exchange. Gustavo didn't hear a single word, but they hit me like a brick.

"How," I whispered, shocked that he knew.

"Kendall, I've known you since you were four," he said slowly. "I know what's going on in there," he said, pointing to my head. "I've been suspecting it for a while now, but _this_? This just proves it."

I stared at him, unable to process this. "I," I started, not used to being shocked. "I'm sorry James, but if you know all that…this shouldn't surprise you."

He sighed and fell onto the couch. "I know man; I just…hoped that for once you'd take my side like you used to."

I smiled softly and tapped his leg with my shoe. "I'm on your side this time, I just didn't want Logan to go through that," I whispered. James smiled and nodded knowing I was telling the truth.

"We brought our duffels," Carlos began, putting James and mine on the sofa and Logan and his on the table.

"May as well start packing early right," he smiled weakly before continuing to put things in the one he and Carlos had.

I sighed and started to do the same with the duffel bag near me as James got up to get his hair products.

xoxo

"Your plans are always fool proof," Logan chuckled as we sat at the table.

We had just gotten back from the recording studio after kidnapping a chimp, thanks to Kelly's way of naming the most ridiculous thing she could think of to get my mind working, and finding out that we would be staying here to continue our career. Mercedes had finally come in handy by convincing her dad that we were the better choice. When we got to the lobby and told mom the good news, she quit her job. I had never seen my mom so happy to quit a job. "Did you ever doubt me," I asked, smirking as I took another bite of the burger mom made.

"No, of course not," James smirked.

"We'd never doubt the great Kendall Knight," Carlos grinned.

"We'd be fools to ever do such a thing," Logan added, a grin on his lips. I smiled at him and chuckled shaking my head.

The plan was that Logan would dress up as an Arabic record producer, demanding to see Griffin. James would stroll up, dressed as a police officer and ask the guards if there was a problem. With the guards distracted, Carlos, Gustavo and I would sneak into the building. Carlos and Gustavo were in charge of the ground, they'd go in find the white gloved man, and steal his glove. I'd be in the air, working through the vents to find the door and secure its location. They'd pass me the glove, I'd put my hand to the glove reading device and presto, one chimp ready to go.

"I'm so glad we get to stay here," James grinned, his eyes sparked with joy.

"Your welcome," I smirked. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Katie grinned once she thought we were done and began telling us about the day she and mom went through. "Hey, um….about before," I whispered, making sure the others were focused on Katie.

James looked at me and smiled. "I won't say anything," he whispered. "But you should tell him."

"And you're okay with it," I asked, ignoring his advice. I had to be sure that Logan even remotely saw me in that way before I went and risked our friendship.

He shrugged and smiled. "I honestly couldn't care less about who you want to sleep with." He smirked. "We're best friends, if you want to get with a dude that's fine with me."

I smiled and nodded. James really was a good friend when he set aside the diva attitude. I looked around the table and my smile turned into a grin as the others began laughing at the story. I really couldn't have asked for a better family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autho's Note: **There is a lot less of the episode in this chapter. It's Big Time Party and I honestly just did not want to focus on Jo. u.u But I tried extra hard to get this out on James birthday since he is in it more than in the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Depending on if I get hired, the next chapter will either be up sometime next week or the next. It's also my birthday on wednesday, so that weekend is will be devoted to parties. Please review! It'd be like a special early birthday present! X3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR

* * *

It had been three days since our demo was picked and Gustavo had told us to take some time to ourselves before the _real_ work started. James and I had gone to the rink a few times while Logan and Carlos either tagged along, or did their own thing. James was the only one who really knew about my situation with Logan. When we were alone he'd give me pep talks. Trying to convince me that Logan felt the same way and that he knew for a fact Logan would say yes to a date. I didn't believe him…usually. But it was times like these that made me think twice about what James was saying.

I was sitting on the couch playing a video game against James as Carlos laid his head on the taller boy's lap, reading a comic book he found. I was in the lead and James was trying desperately to keep up with my car, when Logan walked out and silently moved to sit next to me, pressed completely against my side, even though there was plenty of room on the couch to put at least an inch between us. I did my best to keep my focus on the screen, but the sudden invasion of extra body heat was enough to make me crash into the wall on the side of the track.

James smirked at me and I could already hear the taunt he was thinking. I ignored him and tried to catch up again. Logan snuggled more into me, leaning his head on my shoulder as he watched us play the game. He had another textbook in his lap and I wondered if he would actually be reading any of it today.

I focused on the game again, shooting past James and seeing the checkpoint coming up. I was always better at racing games than James, but he could kick my ass in fighting games. Carlos' strength was racing; he'd beat me without breaking a sweat. Logan was best at strategy games; he beat us all hands down. Speaking of Logan seemed to stir him slightly. He turned so his back was to me, and then laid down, copying Carlos' position on the couch. My entire body tensed at the sudden pressure of a head in my lap.

I crashed again. James laughed as his eyes scanned over me, seeing the reason for my collision. I glared at him with narrowed eyes and saw the smirk appear on his lips before we both turned our attention back to the game. Logan opened his book and held it over his head, starting to read.

"HA," James grinned as he threw his arms up in victory. "I beat you!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I hated losing. "You just got lucky," I mumbled.

He grinned. "Oh I know, but that doesn't change anything." His eyes roamed down to my lap then to his. "It seems the shorties have fallen asleep." His eyes met mine again as his grin moved into a smirk. "Don't get too excited or you might interrupt Logan's dreams."

"Shut up," I growled, blushing as I moved my gaze to the sleeping boy in my lap. I didn't know when he had fallen asleep it had seemed like not two seconds ago he was reading, unless he wasn't sleeping. My heart raced at the idea and I turned my horrified gaze to James. His smirk vanished as he read my face and looked down to Logan.

"You know," he began slowly, stalling for some time to think. "I think I'll invite Camille over so she can have her way with a sleeping Logan."

Logan shot up, almost knocking into my chin, and stood up. "Don't," he said, eyes wide with fear.

My heart race increased. Did he put it together?

"Aw you were faking it," James asked, his voice slightly worried. "I wonder if Carlitos is faking too." He poked the smaller boy softly and watched as he sleepily batted his hand away, turning onto his side and hiding his face in James' abs. "Nope, definitely not faking it," James whispered, his voice lower than it had been.

I raised my eyebrow at him, focusing on his crush was easier than focusing on my own. James hadn't confirmed it yet, but I was starting to see the signs that I knew he saw in me. My gaze wandered back to Logan, smiling at the sight in front of him.

"You guys make such a cute couple," he chuckled, moving to put his book on the coffee table. "Have you started picking out china together?"

I chuckled and looked at James, trying to read his reaction. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks but he just shook his head, laughing as he moved to begin another race.

"You gonna play Logan," he asked, his eyes glued to the screen. Logan shook his head as he moved back to our room. "Aw, you're not gonna avenge the princess' honor?"

"I am definitely not the princess," I chuckled looking back at Logan, smirking at the blush on his cheeks. "Come on Logie, play for my honor?"

The blush grew slightly as he grinned and hurried back to the couch, sitting against me again. My breath hitched slightly at the warmth and I casually lifted my arm, putting it on the back of the couch and forcing Logan to slide more against me.

"You're going down James," he said, totally oblivious to how close he was to me.

"I doubt that," James smirked, eyeing us before moving his focus to the game, careful not to jostle Carlos as he played.

Logan leaned into me as he played, his body moving the way the car went on the screen. I wanted to distract him. I moved my leg so it pressed more into the side of his, earning a flicker of his focus before he turned back to the game. I smirked, wondering how far I could take this before he got suspicious. I yawned softly and slouched down, leaning my head onto Logan's shoulder. I could feel him tense slightly, but he quickly relaxed. Looking back at the screen I saw that Logan had his turbo built up. This was easy. Logan never remembered how to use the turbo on this game.

"Logie," I whispered, turning my head so my breath would graze his exposed neck. "your turbo is built up." The blush that spread over his cheeks was amazing.

"Hey no fair," James pouted, hiding his smile. "No cheating."

I smiled and leaned closer to Logan so that my mouth was against his ear. "You remember how to do the turbo right?" He shivered as he shook his head, his wide brown eyes focused on the screen. "You just," I whispered, turning so that James couldn't see where my hands went, but also pressing myself completely into Logan. "Press here," I smiled, moving my hand over his and putting his fingers where they needed to be. "See," I asked, looking at the screen to make sure it worked and then to Logan.

He smiled as he took the lead spot, the blush still present on his cheeks. I heard James grumbling halfheartedly next to me, he knew I was in heaven right now. The only thing that could make this better was if Logan actually figured it out, returned my feelings, and dragged me to the bedroom so I could make him scream.

"Now," I whispered against his ear, enjoying the way he shivered. "You've the lead, so just try not to crash." I smiled.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen but his body turned slightly, leaving him more open for me to lean into. I took the opening greedily, my arm moving from the back of the couch to drape around Logan's shoulders and hug him, my other hand still on his hand.

I closed my eyes and smiled blissfully. I was practically on top of him and he didn't make a move to run. Maybe James was right? Maybe Logan really did feel more for me than I thought. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into sleep.

xoxo

I was officially an idiot. After giving this party idea to the guys, I had no idea that Logan would chose to invite Camille. As soon as she had walked in it was as if she was challenging me. And of course, as soon as I had heard Logan had invited Camille, I invited Jo. I wouldn't sit here looking pathetic while Logan flirted with the insane method actress.

I leaned back onto the beanbag chair as Jo continued to talk to me. I was smiling, but inside I was angry. Not only did Jo and I have nothing in common, but Logan was flirting with Camille because of Jo. I had lied to her before. She was not the only name on the VIP list. Logan's was there too, because if Logan wanted to intrude on this fake date, then I wouldn't stop him. But of course, when he did come running to me in fear of Camille's fantasy date, Jo had to open her mouth and convince him how much _fun_ it could be. And the extra kick to the gut was that he listened to her and not me.

Jo continued to ramble on about something, I had stopped listening when she announced she didn't like hockey. Really, what chance did this relationship have if she wasn't going to enjoy watching hockey games with me?

Out of nowhere a huge flood of people invaded the get together. I jumped up, excused myself from Jo, and ran to find James and Carlos, or the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood.

"Who invited all these people," I asked, keeping my voice low but gesturing behind me wildly.

"I don't know! I only invited the three _hottest_ girls in my phone," James said as if it was obvious he wouldn't be the culprit.

"And I couldn't decide," Carlos interrupted. "So, I texted the first three people in my phone!" He pulled out his phone opening it. "Adam Gilinger, Andrea Adams, and _Al_ Contacts," he read off as he and James both counted off the people on their hands.

I took the phone from Carlos and rolled my eyes. "It says _ALL_ contacts!"

James snatched the phone from me and looked at Carlos in amazement. "You invited your _whole _phone?"

Carlos opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by even more people flooding into the apartment. The stampede pushed us down and dodged as they went to the living room turned dance floor to party.

"Oh this is bad," the three of us said in unison before getting up. Carlos and James grabbed drinks before returning to my side. They were both pretty calm about the entire thing. Sure this was turning out to be a great party, but was I the only one worried about getting kicked out of our home? Why wasn't Logan worrying about the insane amount of people that just barreled in through the door? In fact, where _was _Logan?

I looked around, quickly spotting him next to Mercedes. Great. He had two dates. My anger boiled over and I glared out at the uninvited get together crashers.

"It was supposed to be a small gathering and now it's an uncontrollable party that gets us kicked out of the Palm Woods!"

"Oopa," two Russian acrobats said, interrupting me as they moved to the dance floor like they had every right to be there.

"You have _Russian acrobats_ in your contact list," I asked Carlos, staring at them in disbelief.

"I'm a people person," Carlos said, grinning proudly.

"Emergency party plan," I said, lifting my hand in the air. "I'm gonna go get my date, who doesn't like hockey," I paused as the others spit out their drinks and stared at me in shock. "I know right? And go downstairs keep an eye on Bitters so we don't get our third strike, while _you guys_, get rid of this party!" I punctuated each word, looking between both of them to make sure they understood.

"Right, got it," I heard them say as I walked away. I sighed and prayed they'd actually do it.

…

Jo and I had just finished locking Bitters in the super party box and were now dancing with everyone else. I had to admit it kind of made up for our lack of common ground to see that she liked pulling schemes too.

"So we do have things in common," I yelled over the music smiling at her. "Tricking building managers, dancing and hockey," I grinned proudly and moved to go back to dancing.

"Yes, yes and still no," Jo smirked at me as I stopped to stare at her annoyed. We both shrugged and grinned as we moved back into dancing.

I was having a really good time, until my eyes landed on them. Logan caught my eye from across the pool; his grin was wide as he danced with Camille. I could feel my grin falter and disappear as soon as his eyes left me. I knew Jo had seen it, but I quickly shook my head and grinned at her, hoping she wouldn't see just how hollow it was.

She accepted it without question and continued dancing, even more reason why she couldn't possibly be the one for me.

I couldn't believe that Logan was actually falling for Camille. She was _insane! _Sure she was pretty but the bigger picture here was that she was not me. And I was the best match for Logan. Anyone could see that.

Once the party ended and we were all back at the apartment I did my best not to glare as Logan recounted his date with Camille and Mercedes. James watched me out of the corner of his eye as Logan and Carlos discussed the best part of Camille and if that did out way the insanity. Their conclusion, it did. So that meant Carlos approved of Logan dating her. I knew James wouldn't but I also knew he didn't want to give me away.

"I just," I began, clenching my fist to keep me calm. "I don't think you two have enough in common."

"Says the guy dating a girl who doesn't like hockey," Carlos smirked.

Logan's eyes widened like saucers as he stared at me. "Jo doesn't like hockey and you're _still _dating her?"

I shrugged, "this isn't about me. Seriously, Logan, what do you and Camille even _talk_ about?" I could feel my anger building. I was going to start screaming soon. I continued clenching my fist trying to focus my energy there.

"Well," Logan began, furrowing his brow as he tried to think. "We talk about her auditions?"

"So you basically sit there quietly while she rambles on," James asked, raising an eyebrow as he grabbed his lucky comb.

"We haven't had a lot of chances to talk. We're usually really busy," Logan smiled, blushing at his lack of knowledge.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch dejectedly. I wouldn't let Logan go without a fight. "Well, Logie, if you and your _girlfriend _don't have any plans tomorrow, will you go to the rink with me?"

James grinned and moved to Carlos. "Since they're going to the rink you wanna go to that water park I told you about? Remember," James asked the shorter boy. I realized James was probably the best friend I could ever have. Carlos grinned and nodded, running to his room to prepare a bag for tomorrow.

"So," I asked, calling Logan's attention back to me. "What do you say?"

"But aren't you and Jo going to the movies?"

Oh, that's right. She had asked me to go with her to see some chick flick vampire movie. "I'll just say we're having a much needed hang out day. She'll understand." I didn't actually know if that was true, but I really did not want to see vampires fighting wolves over some chick who was incredibly annoying. If asked how I knew _any _of that, I would vehemently deny ever reading that book.

Logan smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll—," he began before being interrupted by his cell phone. He picked it up, smiled at the caller id and ran to our room to answer it in private.

I sighed deeply as I leaned my head back. He would never have done that before. He never used to need privacy from me. Not even when he was talking to his doctor over the phone, I was always allowed to be right there in case he needed comfort or anything.

"Maybe it was his mom on the line," James said softly as he sat next to me, handing me a popsicle as he ate his own. "I mean, his smile didn't seem like the 'a girl is calling me' smile."

I nodded and put the frozen treat in my mouth. "If I'm lucky."

"He agreed to the rink, so you've still got that," he smiled.

"Yeah, I still got the date I tricked him into," I smiled.

"Tricked who into," Carlos asked.

James and I both spun around with wide eyes. "How long," James began.

"Have you been standing there," I finished.

"You tricked someone into something," Carlos asked, his smile still present but morphing into confusion. "What?"

I let go a sigh of relief and slouched down onto the couch again. "I tricked Bitters into the super party box."

James smirked and sat right again. "It was pretty funny."

Carlos grinned and sat on the coffee table, wanting to know all the details.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter ten! Sorry this took me so long u.u I hit serious writer's block. I know this episode should've been easy because of all the time Kendall and Logan spent alone, but it really wasn't. And I think that shows in the writing. So, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, and I'm sorry for the angst. I've been wrapped up in my Supernatural fandom lately and well, if you know that show you know that everything is wrapped in a package of angst. The next episode is Blogger so hopefully it'll be more fun and carefree. I welcome flames with open arms on this chapter. I really do hope I'm overreacting and this chapter is enjoyable for you all. Please review and tell me how bad I screwed up or how much I overreacted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR.

* * *

I yawned softly as I entered the bedroom. I had just finished telling Carlos and James all the details of tricking Bitters into the super party box. They both thought it was hilarious and agreed that Jo was definitely the female version of me. That of course, got me happy. Not because I'm in love with myself like James is, but because it meant the reason Logan was so attracted to her at first was because she reminded him of me. The grin was still on my face from that revelation ten minutes ago. Deep down, Logan knew he wanted me.

I closed the door behind me and moved to my side of the room, pulling off my shirt to get ready for bed.

"They're coming here," Logan whispered. I turned and tilted my head slightly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's coming? Is this like a 'if you build it they will come' sort of thing," I grinned, trying to bring a smile to the sad face I saw.

He smiled weakly and shook his head. "My parents, they're coming here. I told them I was in the advanced classes." He looked up at me, his brown eyes wide with fear. "If they see the class they'll know this is too easy for me and try to take me back home."

I stared at him, my shirt halfway off as my heart stopped. "Back to Minnesota?"

He nodded and pulled his legs up to his chest, hiding his face in them. He'd already given up, probably running through every logical solution he could think of. Luckily he had me, and I wouldn't let his parents take him from me.

I let my shirt fall off onto my bed and moved to him, sitting next to him and pulling him so he leaned against me. "I'm not going to let them take you back home Logie." I ran my hand through his hair, petting him softly to calm him. "I already have a plan."

He looked up at me, eyes still wide but filled with hope and gratitude. "You do? What is it? My parents aren't going to fall for your mom dressed up like a male teacher."

I grimaced and chuckled. "Well, don't worry I'll think of something. When will they be out here?"

Logan smiled and leaned his head against my shoulder, his hair tickling my neck. "They said tomorrow afternoon."

I leaned my head against his, rubbing his arm softly. "I'll think of something to keep you here with me," I whispered.

I felt him tense slightly at my words. "I just…don't want to let all of you down," he whispered, needing me to hear that it wasn't about me. Which just made me think it was even more about being close to me.

"I know," I smiled and moved to kiss his hair softly, ignoring the way he froze. "Just go to bed for now ok? I'll fix everything."

He was blushing when he pulled away from me, his eyes staying on the bed to avoid making eye contact. I ignored it and moved to my side of the room again, plucking the shirt off my bed and tossing it into my pile on the floor. I moved to remove my pants and toss them into the pile too. I could feel his gaze on me and a smirk appeared on my lips. He was just sitting there on his bed _watching_ me undress. Maybe the kiss wasn't a bad idea.

…

"And this," Logan began, leading his parents into the studio, "is where we record our songs." He grinned, I could tell he was proud of this band and a warm smile spread over my face.

"This is…interesting Logan, but where do you do your studies? I wanted to speak with your teacher to make sure you were being taught calculus and microbiology," his mother said, her dark brown hair in a bun and dressed in a sophisticated black dress with white pearls around her neck.

I could tell he got his hair from her. He got his lips from his father and his eyes from his grandmother. He got his body frame from his father, who was also lithe too, but he got his height from his mother. I never spent much time around Logan's family, because they slightly hated me, but I had spent enough time staring at Logan to know with just one look where his features came from.

Logan's father had dirty blonde hair that was gravity defying, a trait Logan's hair picked up. "Cherise," he sighed, his hand going to the small of her back. "Logan is very excited about this band. You promised you'd be civil."

She sighed, forming Logan's annoyed glare onto her face. "I know Luther, but I want our baby to be a doctor. It's what we've wanted since he was born!"

"I'm still going to be a doctor mom, just…not right now," Logan smiled weakly, looking at me then the others. "I'll be doing the band and online college. You can do anything online now. I'm sure I can at least become a nurse and-"

I immediately was hit with the image of Logan in a candy striper uniform. My hand twitched and I quickly shoved both into my pockets before they made a move to pull Logan into the nearest private room. James smirked at me from my left. He knew exactly where my mind had wandered off to.

"Right Gustavo," Logan asked as I tuned back in.

He nodded and looked to Logan's parents. "The school at the Palm Woods is providing an excellent education for him. I even hired a tutor so that he can continue his advanced studies."

He was, of course, lying. Logan was doing his own studying, taking notes from his cousin who was a doctor. Gustavo and Kelly had both agreed, for the sake of the band, to lie to Logan's parents.

Cherise smiled. "So he is learning higher math and taking college level biology classes?"

Gustavo nodded. "Of course. He demanded it." I saw his eye twitch, I knew saying Logan demanded something, and suggesting he actually listened was going to annoy him.

"Actually," Logan interrupted, smiling lightly. "Kendall did."

This was not part of the plan.

"He did?" Luther smiled, turning his blue eyes to examine me.

"Yeah," I lied, smiling politely. "I knew how much it meant to Logie-er-Logan to be a doctor and since he was doing the band with us I thought I should try to make sure his dream will come true too."

Logan smiled at me, his brown eyes filled with warmth.

"Well," Cherise began. "I do appreciate that Kendall."

I smiled and nodded and watched as Gustavo led them to the tutor who was waiting in his office ready to show off his knowledge.

…

Logan groaned as he plopped down onto the sofa, pressed against my side. I smirked and lifted my arm, letting him snuggle in close. "That was so stressful," he sighed, hiding his face in my shoulder.

"It's ok now though, they think you're hard at work, which really isn't a lie."

"But I don't have a tutor for this," Logan whispered. "I hate lying to them."

"You do have a tutor Logie, your cousin. He said he'd keep quiet about it right? And he tests you like every weekend. You spend hours on the computer typing up essays for him to prove you know the stuff. I mean, I'm sure we could've just told your parents that, your dad would've been fine with it."

"But not my mom," he smiled. "And she's right. I need to do this legitimately. If I try and get into an Ivy League school and I have nothing on my application but my high school, it won't give them much incentive to accept me." He clutched to my shirt, his hand on my stomach and I ignored the way my heart pounded.

"Then we'll get you a real tutor. A legitimate honest to God Ivy League worthy tutor." I smiled at him, rubbing his back softly. "I'll take care of all of this. You'll be a doctor, James will be ecstatic with his music career that will be a solo eventually, Carlos will be so happy doing whatever it is he wants to do, and I'll be a hockey player." I smirked. "You'll patch me up when I get hurt right Logie?"

He chuckled and nodded, grinning and looking up at me. "Of course."

I smiled as I watched him; he was so…I can't even describe it. Cute doesn't seem to cover it, and beautiful…well I doubt he'd enjoy being called beautiful. There are just no words to describe him.

xoxo

I officially owed James for the rest of my life. We were just told by Gustavo to get jobs because we ran up a bill for two grand. We had all forced Carlos to take the job Gustavo offered as hi assistant, so the rest of us were on our own to make $500. Watching James spin his magazine around, gave me the idea of sign spinning. Logan grinned as he jumped up to join me, but before we ran out the door I turned back to James to ask if he was coming. He declined. I couldn't help the grin that came onto my face as I looked at Logan. We were alone for the day.

"Cause you gotta make these signs dance if you wanna get cars into my car wash," the manager said, holding two signs and a wakie talkie.

"Are you kidding," I asked, smirking and looking to Logan.

He gestured between the two of us, a smirk on his face. "We teach _classes_ in spinology. Check it," he said, his voice going into his falsetto.

"How about a little," I smiled, spinning as I moved my arms like I was throwing a sign in the air, "around the world!"

"Walking the monkey," Logan challenged, moving his arms in front of him as he turned to me, his eyes still on the manager. The man frowned as he nodded, examining us thoroughly.

"And then you do a little throw it up," I began.

"Catch it, sell it," we said in unison with serious faces. He seemed very impressed.

"Awesome," he said, handing us the signs. "Now get me new customers!" He walked off going back to his air conditioned office.

"Alright," I began, looking to Logan.

"Let's do this," we said, again in unison before going off to begin our day of work.

…

Spinning signs was hard. We were fired after about twenty minutes. I couldn't say I was too angry. It was hot outside and being back inside with air felt nice.

Our next business plan: babysitting. It happened on accident, a mother came by looking for my mom in need of a babysitter. Once she offered us $20 an hour to watch her kid, well, both Logan and I thought we should make a daycare. So, here we are with eight kids and no idea how to keep them calm.

The apartment was a mess. It was like a tornado had blown through and somehow in all the chaos, the kids had managed to tie Logan and me to chairs. I could feel him struggling behind me to loosen the ropes. We'd only been tied up for five minutes when mom came in, holding a grocery bag her eyes wide.

Logan and I turned to look at her and then screamed, "HELP!"

She sprung into action, running to us. Logan lifted up his wrists, showing her the ropes on them and looking at her with, what I assume, must've been the most vulnerable face he could muster. I can't explain how badly I had wanted to see that face. Suddenly the TV turned on; playing the kid show Wayne Wayne had been put on. The kids froze and ran to the beanbags and sofa, watching it mesmerized.

She untied Logan then moved to me as Logan pulled the rope tying us together off. "What is going on," she asked as she focused on the knot on my wrists. "The whole story."

"We broke a few things," I began, helping Logan get the rope off us. "And Gustavo is making us get jobs to pay him back." I stood, fixing my shirt annoyed.

"We were terrible at sign spinning, so, we decided to start a babysitting service," Logan smiled, shrugging his shoulders as spoke. Mom furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the kids examining them.

"And they won't nap," I said, punctuating my words by pointing at my mom. "And they tied us up, and they are _EVIL!_" I yelled at the zombie children before turning back to her and holding my hands in front of me. "Please help us mom," I whimpered.

"They're not evil, they're kids! And they need to be occupied," she sighed, looking at Logan as if he should know this.

Logan grimaced and pulled out a small notepad from his back pocket. "Occupy evil kids. Got it!"

"Now, the Ziggle Zyggles ends in about five minutes. You need to find something else to keep them busy and active," she said, looking at both of us before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Wait," I said, repeating the word quickly as I held my hand out reaching for her. "Where are you going?"

"As far away as I can get in five minutes," she smiled, grabbing her purse, Logan and I stared at each other in fear. "Good luck," she grinned, waving before escaping through the door.

I turned to look at the evil children then back to Logan. "Katie used to like arts and crafts. Maybe we can do that," I asked, shrugging slightly.

He stared at me and smiled. "That's actually a really good idea." We both ran to my mom's room, grabbing her bins of art supplies.

…

"Well," Logan began, a rainbow beard glued to his face by an eager little girl that wanted to make him into a troll. "They're occupied," he finished annoyed.

I watched the little girl gluing a rainbow of macaroni pieces over my shirt and wondered if they were trying to tell me how obvious I was and how obvious my desire for Logan was. I mean, a rainbow was like the symbol of being attracted to the same gender right? I couldn't help but think these two little girls were trying to out me in front of Logan. Though, I did like the way she was putting the macaroni on my shirt in a haphazard way, but that was a different story.

"I can't take another day of this," I growled, turning to look at Logan, suppressing a smile. He really was adorable.

Suddenly the boy across the table threw a few colored pencils at me. I scrunched up my face as Logan jumped and looked down then at the kid. I blinked a few times, reminding myself that it wouldn't look good to Logan if I reached across the table and threw a little boy onto the floor.

"There has to be another way to make even faster money," I insisted, looking at Logan still annoyed at all the kids around us.

"How," Logan began, his beard moving as he moved making it very hard not to laugh. "Your mom said we gotta keep the kids busy. How are we gonna do that and make money," he said, as he whipped his beard at me, the yarn caressing my shoulder. "At the same time!"

I looked up as an idea came to my head. "Oh I think I know how," I smirked at him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched me, his mind already trying to work out what my plan might be.

xoxo

I groaned from the couch, slouching down with my legs spread wide. Logan sat next to me in the same position, our knees touching. "I can't believe how long Griffin forced us to wash cars. I feel like I just did a thousand pushups," I sighed, my eyes drifting to him.

He nodded his head lazily and kept his eyes closed. "Where'd James and Carlos go?"

"To bed, James said he needed his beauty sleep, and you know that if James goes to bed then Carlos goes to bed. I bet they're cuddling," I smirked.

Logan smiled at the idea and chuckled softly. "They do like cuddling," he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at me. "I don't know if I can walk," he blushed.

"You need me to carry you to our room Logie," I asked, smirking and trying not to let the excitement of carrying Logan over the threshold get to me.

He blushed and looked away. "No I can just sleep out here."

"No way, you need to rest in a bed." I looked at the TV I had forgotten was on. "Just give me like five minutes ok?" I needed to be sure I wouldn't drop him. That would be the farthest thing from romantic.

He nodded and turned to look at the screen. Some girl was squealing about her wedding and how she was excited to be carried up to the honeymoon suite in the hotel. Katie had left it on Fox, and somehow it knew just what I was thinking about. I glanced at Logan, seeing him blush bright red. Was he thinking the same thing too?

"Alright forget the five minute thing, I'll take you now," I smiled, turning the TV off and standing up. I stretched my arms, watching as Logan's eyes traveled down my body for a quick second. He was either too tired to realize what he was doing, or he was really checking me out. I hoped for the latter.

I moved to lean over him, my face centimeters from his ear. "Wrap your arms around my neck," I whispered, maneuvering my arm underneath his back and my other arm under his knees. He did as I said and I smiled as I lifted him, ignoring the burn in my arms. Logan wasn't heavy, but my arms had already been through 4 hours of buffing and waxing.

I started to move to our room, Logan hiding his face in my neck as we moved. I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He was still blushing. I smirked as I carried him bridal style into our room. Carefully I lifted my leg and kicked at Logan's comforter until it left enough room for me to slide him into the bed.

"See," I began, placing him gently on the bed. "Much more comfortable," I smiled. He returned it and slowly looked up into my eyes. Then we both froze. He stared at me with wide eyes. He was nervous and all I wanted to do was to ease it away and make him relax.

Before I knew what was going on, he whispered my name. I stopped; I had been leaning in readying to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Kendall," he whispered again. His eyes were wide in shock at being so close to me. "What're you doing?"

I felt my heart drop. This was rejection. It was plain to see what I had been doing, this was Logan refusing my advances as gently as he knew how, which was to play naïve. I moved away from him, letting his arms drop from around my neck and chuckled, ignoring how the loss of contact made me feel cold. "Nothing," I whispered, pulling the covers over him and then turning to lie in my own bed.

I could feel his gaze on my back as I kept my emotions in, refusing to cry or get angry. Logan didn't deserve to feel guilty over this. It was my stupid hormones going out of whack.

"Good night," Logan whispered, turning onto his other side. "I'm sorry," he whispered even softer. I could barely hear it and I wished I hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Alright, here's the next chapter! The next chapter will probably not be up till closer to the weekend as I have a huge project that I've yet to start and two final exams to take. Hopefully I can finish the project today, if that's the case I'll start work on Big Time Terror. I also just saw the preview for Big Time Video (which airs on Saturday I believe) and have realized that I may need to change my plan a bit u.u But rest assured, this is Kogan. When this season ends...no matter what happens, I _will _fix it. I don't know If I'll continue this story into season two, but after the finale of season one, this story will have an ending that can either be picked up again or left alone. I'm just not sure how I'll feel considering what I've heard about season two's first episode. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR.

* * *

The next mtied Logan then moved to me as Logan pulled the rope tying us together . the chaos, the kids had managed to tie Logaorning was awkward. When I woke up, Logan was gone. I found him in the kitchen with everyone else, and his eyes never found me which, of course, everyone noticed. James gave me a concerned head tilt, Katie raised her eyebrows at me, Mom did her best to start up a conversation with Logan and Carlos, well, Carlos just looked like he was going to kill me.

I silently moved to the kitchen, noticing how my mom hadn't set up a plate of food for me. My heart raced at the idea of Logan telling her what happened and suddenly being disowned. I bit down my worry, and grabbed a toaster strudel ignoring the much less appetizing pop tarts. Those were for Katie because she is still a child and has no sense of taste when it comes to breakfast food. I put the frozen treat in the toaster and squeezed the icing packet between my fingers as I waited.

"What'd you do," James whispered behind me. I turned to look at him; his face was full of concern with a side of anger. He would protect Logan from anything, because Logan was his best friend, just like I was and Carlos too. We all loved Logan and we all wanted to keep him safe, even if I was the one putting him in danger of getting hurt.

"Last night," I began, looking around to make sure the others were occupied. "I tried to kiss him, sort of."

"How do you _sort of_ try and kiss someone?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "I was putting him in his bed and our eyes kind of locked and I didn't realize I was leaning in until he mentioned it." I felt like an idiot and the look James was giving me, a cross between amusement and pity, was not helping me.

"I didn't realize how lost you are to this," he whispered, hands waving between me and the general direction of the dining room. "It reminds me of myself."

I raised my eyebrow a slow smirk growing on my face. "You mean you and Carli-," I asked louder than before.

He widened his eyes and covered my mouth with his hand. "Shut up," he growled, using the deep voice he saved for his mirror talks.

I chuckled and batted his hand away. "Alright, alright," I smiled. James was always good at easing my emotions enough to clear my head. "I just," I whispered again, hating that this conversation was making me feel like a girl. "Logan last night, he asked me to carry him."

James shrugged and looked at me like saying that was no big deal.

"And there was a show on Fox, some excited bride ranting about being carried over the threshold and how awesome that would be," I continued. "And he turned bright red. So, he compared me carrying him to our room to a groom carrying his wife over the threshold into their honeymoon suite."

James lifted his chin as he realized it sounded fishy too. "That is weird…if he had no interest he wouldn't have compared them."

"Exactly," I said, still whispering. "So, I guess my body just took over when our eyes met."

"Because you have no control when it comes to Logan Mitchell," James smirked.

I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded. "Right," I agreed. It was the truth and it'd be stupid to deny it now. "Is Carlos going to kill me?"

James chuckled and shook his head. "He thinks you physically hurt Logan because he's still sore from the carwash, but we aren't so Carlos is assuming you were too rough on him while you guys were rough housing or something."

I laughed and mumbled, "I wish," earning a laugh from James.

My breakfast dinged and I eagerly grabbed it from the toaster, placing it on the plate and decorating it with the icing. As a kid I used to just eat the icing from the packet while I waited for the food to cook…and since I was a kid I didn't understand why there wasn't more icing. Eventually my mom got wise and bought a jar of icing just for these instances.

James watched me for a minute before pushing me gently to the side so he could get water from the fridge. "You and your icing, Carlos and his love of food, Logan and his sweets…I swear I'm the only one that's going to keep his figure."

I chuckled and continued carefully trying to layer each bite with the small amount of icing in the packet. Apparently once you turned sixteen you were no longer allowed to have extra icing, mom made that rule after Katie stumbled into it and bounced off the walls for hours.

"Hey," Carlos growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Putting icing on my food?"

"Carlos he didn't hurt Logan. They just had a…misunderstanding. No need to worry," James smiled at him, moving to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. I watched the shorter boy smile, his frame visibly relaxing.

"Well," he said, turning his gaze back to me and off James. "Apologize."

I smiled and nodded, tossing the empty packet into the trash. "Sure thing."

They both smiled at me before disappearing to their room. Gustavo had told us to come in early today, so I'm sure they went to get dressed and did _not _end up making out. I smirked at the thought, happy for my friends if they were together, and moved to the table.

As I put my plate down, Logan shot up grabbing his own plate and ran off to fthe kitchen. I heard the plate clink in the sink and then felt a gust of wind as he ran to our room to get dressed. This was going to be a very awkward day, but I refused to act any differently. So, grinning, I began eating the most heavenly breakfast you can get out of the freezer.

xoxo

Did I use the idea of trying to steal Logan's camera as an excuse to hug him? Yes. Did I purposely sit closer to him on the couch so that our knees would touch as we were told about the Deke cut out? Yes. Did I get insanely jealous when he went to Carlos for comfort while recounting how he had accidently killed his father's pet fish when he was seven? Yes. Did I enjoy watching Logan show off his bicep? Yes. Did it make me want to rip off his shirt in front of the guru, the suits, and the guys to see what the rest of him looked like? Yes. Did any of this day get _any _less awkward for Logan? I doubt it.

We were currently following Deke through the ducts. And I was using every possible opportunity to put my hand on Logan's shoulder or back, you know, being normal. He tensed at all my touches, but at the same time, he'd press into them.

I jumped at the sound of Deke falling down one of the ducts. "So, ah, what're we looking at here," I asked, smiling and looking to Logan for an answer.

"False imprisonment, voluntary man hunting," he said, taking a deep breath his voice getting higher. "I would say at least a _hundred_ hours of community service." He looked to me and I grimaced looking at the duct.

"Ouch," James and I said in unison. Suddenly there was banging in the duct.

We watched the noise travel up. "Is he going back up," Carlos asked shocked, pointing at the noise. We all gasped at the sound of him falling again. "Which way did he slide!"

My hand went to Logan's arm, clinging to him slightly in worry. "I don't know," I cried in worry and moved with the others to follow the noises.

"We can't lose him! He thinks we're big time phonies," James yelled, following close behind us.

"He went that way," I yelled, taking off running to the computer room. I could hear the others following me.

As soon as we got in the room I waited until I heard Deke discover the room and remove the vent. I quickly moved the table holding the computers and Carlos grabbed the recycling bin, aiming it so Deke would fall right in.

"Now I land in the chair," Deke began, the grin obvious in his voice. "Plug in and bye bye big time phonies!" With that, he jumped down, landing right into the recycling bin. All of us closed the lid and leaned on it, whistling as Deke yelled for freedom.

xoxo

After reading Deke's blog about us, I had to say I felt pretty good. The fact that Logan caressed my stomach when we were celebrating, successfully tickling me and making me bend over laughing just to come up again and cheer while he laughed at me, made me feel great. He was back to his old self, touching me inappropriately and all. I had to admit I was ecstatic, and I had a plan.

We were lounging on the couch watching a movie Katie picked out with a bowl of popcorn. James and Carlos went to celebrate by going on a date. At least that's what I called it. Logan jumped as the killer on the television popped up behind the main character. He clung to me and hid his face in my chest. I smirked and mentally thanked Katie for choosing "Halloween."

"Shhh," I cooed softly, petting his hair and holding him close. "It's just a movie Logie." He shivered against me, keeping his face hidden. "Do you want to go to the room?"

He nodded against me and I smiled, standing up with him and keeping his face hidden from seeing the television. I heard Katie snigger as we left and I smirked at her happily.

As soon as we got into the room I closed the door and held him close. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Logan. You know that," I whispered, kissing his hair lightly and feeling him relax against me.

"I know," was his muffled reply. His arms tightened around me and I closed my eyes, leaning so that my head was in his neck. I felt him shiver, but his hold on me just tightened more.

Silently I lifted my head again, earning his gaze on me as he followed my movement. Green met brown for the umpteenth time and without stopping to think about it, I leaned in pressing my lips to his.

He tensed under the touch, his entire body going rigid at the contact. I could feel my heart drop and I moved to pull back when his hands moved to my face, keeping me in place and returned the kiss. To say it felt like a rocket taking off would be cheesy and girlie, but that's exactly what I felt. As soon as I felt the return I kissed him more passionately, our lips moving against each others like they'd done it a million times. It felt natural. It felt _good_.

I smiled into the kiss, feeling him tense slightly at the motion, but he held me in place and kept going. My hands went to his hips, pulling him against me. My smile fell slightly as the kiss turned more heated. All I could think was that I finally got my Logan.

I pulled away from the kiss softly, smiling at him gently before moving to kiss his cheek and trail down to his neck. I felt him gasp as I pulled him closer, kissing his neck gently. He whispered my name and I couldn't help the grin that came to my lips. I moved back up to his lips, capturing them again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey guys, we're back and we brought food," Carlos yelled through the door.

"Carlos," James hissed behind him. "I told you not to knock yet!"

I chuckled softly and pulled away from Logan, inspecting his reaction. He was red and his eyes were halved but somehow still wide. It was a look only Logan could do. I wanted to find out what other faces he could make, but that would be a different time.

"Logie," I whispered softly, reaching my hand up to pet his cheek. "Are you hungry?"

He opened his mouth to reply but his stomach answered for him. His blush got brighter and his eyes widened in embarrassment.

I grinned and kissed his forehead softly. "Come on," I whispered, grabbing his hand gently and leading him out the door.

James looked from me to Logan's blushing face to our hands to me again, his face breaking out into a huge knowing grin. "Worked up an appetite," he smirked.

I laughed and nodded, feeling Logan hide his face in my back. "What'd you bring?"

Carlos grinned, his confusion melting away before running to the table. "McGangbangs!"

That, got my attention. I walked out, leading a bright red curious Logan into the dining room. "A McWhat?"

"Carlos found online this new sandwich from McDonald's. It's called a McGangbang, basically it's a McChicken inside of a Double Cheeseburger. So, it's artery clogging death," James muttered following us and crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Carlos put three of the sandwiches on plates. "I refused trying one and I told him Katie would not be eating one either."

"What?" Katie came from the living room crossing her arms. "What if I wanted to try one?"

"You're too young to die of high cholesterol, and your mom backed me up on my decision. You got a happy meal though."

Katie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not a child."

"The toy is from that last air bender movie you wanted to see," James sang.

Katie's eyes widened and quickly returned to a scowl. "Whatever you're lucky I happen to like kids meals." She hurried to her seat and began digging through the box to find her toy. I loved when she acted her age.

I smiled at Logan, seeing him smile back at me. "Alright," I grinned turning back to Carlos. "Let's try this."

…

I felt sick. That was not the best idea we had had, and the first clue should've been that it involved Carlos and food. James was laughing at us. Carlos was fine, his stomach was a tank. I finished the entire thing, Logan only finished half before he tapped out. I was fine at first. The chicken and beef in my stomach were living happily, until the fries descended.

"I told you having that much grease in one sitting was not good for you," Logan chastised at my side. I groaned and turned into him. We were on the couch and I was curled up into his side. He held me softly as he rubbed my back. "Next time you'll listen won't you?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I wanted to rip my stomach out.

"I told you guys not to eat it," James sang from his position on the couch in between Carlos and Logan.

"It was good," Carlos grinned. "I bet once you get used to it you'll love it!"

"He's not eating that again," Logan cut in, petting my back.

"Is his _boyfriend_ gonna stop him," James teased.

I felt Logan tense against me and suddenly I was sprawled out on the couch. I blinked and looked up at Logan who was standing and all but running to the room, slamming the door behind him. I sat up and glared at James. "What the hell," I growled.

"Dude," James said, holding up his hands. "I was just kidding I thought he'd be ok with it."

Carlos stared at the door confused and I got up, moving to the room. I could hear Carlos question James but there were more important things to worry about.

I knocked on the door. "Logan," I called. I waited but there was no reply. Jiggling the door handle I called again. "Logan come on, please open the door?"

The door opened slowly and as I walked in I saw Logan sitting on his bed, his hands in his lap.

I moved in, closing the door behind me and sat on the bed next to him. "What happened," I whispered, reaching out to pet his hair.

He leaned away from my touch and I dropped my hand back down to my lap. "I don't want this," he whispered. "I want to grow up and get married and have you there as my best man not my…whatever you'd be. My parents want grandkids, I want kids eventually."

I clenched my jaw at his words and whispered, "just because we date it doesn't mean you have to worry about any of that stuff now." I was clinging to him with my words. I didn't want this to end. I could give Logan everything he wanted. I could give him kids. I mean, if we adopted those kids would be ours. We would have kids. I could change his mind about not wanting to be with me for the rest of our lives. I'd be loyal to him; I'd make sure he was happy at all times. I'd take care of him. He can't just write me off without even giving me a chance.

"I just don't know right now Kendall…and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I may or may not have. Our friendship is just-,"

"I swear no matter what happens nothing will change that you're one of my best friends," I interrupted, feeling myself getting desperate. I hated acting this way, but I could feel him slipping through my fingers. I barely had him for two hours and he was already trying to leave me again.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I just-,"

"Boys," mom called from the other side of the door. "Go to bed ok? Gustavo wanted you there at 9 tomorrow since you don't have class."

I silently listened to her footsteps vanish to the living room to tell the others the same thing. Turning my head I looked at Logan. He still wouldn't meet my gaze. "Let's just go to bed," he whispered, standing and moving to change.

I stayed on his bed for a moment longer, feeling numb and moved to my bed, kicking my shoes off and getting under the covers. My eyes stung and I suddenly wished I had insisted on sharing a room with James.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter! It took me a while to get to it. That project and final exam really took all of my time. This chapter didn't really end the way I thought it would, but I'll deal with that in the next chapter. =.= The next chapter should be up in like a week, hopefully. The next one is dance so...yea, be prepared for Jo and Camille. Enjoy the chapter and review please! n.n

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR.

* * *

The next morning I woke to an empty bedroom, which meant Logan was avoiding me…again. I sighed as I stretched out my long limbs. I knew Logan was probably getting ready by now. Glancing at the alarm clock I saw that it was just after seven. I didn't technically have to be up until Logan surrendered the bathroom, but I didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

I rolled out of bed and moved towards the kitchen, scratching my head absently. I felt better than I had last night. The clenching feeling in my chest had died down to a dull pain. I could learn to live with this.

"Hey," Carlos called through a mouthful of cereal. "You want?"

Smiling I nodded and grabbed a bowl and a spoon, sitting across from him and pouring myself my own bowl. "What're you doing up so early? We usually have to drag you out of bed," I smirked sleepily, pouring milk into the bowl.

"James decided it'd be a good idea to blow dry his hair with the bathroom door open," Carlos sighed, stabbing the cereal down into the milk in annoyance. "He's lucky he's _the face _or I would've punched him."

I chuckled, "no you wouldn't."

"He woke me at 6:30 in the morning," he glared.

I paused, the spoon halfway between my mouth and the bowl it came from. "Well," I began. "That calls for payback. Got a plan?"

I watched him grin as I ate my food. "Yes. A really good plan," he grinned wider.

"You're going to put his hand in warm water, aren't you?"

He frowned and pouted at his cereal.

"You're going to put whose hand in warm water," Logan asked as he walked out into the kitchen, moving past us to get something to eat.

"James," Carlos answered. "He woke me up early."

Logan laughed softly as he pulled the pancakes left over from yesterday out. "He's going to kill you if you ruin his beauty sleep."

Carlos smirked mischievously. "He shouldn't have ruined mine!"

I continued to eat quietly as I sensed Logan getting closer. The closer he got, the more it hurt. This wouldn't work. I needed to confront him. Demand to know what the hell is wrong with him. Sure, I get it, his parents burned into his brain that this was wrong, but he accepted the possibility of Carlos and James dating…why couldn't he accept us? I had felt him kiss back. He had wanted me. I wasn't completely insane and I wouldn't hide in my bedroom like a chick and cry myself to sleep. I would demand straight answers and I'd demand he look me in the eye and tell me he doesn't want me, that not even the tiniest part of him wants me.

"Earth to Kendall," Logan said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you in there, big guy?"

I blinked quickly, bringing my focus to the chocolate brown eyes that were inspecting me with worry. "Yeah, I'm here Logie," I mumbled, finishing the last of my food.

"The shower's free," He said, still examining my every move trying to figure out if I was hurt or angry or anything else.

I nodded and moved to put my dish in the sink. "Can I talk to you really fast," I said, turning my gaze to him.

I saw him tense as he nodded and grabbed his plate, moving to follow me into our bedroom. I ignored Carlos' confused stare and followed Logan, closing the door behind us.

"What'd you want to talk about," Logan whispered, eating a bite of the pancake.

I crossed my arms, watching him sit on his bed. "What was that last night?"

He moved his eyes down to his food, refusing to look at me. "What about it?"

"Why did you take it back?"

"Kendall," he drawled out. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about this.

"Logan," I said sternly. "We're talking about this. I don't care what puppy face you make at me I want to know what's going on in your head. I _thought _I knew, but apparently I was completely wrong. I _know_ you kissed me back. You held me there and you_ liked_ it. You were fine till James put a name to it."

"I'm not gay!" His eyes snapped up to mine for a moment before falling back to his breakfast. "I don't know _what_ that was last night but it wasn't me! I want _girls_! I like chests and long hair and soft hips. I want a _wife_ not a," he waved his hand at me, not able to find the right word. "I want _kids. _I want to live a normal life after this boy band thing ends."

I stared at him and clenched my jaw. "Your body wants me. Maybe you like girls _and _guys, I don't know, but you can't deny that when I _touch_ you, you shiver. When I _kiss_ you, you want more. I felt it Logan."

"No you didn't," he yelled, standing up and glaring at me. "Stop thinking you're so irresistible that everyone wants you!"

I clenched my jaw and moved to him in three strides. His eyes widened and before he could stop me, I kissed him. It was nothing like our first. I was too angry to try and make it sweet. It was pure passion, anger, and heat. I needed to feel his reaction again. I needed to show him I knew him better and he couldn't keep lying to me like this. I moved my hands to cup around his cheeks and kept him in place gently.

He was stiff beneath my touch but I refused to let go until he gave in. Slowly, hesitantly, I felt him move against my lips. I could feel the tension ease from my shoulders at the feel of Logan's lips moving with mine. I moved my hands to his hips, giving him more freedom but still keeping him close. He didn't stop, he continued to kiss me, but we needed to breathe.

Reluctantly I pulled away, keeping close to him and breathed deeply. Opening my eyes I met brown. They were hazed. No matter how much his mouth tried to deny this, I knew he wanted it. He opened his mouth just to close it again and I couldn't help but smirk. I loved seeing how much control I could have over him at times like these.

"Think about it Logie," I whispered, watching him carefully. "You can't keep denying it like this."

He stared at me but stayed silent. I took the opportunity to steal another kiss which he instantly returned. Maybe he was starting to realize I was right, I silently prayed he would.

"Hey," James called from the doorway. I glanced at him, breaking the kiss with Logan. "Go shower," he said nodding to me. "And you," he said pointing to Logan, "are on dish duty today so don't try and back out!" He smirked then moved to leave only to pause in the doorway and nod at the floor. "You should clean that before the syrup sticks." With that he left.

I turned back to Logan, making sure he didn't revert back when James came in. His brown eyes were still hazed but they turned to look at the floor. "Oh crap," he mumbled. "I dropped it."

My gaze followed his and I couldn't stop the laugh that came from me. "Oh Logie," I grinned musing his hair. "You're adorable." I started to move to the shower.

"Wait," Logan called, grabbing my hand. "You're not going to help me clean up?"

I smirked and shook my head. "I have to shower man, you know, Gustavo's waiting and all."

He glared at me and rolled his eyes, mumbling about how Camille would've helped him. I chuckled softly and closed the door to the bathroom. This was going better than I thought.

xoxo

After rehearsals we found ourselves at the pool. Of course Jo and some of the other girls begged us and guitar dude to play the new song we had been recording. Jo really wasn't getting the hint with me. She kept looking at me and smiling and it just…was not good. But Logan's face as he sung "Stuck," that was great. He looked so confused. Like maybe he was seeing a different face to those lyrics than he normally would. And I knew it was mine, even if that does sound cocky.

I knew Logan hadn't forgotten about our kiss this morning. In fact I could tell when he was thinking about it. He could be…girlie at times. He'd get this far off look in his eyes and then his hand would touch his lips. If he realized what he was doing, he'd try and pass it off as biting his nails. Other times I would put the reminder in his head to make sure he figured out he wanted me before I turned grey haired. I'd purposely lick my lips when I caught his eye, drink from my water bottle (sometimes his), anything to get his eyes to come down to my mouth. It worked well.

The day was full of ups and downs. Logan clinging to me when the ghost table and door thing happened, that was an up. Gustavo showing up at our door asking to stay the night? Down. Sure he was a good guy and he was helping us make James', hell it was all our dreams now, come true, but a person could only take so much of him before they went crazy. And honestly, a full 24 hours with Gustavo Rocque did not sound fun.

We tried to convince mom not to be nice, just this one time. She, of course, chose to be nice. I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted to throw a temper tantrum. The look on James' face said it all. But we all bit our tongues. Gustavo had a point; he did pay the rent here. So, when mom went to check on the food, we all knew it was dinner time.

"Alright," we all cheered as mom put the platter of fish sticks on the table. Katie waited, leaning toward the food as the wolves descended. Logan stuck his hand in, grabbing as much as his smaller hand could manage then plopped it down onto his plate. I remember the first time he ate with me; I was rubbing off on him. His parents would hate me even more learning that he was forgetting his manors. James grabbed the serving spoon mom had laid out and began counting out the proper serving. I grinned as I followed Logan's example, grabbing mine more carefully so they wouldn't turn into mush. Carlos, like James, grabbed the other spoon and served himself a huge serving.

"Fish sticks? Really," Gustavo said, looking to me as mom took the spoon from Carlos to serve the older man some.

"Its fish stick Friday," Katie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She must have snuck in and stolen some food from Carlos' side because there was a big pile on her plate.

"With tots," we said in unison, all grinning at the weekly tradition. Mom shook her head and smiled at Gustavo waiting to see if he too enjoyed it. I grabbed another handful of tots for good measure and slapped it onto my plate.

"I actually prefer my fish poached with _lemon_," he began holding a fish stick up, "and my potatoes _au gratin._"

I chewed and stared at Gustavo as if he was insane, then turned my gaze up to my mom.

She pursed her lips and threw down a lemon onto his plate, then a slice of cheese. I had no idea how she knew he would want those things or how she pulled them from behind her back. Sometimes I could swear my mom was a witch. She smiled innocently and waited. Gustavo leaned away from her and slowly took a bite of the food.

We all leaned forward in anticipation. Part of me was hoping he'd hate it, grab his things, and find a crappy motel to stay at…the other part hoped he liked it. Mom hated it when people didn't enjoy her cooking.

"Not bad," he said surprised. We all sighed in relief with a hint of annoyance. "So, what else do you _dogs_ do on fish stick Fridays?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched him as I chewed. "Guess sometimes we play dome hockey?" I raised an eyebrow looking over at the machine. Please tell me he was not going to get interested in that? I really liked that dome hockey machine.

"And then," Carlos added, smiling through a mouthful of food. "A little swirly slide action."

"Then we play Biohazard Blast 4," James continued, also through a mouthful of food, as he punctuated the air with his fork. "Rise of Krouchy." I looked at James in disbelief. Was that really the whole title of that game?

"Well ah," Gustavo began chuckling. "You can count me out of those festivities." He smirked as he took a bite out of the fish stick.

We all grinned and I spared a glance at Logan. He was oddly silent through the entire thing. He seemed to be lost in thought. He was eating though, so that was a good sign. I just hoped he wouldn't freak out too much over this.

…

No matter what James and I did, we could _not _get rid of Gustavo Rocque. It was insane! I mean, we had gotten rid of virtually everything that stood in our way, but a screaming goateed record producer? That was going to be the thing that I couldn't think of a good enough plan to get rid of? Hell no.

It didn't help that Logan pairing off with Carlos was throwing me off my game. I didn't mind that he hung out with Carlos. Really I didn't. But I knew he was avoiding me. Sure, he did love proving Carlos wrong when he had ridiculous ideas, but I could be cranky about it. I didn't sound ridiculous for being jealous that Logan was hanging out with Carlos instead of me.

"Kendall," James screamed, shoving me. "Come on snap out of it! We need you to think of a plan!"

I balanced myself out and glared at him. "Sorry I just—"

"Were too busy thinking about what Logan and Carlos are doing to worry about our little problem," James sighed. "Look, I get that you're still trying to get Logan to be okay with being attracted to you because we _all _know he is. He'll come around when he's ready, so for once today, just focus on this."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Sorry," I mumbled. I rubbed my forehead as I tried to think of a good plan. I smirked as an idea came to my head. "You know, the clinic has a gurney."

James grinned and nodded, running towards the clinic near the classroom.

…

Luckily I had seen _Ghostbusters_, so I knew that you could capture a ghost with an ectovacuum. So, grabbing three of the four that were in the custodian closet on our floor, I handed one to James and Carlos and strapped one on myself.

"Logie, grab your sleeping bag and pillow ok," I asked smiling softly as I handed out three goggles and three sets of gloves.

As soon as he came back with the stuff we went down to the lobby. James, Carlos and I each did a dramatic turn around to face Logan like we were in some movie. I couldn't help the smirk that came onto my lips as Logan examined us.

Logan grinned as he looked at us. "Vacuum cleaners," he said in his high pitched 'I cannot believe you don't see how idiotic this is' voice. "We're gonna catch a _ghost_ with vacuum cleaners," his smile fell as he spoke making it more obvious how stupid he thought this plan was.

"No," Carlos said as if it was clear. "_Ecto_vacuum cleaners."

Logan blinked and furrowed his eyebrows confused shaking his head.

"They trap dust mites, stale odors," James said, showing off the nozzle, "and ghosts."

I smiled and nodded enjoying the way Logan's face contorted into the 'are my friends really this stupid' face.

"So, how come I don't get a vacuum," he looked at us with big eyes, almost hurt that he was left out of the idiotic plan.

"Oh," I began, ignoring the way James' face broke out into a huge grin. "You're the ghost bait," I smiled.

He chuckled and nodded, "right." He looked away before shaking his head and glaring back at me. "Woahwoahwoah What?"

I moved with James to pick Logan up by the arm, ignoring his protests. We dragged him to the center of the lobby. "Come on you're the fastest runner," I encouraged.

"What? No! I don't want to be the ghost bait!"

"Carlos and I are going to set up the camera," James said, grabbing Carlos by the arm and running to where the camera was hidden.

Logan looked at me with big eyes. "Please don't make me be the ghost bait?"

I smiled and pet his hair. "You don't believe in ghosts remember? Just stay calm."

"But what if I was wrong! What if that ghost is real! It seemed real when-,"

I leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss again. It was the fastest way I knew how to get him to calm down. He tensed at first but gave in a lot faster than before. I cupped my hand around his cheek, my thumb rubbing soft circles as I kept the kiss soft and caring. His lips moved with mine perfectly, like always, and his hands gripped the front of my shirt, dropping the sleeping bag and pillow.

I pulled away gently and whispered, "Logie, I'm not going to let that ghost hurt you. Just trust me, pretend to sleep, as soon as you see the ghost I'll be there ok?"

He nodded and smiled a small goofy grin. I think he was beginning to give in to me.

xoxo

Í made good on my promise. As soon as I heard Logan say the words, I was running out of my hiding spot, ready to take it on. Turned out, the _ghost_ was Stephanie…the new girl. I knew it wasn't a real ghost. But it was kind of disappointing to discover.

"Today was crazy," Logan sighed from his bed. I watched in the dim light the television was giving off as he stretched out. I stayed silent, watching his gaze shift off _South Park_ and on to me.

I wanted him to bring up what we both knew we needed to talk about. He knew I was waiting. His eyes met mine before turning back to the television and slowly drawing back up me to meet mine again.

"I thought about…what happened before," he started, his eyes wide and nervous.

"And," I prompted, leaning slightly toward him. I was going to jump off this bed and pounce on him if he said yes to me. All I needed was that one word.

"I think," he began, turning his gaze off me. "You're right. I am sort of attracted to you."

I sat up, ready to jump off the bed and kiss him, but something held me back. I could feel the 'but' coming.

"But," he began, proving me right. "My parents would disown me if they found out. I just wouldn't be able to handle that."

That was it? That was all that was holding him back? I mean, yeah, losing your family because you fell in love with a dude sucks, but I could fix this. "What if you had a fake girlfriend?"

That got his gaze back on me. "What?"

"Maybe, if you dated Camille in public, we could date in private. Your parents would never know."

"But that'd be a really douche like thing to do. She's got a crush on me it'd hurt her—"

"You could tell her," I offered.

"Like she'd really agree to do that," he sighed.

"She might," I pressed. "Don't you want to try?"

He examined my face before letting his eyes trail over my body. "Yeah," he whispered a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I do want to try."

I smirked and stood, taking the few steps to his bed and putting a knee on it. "Are you sure, Logie?"

His blush deepened as he looked up at me and nodded.

I grinned wide and leaned close to him. "Good," I whispered, my lips a centimeter from his, "because I wasn't going to stop chasing after you."

He smiled and pushed his hands into my hair. "Just kiss me already."

My grin got impossibly wider and I did as he asked. I didn't know how the fake dating would go, but I did know that I finally got what I wanted most. I wouldn't let anyone take him from me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up! DX But you totally havd Titled Heart to thank for this being out today instead of sometime later this week. She gave me the inspiration I needed. n.n I hope you like this chapter! Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR. If I did, Jo wouldn't be into Kendall, she'd be into Camille.

* * *

Logan moaned against my ear as I continued to suck on his neck. I'd found his weak spot and there was nothing in this world that was going to make me stop. I pulled him closer and smirked as I felt his leg wrap over mine under the covers. We were pressed fully against each other. I could feel just how excited he was getting over this.

"Kendall," he whined hoarsely shivering slightly.

"Yeah, Logie," I whispered huskily against his neck.

He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. "Too fast," I asked softly, kissing his jaw softly.

"A bit," he smiled turning to kiss me softly.

I did not melt into his touch. I didn't get butterflies in my stomach as his lips moved against mine and I _did not_ sigh in pure bliss.

I felt him chuckle into my lips. He pulled away slightly, his brown eyes meeting mine shining in amusement. "You're adorable."

I raised my eyebrow. "I am not adorable Logan."

"Oh you so are," he laughed. "You actually did the whole sigh thing!"

"Because of our height differences you will always be the adorable, cute, or pretty one. I don't care how big your biceps are," I smirked.

He laughed and shoved my arm. "Jerk."

"Boys," my mom called through the door. Logan tensed in my arms and I pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning my head to the door.

"Yeah," I called back.

"You're going to be late to class if you don't hurry up. Plus you still have pancakes to eat and if you don't come out here now Carlos and James are going to eat them all," she said, her voice getting farther away as she ended the sentence.

I grinned at Logan and kissed his cheek. "Come on, you love pancakes. You shower and I'll fix your plate up for you." I watched a huge grin spread across his face as he hopped out of bed and ran to take a cold shower.

I stretched out my long limbs before climbing out of bed. Hurrying I shoved on some pants and went out to the kitchen.

"Have a nice lazy morning with Logan," James asked as he smirked from his seat at the table.

"It was great," I smiled putting three pancakes on a plate for Logan and moving to get whip cream and chocolate chips. I would make this the best breakfast he ever saw. Just one of the many perks of being with me.

xoxo

We had been volunteered to be the school's dance committee, which meant a lot of work. I was a bit annoyed, but Logan seemed excited. And I was especially eager to have a slow dance with him. He pointed straight at me, how anyone could've missed the implication that he wanted to dance with me I had no clue.

Luckily, I got Jo to be in charge of the snacks, Gustavo let us have it in his studio as long as we performed, which honestly was a lot less of a demand than I thought he'd make, and now all that was left to get were chaperones.

"Okay dance committee," I began, grinning; "all we need_ now_ are some chaperones." This would be so easy. Between the four of us we could find a few adults around the Palm Woods willing to make sure their kids didn't become too grabby with the other kids.

"Dates," they said in unison. I turned slightly to watch them all slide on sunglasses. "Got it," they said, leaving me in the hallway.

I lifted my arms in an obvious 'what the hell' fashion and watched them leave. Rolling my eyes I growled as I moved through the Palm Woods, searching for parents. I would avoid Tyler's mom. There was no reason to give her anymore ideas on how cute her kid could be as a dancing actor. That poor kid had it rough enough as it was.

I could count on Jo's dad. I'm sure he'd come, and if I got him Camille's dad wouldn't be far behind. They were like best friends. They both had some baseball card collection or something. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jo's number.

"Hello," she answered her voice high and hopeful. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she was hoping for.

"Hey Jo, its Kendall, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead," she grinned. It sounded like I was on speaker phone but I ignored it.

"Do you mind asking your dad if he wants to chaperone the dance? Maybe he could get Camille's dad to join," I asked, smiling optimistically.

I heard a huge groan that sounded like maybe it belonged to more than one person. "Is that the _only_ thing you wanted to ask me?"

I stayed silent for a minute, thinking about what else we may need. "Did you get the sodies and snacks yet?"

"No," she said, sounding deflated. "I was going to get them now."

"Alright," I grinned. "Thanks Jo." I hung up, not waiting to hear her say bye and moved to the apartment. I knew I'd need more than two guys to chaperone. I needed my mom. She would be a great chaperone! Now all I had to do was convince her. As I walked to apartment 2J my mind wandered to Logan. I knew he'd be asking Camille to the dance. It was his cover after all. But I was curious on how he'd do it. I had never seen him ask someone out before. He was always too shy when it came to dating. It was one of the reasons he was the adorable one of our group. Even though I knew he didn't want Camille, I still couldn't help but feel jealousy that she'd be the first person he ever asked out. She'd be the first person he ever took charge with. Sure I didn't want Logan to try and top me, but it'd be nice if he'd just start things from time to time.

"Mom," I whined as I walked through the apartment door, pushing my thoughts away. She was putting away the dishes and smiled knowing I wanted something. No point in beating around the bush. "We're having a school dance tonight, could you _please _be a chaperone?" I looked at her, giving my best puppy face.

She pursed her lips then smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Victory! I grinned wide and savored the feel. I was one step closer to my slow dance with Logan.

"Maybe you should bring a date," Katie said from the bar stool as she ate.

Mom stumbled with the plates she was holding and dropped them all to the ground. I looked from the plates on the ground to her. This was gross. My mom, apparently, needed to get laid. _Wonderful_.

"That's funny," she chuckled nervously. "Me bring a date to the dance," she said, turning her gaze to me and grinning like she did when she was embarrassed.

I turned my gaze to Katie and smiled a little tight. This was awkward. Katie shrugged and looked at mom confused. She was still too young to understand, thank God.

"That is funny right," mom asked the ceiling, her voice serious. I smirked and kept my eyes on the floor. "No! Chaperone! Just chaperoning is good," she grinned pointing to me. I grinned back and nodded, watching her leave.

As soon as I was sure she couldn't hear I turned to Katie. "Hey Katie," I began. She made a curious noise and I continued. "When's the last time mom had a date?"

"Legend says," she smirked, "when I was three."

I snickered and nodded. I had a new item to add to the check list. Get mom a date and try not to think about what might happen if they hit it off.

…

Trying to find Fabio so my mom could have a date with him, hit it off, and possibly get laid…was disturbing. I tried to keep my thoughts on Katie through the process. You know, what she had for lunch, did she need a drink, was she doing ok in class; basically any safe topic to keep my mind off sex. So, no thinking about Logan, because as soon as my mind wandered there, and Katie said the word mom, I would be mentally scared for life.

We ordered the pocket griller thing. It came out to about eighty dollars and change. I was shocked at the price; Katie said she'd win double that in poker with the staff here so she'd pay for half. I told her to keep her money. She earned it.

"Do you really think Fabio is going to show up on our doorstep with a pocket griller jacket thing?" Katie crossed her arms over her chest as she watched me pace the living room. From the window I could see James and Logan hiding behind one of the mini walls in the pool area. James was holding a 'will you go to the dance with me' Frisbee. He was helping Logan get Camille. That was _great_. I glared at him from the window.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled back to Katie.

"Are you glaring at James or Camille," she questioned, suddenly right next to me.

"I'm not glaring," I lied. "I've no reason to glare at either of them."

I could feel the look she gave me, it was her 'that is such bullshit' look. "Right," she began, "because you _aren't _in love with Logan."

I blushed slightly and sighed. There was no point lying to her. Plus it would just make me feel bad. "I am, but he's getting a date with Camille so there's no point in-"

"Oh please! I know you two are just trying to cover it up! I saw the kiss he gave you at breakfast when he thought mom and I weren't watching! Plus you made him a chocolate chip smiley face with whipped cream hair and strawberry syrup for a mouth and tie. You two are so obviously together even if I hadn't seen the kiss."

I gaped at her. "How do you catch all this? You're ten!"

"Just because I'm ten it doesn't mean I'm blind," she sighed and looked back out the window. "I don't think he's going to get her to agree to go to the dance."

I turned my gaze back to the pool and laughed as my eyes landed on a very angry Camille in the pool and James and Logan running from sight.

The phone rang and Katie and I grinned at each other. I sprung to answer it. "Hello?"

"You have a deliver coming up," Bitters said on the other line.

My grin widened. "Is it Fabio?"

"I don't know," he sighed annoyed.

I hung up the phone and opened the door, making sure he'd come inside before I grabbed Katie and hid with her in the kitchen.

xoxo

I grinned as I held my kebob, maybe locking Fabio in the bathroom was a good idea. I turned and grinned wider as my eyes landed on Logan. "So," I began, "did you guys find a date to the dance?" I couldn't help the humor in my voice. I had seen Logan fail and by the looks of it he had been failing all day. It was cute.

James and Logan looked at each other, wincing slightly then turned back to me. "We need a little help," they said in unison. We had to stop doing that.

Logan smiled and held his thumbs up, hoping I'd give in. Which of course, I did. "Alright name it," I smiled.

"Well," Logan began. "Camille's never been asked out before-"

"Big shock there," I snickered, earning a glare from all three people in the room.

"And she wants to be asked in a way she'll remember," Logan finished. "So, I was thinking maybe you and James could dress up like a horse…and I could be a prince…and I could ride you into the dance to ask her out?" He was giving me his best puppy face.

"Are you serious," I asked, my smile dropping.

"Please," he begged.

"Come on," James encouraged. "It's the first time he's asking someone out!"

I glared at James and looked back at Logan. "And she knows this is just for the public thing? Cause you're taken?"

He blushed and nodded moving his hand to take mine. "You don't have to be jealous she knows."

"What'd she say," I pressed, moving to interlace our fingers.

"She was upset, but she said she'd do it for me. She said it'd help with her acting. But," he paused, looking down at our hands.

"But what," I asked, watching him. I couldn't help the creep of panic that rushed into me.

"But she wants to be able to kiss me," he grimaced and looked up at me.

"Hell no," I growled.

"Oh come on Kendall that's not that bad," James said. "It wouldn't be full blown make out just a peck!"

"Right," Logan agreed.

I growled. "Fine," I muttered. "I'll be your stupid horse so you can get her to agree."

"Actually," James grinned. "You'd be the horses' ass since I'm taller than you."

Katie giggled and knuckle touched with James. I rolled my eyes and led Logan out of the bathroom. "Whatever," I sighed. "Let's just go get the costumes. Jo's getting decorations and stuff. Katie you go get ready and make sure mom looks nice alright?"

I smiled as she nodded and took off running. With that I led Logan and James out to the streets of L.A.

…

I think Logan just enjoys hitting my butt. He did it three times while we were working our way into the lobby, and twice more when Camille hopped on. He'd pay for it later. Once we got to the dance floor they both got off and Logan ran to go change into regular clothes so he could dance.

"I guess you won for now," Camille mumbled, watching as I stretched my back and James pulled the horse head off himself.

I smirked and let my eyes meet hers. "I'm not going to let him slip through my hands again."

She glared at me slightly but sighed. "I see the way he looks at you. He really is happy." Her eyes hardened slightly. "But you should know if you ruin this I can make him happy too."

I watched her and nodded. It was true. I had seen the way he looked at her sometimes. He would fall for her easily if I ruined this. I just had to make sure he knew how much I cared.

James cut in, chatting Camille up while I took it as my queue to leave. I walked out to the lobby and saw Jo standing alone holding a cup. "Hey," I called smiling. "What're you doing out here? Let's dance," I said, pointing back to the dance floor.

"Hey," she said annoyed. "You can't just waltz in here dressed all half horsey and say, let's dance." She rolled her eyes and glared at me. I smiled confused and she continued. "I've been waiting all _day _for you to ask me to be your date and you never did."

Oh I could not deal with this. I raised my eyebrow and stared at her. She couldn't be serious. Were we in the fifties? "Seriously," I began, about to go off on her before stopping myself. I had to have a cover or Logan would worry. "I just thought we were," I began, smiling sheepishly, putting up an act. "You know, together."

"Really," she asked softly, falling for the classic Knight charm. "You thought we were together?"

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Like together together," she clarified.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Is that ok?" I raised my shoulders, looking at her from under my lashes.

"It's great," she grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. "Let's go dance."

I held my hand out to her and she took it without hesitation. "Actually," I said, furrowing my eyebrows and holding a finger up. "I think I have to go sing." She grinned as I led her in. And I grinned because I had managed to sneak out of a dance with Jo.

xoxo

Everyone had left and the guys and I were cleaning things up. Gustavo and Kelly had bailed on us, saying it was our idea so we handled clean up. Jo and Camille offered to stay back and help, but I really was not comfortable with the lovey eyes she kept giving me.

"I never got to dance that slow dance I wanted," Logan mumbled beside me, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks.

I tried to stifle the grin that spread on my face. He was making a move on me. "I never got the dance I wanted either," I baited, wanting him to keep going.

"The stereo is still here…we could," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know, put in a disc and maybe…dance?"

I grinned; his eyes never left the floor. Chuckling I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'd love that."

A wide grin spread across his face and he ran to do that. James and Carlos decided to take the opportunity to go check the lobby for cups. I let my bag drop to the floor and listened to the soft music that came over the speakers.

Logan appeared again and he walked up to me, standing in front of me awkwardly. "I…don't know how to dance with you."

I laughed softly before moving my hands to his hips, holding him close. "Just wrap your arms around my neck, Logie."

"Why do you assume I'd take the girls position," he complained as he did as I said.

"Because you're a shorty," I grinned kissing his forehead. "And because I'm a better dancer."

He sighed in fake annoyance as he rested his head on my shoulder. "You're just lucky you're comfortable."

I grinned and held him close as we dance to the music. It was the best dance I'd ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Here's Big Time Sparks! Finished this right before I had to go to work! I hope you like it and sorry for the lack of a long author's note but I'm late! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR

* * *

I wrapped my arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer to me as the actor on television spouted off a ridiculous line right before the building behind him blew up. I chuckled softly as Logan let out an annoyed sigh. "It was Carlos' turn to pick the movie," I whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

He groaned annoyed at having to let Carlos pick, earning a harsh shush from the Latin boy sitting on the edge of his seat. "If you two want to talk during the movie, then you can both leave!"

Logan took that as the only invitation needed and shot up off the couch and out of my arms. I glared at Carlos before moving to follow him, ignoring the way James made the whip sound.

"Logie," I asked as I walked into the room. "What's up?"

I did not expect to be pressed up against the door and kissed. Logan was fast and stronger than I remember. I groaned softly into the kiss and smiled as I returned it. It was rare that Logan started things with me, and I would not mind more of it, as long as I was still top.

"I've been dying to do that all freaking day," Logan whispered heatedly against my ear, making me shiver. "You have no idea how much it gets to me when you get so close to me like that."

I smirked and moved to kiss his ear, my voice dropping low. "Oh I think I know exactly the affect I have on you."

He grinned softly and rested his head against my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my neck softly as he held us close together. I felt my smile grow impossibly wider as I wound my arms around his waist and kissed his hair. "How did Jo take it," he asked softly.

"Take what," I asked, rubbing his back softly.

"That you're with me and that she's just a cover."

"Oh," I said, trying to remember if I told her. "Well she knows."

"You didn't tell her," he whispered, his voice getting the nagging tone as he pulled away slightly so he could look at me. "Did you?"

"I may not have said those words," I smiled, giving him my best 'please don't hate or yell at me' look.

His smile dropped into a disappointed frown. "You're the one who had this idea. You can't just lead her along Kendall, you have to think of her feelings too."

I sighed and leaned my head against his forehead. "I know Logie, I meant to tell her. It was just…watching you dance and kiss Camille," I trailed off.

He blushed brightly. "I liked our dance and kisses better."

I grinned. "You better," I whispered huskily, pushing him towards the bed till I was on top of him, "because I'm way better at both those things compared to her." I felt him chuckle as I leaned down to kiss his neck. "I'll tell her Logie."

"You better," he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice, "because if you don't, you won't be getting any more of this." He pressed his hips against mine, extracting a husky groan from me. I could feel him laugh, the vibration tickling my lips.

I grinned against his neck. "Maybe I should call her right now," I teased, enjoying the way Logan's body shivered against mine at the idea.

"She's sleeping," he whispered.

"So considerate," I smiled kissing his cheek. My kisses trailed down his cheek to his neck and shoulder. I just needed him to feel how much I loved him. If he didn't want to sleep with me right now, I wouldn't rush him. I'd been waiting long enough; there was no need to rush things. But I would take every opportunity I could to show him how much I loved him. Whether it is in the form of pancakes with faces or kisses over every place I could reach, it didn't matter, as long as he could feel it. I'd say it, but I was still afraid to. We had just started dating, and sure I had known him for a long time and I really was in love with him. But I didn't want to scare him off. It took so long for him to finally give in to me. I wouldn't screw this up by being too forward.

xoxo

Well, it was official. Carlos was a wizard. He asked when we'd meet someone like Jordin Sparks and she pops up literally as soon as the sentence ends. That kid is pure freaking _magic_.

After James freaked out about breaking his mirror, earning seven years of bad luck, and after I caught Jordin Sparks, earning the wrath of a jealous fake girlfriend who didn't know it was fake, I decided to do my best not to blow a fuse. So, I did what any fake-boyfriend would do. I set up a nice romantic lunch for her at the pool and texted her to meet me there.

The only thing that kept my mood up about that was that when Logan looked at the date I had laid out, he was jealous. I could tell by the way he pressed his lips together in a hard line. It made me very happy to see that look on his face.

But, of course, since Logan and Carlos were on the Good Luck Patrol, Jordin ended up falling into the chair, making it seem like I wanted to take her on the date. Jo got jealous and left. That ruined my plan and turned my mood sour. Now I had o go deal with chick problems. _Great._

I found Jo in the park outside the Palm Woods. I took a deep breath before running over to her. "Jo," I called.

She stopped and turned to face me, glaring at me. "What," she growled.

"Look, it's really not what you think. I'm not into Jordin Sparks," I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her. I needed her to believe me. Logie wouldn't date me if I didn't have a cover. "You really have nothing to be jealous over. I mean, after all it's not like we-"

"You need to make it up to me," Jo interrupted.

"Make it up to you?"

"Yeah, I'm your girlfriend and you need to make a nice date and show me you care."

"But, Jo that's-"

"Kendall," she interrupted again. "Just do this." With that she turned on her heel and left.

I grinded my teeth together and sighed, this was getting ridiculous.

…

We all watched grimacing as the horseshoe flew out of our hands, twirling in the air, and hitting Jordin in the back, knocking her into the well. "Maybe we are bad luck," I grinned softly. Hearing Logan hit Carlos' chest. I looked down at him, furrowing my eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah," James agreed his voice high and worried.

We all ran up to the well, none of us daring to look in. "I doubt a fall from that height could kill her," Logan laughed nervously, trying to comfort us.

"Well _that _makes me feel _so_ much better," James said his voice still high as he continued to freak out.

"WELL," I yelled, looking to Carlos and James. Logan knew I'd never yell at him.

"Nobody panic," Carlos said, putting his arms out in front of James. "I'm sure that Jordin is fine." He pulled a penny from his pocket and held it up in front of his face. "I wish," he began, closing his eyes, "that Jordin is ok." He threw it into the well and we all leaned closer to hear the result.

"Ow," Jordin cried from the bottom of the well. We all let out a breath of relief.

"She's ok," Carlos grinned happily.

"Guys, is that you?"

"Uh," I began, taking a step towards the well and looking in. "Don't worry Jordin! You can count on us," I grinned, pointing down at her. I watched her as she looked up at me annoyed. "How you doing? You good?"

"I'm in a well!"

"Right," I said, stepping back to the guys. I looked at Logan, who had his hand over his mouth and his other arm wrapped around himself. He was adorable when he worried.

"We have to call the fire department," Logan said, his eyes wide and worried.

"No, we can't call anyone!" I yelled, gesturing with my hands. "Or Gustavo will find out and _kill _us!"

"And think we're bad luck," Carlos added.

"We ARE," James yelled, looking at us like we were blind.

Carlos looked at James then ran to the well, leaning over. "Jordin," he called, "everything's fine! We got a plan." He laughed nervously before stepping back next to Logan and looking at him like a lost puppy. "Guys what's the plan?"

"_We're_ going to rescue her," I said, looking at Carlos. "Now," I said, turning my eyes to Logan. "Which one of the Good Luck Patrol's going down the hole," I said, pointing at the well. I watched as Carlos and Logan exchanged scared looks before nodding at each other.

"Well," Logan began, giving me his best pathetic face. "We thought maybe you could, since you're so brave and all."

I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Please Kendall," Logan and Carlos begged in unison.

"Aw, come on you know you can't turn down Logan," James teased behind me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. James was right. "Just give me a rope," I mumbled.

Logan grinned widely at me before running off with Carlos to fetch a rope.

"You really are wrapped around that boy's finger."

"Shut up James," I mumbled, glaring at the well. I ignored the chuckle that came from him.

Once they got back with the rope I tied it around myself then handed it to Logan. "Please don't drop me?" He nodded before handing the rest of the rope to Carlos and James. I sat on the well, making sure the guys had a firm grip on the rope before standing against the side of the wall. I looked down at Jordin, who had moved to the side opposite me, and then looked back at Logan, my fingers flexing before gripping tight again.

"Good luck Kendall," Logan and Carlos said in unison, James smirking in the background.

"Yeah," I began annoyed, glaring at them slightly. "Just lower me down." I looked back down at Jordin. "I'll put the rope around Jordin," I explained, watching Logan nod and Carlos and James exchange looks. "Then you pull us both up." I smiled.

"Hey, a four leaf clover," James yelled, letting go of the rope.

I screamed as the rope went slack and Logan and Carlos came towards me. I grunted as I hit the floor, blowing dirt up and making me cough. That was going to leave a bruise. Honestly, for all the show of Logan's biceps he should've been able to hold me up with Carlos' help. They were bigger than my own and I could carry Logan just fine. I looked up at Jordin, a small grin coming to my lips. "Oh hey Jordin, what's up?"

"What's up," she began, bending down to get a piece of paper. I prepared myself to be yelled at. "I have a song I can't figure out, I slipped on a banana peel, I got attacked by a cat, and again," she turned her face up to yell at the three boys hovering over the edge of the well, "I'M IN A WELL!"

"Has anyone seen Kendall," I heard Jo's voice say from up top. My eyes widened and I looked up, still laying on the floor of the well.

"No, no" the guys said in unison. "He's not in the well," Carlos added.

I sighed, my face dropping. Only Carlos. He sucked at lying. I stood up, looking to Jordin with wide eyes.

"Kendall," she called down to me.

I gulped softly before looking up.

"Is that you," she continued. "And _Jordin_?"

I grimaced and looked over at Jordin, seeing the same expression on her face. We both looked back up and yelled, "it's not what it looks like!" I watched as Jo, turned and left.

Groaning I rubbed my forehead. This was just a ridiculous day.

We sat in the well silently, Jordin pacing back and forth as I ignored the yelling that sometimes filtered down from above ground. "Jordin," I began smiling. "I'm sure Logan, aka the big time _brain_, is concocting an _amazing _rescue plan as we speak."

Then there was screaming. I looked up and pressed myself back against the wall. I love Logan, but having a grown man fall into you at that rate would break something. He could handle a little wear and tear.

I looked down at him as he rolled around. "WHAT PLAN WAS THAT?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," he said sarcastically, glaring at me. "I was measuring the diameter of the well to fashion a crude pully system when," he paused and looked down at the floor. "I slipped."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. So much for those gymnastic lessons.

"Don't worry Jordin," Carlos called from above. "James and I are on the case!"

"You can count on us," James grinned.

Logan and I looked at each other, then to Jordin and shrugged. "We're gonna be here a while," we said in unison.

"Now, we pour some yeast and flour into the hole and bake it at 400 degrees until everybody rises," James grinned.

"No," we all yelled.

"Or," Carlos began. "We can toss down pool noodles, fill the whole with water, and they'll float to the top!"

They were having too much fun together.

"Wait," Logan said his eyes wide. "Did you just come up with an ingenious water displacement plan?"

"Uh…yeah," Carlos faked his confidence.

Logan and I exchanged smiles. Maybe we wouldn't be stuck in here much longer. Then another scream, and down came James…with a hose.

"Millions of lucky pennies," he said, grinning in disbelief. "I'M SAVED!" He started throwing the pennies in the air, laughing like a crazy person.

I rolled my eyes and looked down between Logan and me; I didn't care if Jordin saw. I wanted a connection to him. Silently, I put my hand on his lower back, rubbing his back softly. I felt him jump at the touch but he slowly relaxed into me. James caught my eye, smiling at me and began explain about the hose when another scream sounded. I turned my gaze to Carlos, who was now on the floor in front of us.

"What'd you do that for," we said in unison as Jordin coughed.

"I was lonely," Carlos cried looking at us then letting his eyes linger on James.

"Well it looks like you may not make your recording session," Logan said apologetically. Then, as if we were one person, we all sat down, letting Jordin stay on her feet as she sighed and looked at the sky.

She started to talk but my mind wandered. I pressed closer to Logan, making sure our legs were pressed fully against each other. I kept my hand behind him, letting it roam up his back enjoying the way he'd curve into my touched. Then James started singing, that's when I tuned in again. I put my hands on my knee and listened trying to help them figure out this song for her.

xoxo

I sighed as I ran after Jo. That girl was more trouble than she was worth. I was holding flowers, and running after her through the pool side. If Logan didn't want me to have a cover I would not be doing this.

"Jo," I called again, my anger seeping through.

She finally stopped and turned to me. "What Kendall," she spat.

I stared at her for a second then shook my head and tossed the flowers to her. "We need to talk."

She held the flowers loosely and raised an eyebrow at me. "Then start talking."

I sighed and moved to her, grabbing her wrist gently and leading her to a secluded area in the park before sitting her down on a bench. "I'm not into Jordin Spraks."

"_Really? _Cause it didn't look like you weren't."

"You have nothing to be jealous over. Especially since I thought you knew that I was in love with-,"

"Woah wait," she interrupted, holding her hands up in front of her. "It is _way_ too soon for you to be anywhere near in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you Jo. I was going to say," I looked around one more time making sure no one was near before whispering, "I'm in love with Logan. I thought you knew you and I were a cover up couple just like Camille and Logan are."

She stared at me, her eyes hard. "A cover up couple?"

"Yeah," I said gently, "Logan's afraid what his parents will think if they found out…"

"So you were just using me the whole time," Jo whispered, her eyes getting teary.

"Jo," I whispered. "Come on don't cry. I mean…we really didn't have anything in common right? I thought you knew because of how I acted with Logan…or I figured Camille told you how she and I had been fighting over him."

She shook her head and stood up turning to leave.

"Jo," I called, grabbing her wrist. "Look, you can hate me all you want, just don't tell anyone ok? About Logan and me...please?"

She glared at me then tore her hand away and stomped off throwing the flowers I gave her to the floor.

…

It was dark outside and I sat on a pool chair with Logan between my legs, his back pressed against my chest. There was no one out, not even Bitters. We were in the shadows, so even if someone looked out their window they wouldn't see us. I leaned forward, kissing his bare shoulder softly. We had been swimming till Logan remembered we had just finished eating and forced me out of the pool.

"So, Jo's not going to be your cover," he asked softly, petting my arms as they wrapped around his waist.

"I doubt it, she seemed pretty pissed." I kissed the back of his neck, smiling as he shivered.

"Who are you going to get to be your cover then?"

"I think as long as you have one it won't matter right?"

He lifted off of me and looked back at me, his brown eyes big and worried. "You need a cover Kendall. I mean, what if your mom puts it together that we-"

"She knows Logie," I whispered, petting his cheek. "She told me this morning that it was wrong to date two people at the same time and that it'd hurt you."

Logan's eyes got impossibly wider. "She knows?"

I nodded and watched him worriedly.

"But…that means my parents are just a phone call away from knowing!"

"Logie," I whispered, petting his arm.

He shot up from the chair and glared at me. "How could you," he yelled in a whisper.

I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly cut in.

"I can't believe you Kendall Knight! I just needed this _one _thing. You knew I didn't want my parents to know! If they find out they'll take me back home and then what will happen to the band?"

"Logan come on I told mom not to tell she-"

"It's parent code! You have to tell the other parents if your kid is dating there's!" He started pacing back and forth, biting his nails as he moved.

I stood up and pet his shoulder. "Come on, just calm down. It'll be okay I won't let them take you awa-"

"No," he glared, stepping away from me. "You can't make promises like that anymore Kendall! Without a cover my parents are going to come here and take me back home. It doesn't matter if you don't want them to or you talk to them! They are my _parents _and I'm still under aged! I have no say in what they do!"

I felt my entire body tense. I knew my mom wouldn't say anything. I had begged her to just stay quiet about it and not even let Logan know. If he kept freaking out like this he'd be the one to tell his parents because he couldn't take the anxiety anymore.

"Logan, stop freaking out," Jo called as she walked up to us, Camille on her tail.

"Jo," Logan and I said in unison.

"Well, thanks for noticing me too _boyfriend_," Camille smirked, moving to him and kissing him.

I watched, clenching my jaw and fists. I hated her sometimes.

"Kendall," Jo began softly, dragging my attention away from the girl kissing my boyfriend. "I didn't realize how much you cared for him. I could see while you two were fighting that it was killing you."

I nodded and watched her. She was full of surprises and if this was going where I think it was…then that meant…

"I'll be your cover," she said.

I grinned wide and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered into her hair.

She chuckled and pushed me off her. "You should thank Camille."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over at the other girl.

"I couldn't let my Logie," she smirked at the stolen nickname, "be all upset over losing his boyfriend."

Logan blushed brightly and smiled. "Thanks," he whispered to both of them.

I looked over to him then back to Camille and frowned. "I guess I can forgive you for getting lipstick all over him then," I smiled slightly. I seriously owed her.

She smirked. She knew she had me and she was not going to let me forget it.

"So," Jo smiled. "I say we go on a double date, sort of."

"To the movies," Camille grinned.

"And dinner and ice cream," Jo added.

"And hockey," Logan and I grinned at each other.

"No," the girls said in unison. "We may be doing this cover thing, but we won't be watching hockey," Jo finished.

I laughed and nodded, pulling her into one more grateful hug before letting them lead us to the lobby of the Palm Woods. As we walked I reached down, threading my fingers with Logan's. He looked at me, smiling softly, and winked. I couldn't stop the grin that spread onto my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is wayyyy earlier than expected. I just love this episode and could NOT wait to write it. I love the epic joke (as Titled Heart and I have dubbed it). Heck, I love Orange!James. He's adorable. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! I wouldn't expect the next chapter for a week. I'm still not too certain what I'm doing in the next one. But I have a plan so don't worry! As always read and review! 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

"Ugh," Carlos groaned as he lay sprawled out on the couch. "It's _so _hot!" The ceiling fan in the living room was on full blast along with the a/c. He was in his boxers and helmet, refusing to dress in actual clothes until the temperature was colder.

"It's not _that _hot in here," Katie sighed, rolling her eyes as she flipped through a business magazine.

"Oh but it is baby sister," I mumbled, pulling Logan closer as I nuzzled into his neck.

"Kendall," Logan whined, shoving at me softly. "Come on it's really too hot for cuddling.

"I am not cuddling. I'm staking my claim."

"Dude," Carlos interrupted. "Logan's right. You're cuddling."

Logan laughed halfheartedly and shoved at me again. I ignored him and proceeded to pull him closer, putting my leg over his.

"Kendall, seriously, I'm burning up," Logan whined.

"If I want to hold my boyfriend then I'm going to fu-reaking hold my boyfriend. Suck it up," I mumbled into his neck.

"Woah, what," Carlos asked, springing up and staring at us with wide eyes.

"What," Logan and I asked in unison.

"You two are _together,"_ he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Katie sighed, standing and moving to her room. She was always so cranky when she got hot.

"Yeah, we've been together for a week now," Logan blushed, rubbing his hands on his pants nervously.

"Carlos," I said softly a small smile coming to my lips as I pulled Logan closer. "You really couldn't tell?"

"No," Carlos began, shaking his head slightly. "I thought you were just being Kendall and Logan. You guys have been all over each other since you first met. Can't really tell the difference," he smirked.

Logan was bright red and I grinned getting an idea. "Oh there's a big difference now Carlitos," I said.

He tilted his head curiously. "Really?"

I nodded. "Now I can do this." I grinned before putting my hand on Logan's chin, turning his face towards me gently and kissing him softly. I was vaguely aware of Carlos laughing before he flopped back onto the couch, but my mind and body was focused on Logan. The way his lips moved so easily with mine and the way quiet moans sounded in the back of his throat as I deepened the kiss. The way he turned toward me and shoved his hands into my hair, holding me in place. It was all so perfect I never wanted to stop.

"HEY," Carlos yelled, making us jump apart. I glared at him as he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to interrupt but…I just had a great idea!"

"Really," Logan said breathlessly, I had to admit it brought a wide grin to my face knowing I had caused that.

"Yeah! It's hot," Carlos stated as if it was a matter of life and death. "So, we should go in the pool to cool down!"

Logan and I blinked in disbelief. I would've bet money he would've suggested something crazy like sitting in the air ducts. "That," I began. "Is a really good idea."

"To the pool," Logan yelled, jumping up and running to our room to change into his swim trunks. Carlos grinned proudly and did the same.

…

Hearing James use the word _tantastic_, made my cringe. Seeing an ORANGE James walk up to the pool chair made me want to punch him. I _hated _people who did fake tans. _Especially_ fake ORANGE tans. Who the hell wants to look like an overgrown oompa loompa?

Gustavo's face when he saw James? Priceless. It almost made me want to fake having Hollywood Fever and show up wearing some ridiculous over the top douchy actor outfit. Or maybe as a hippie.

Anyway, on Logan's discovery of the Mangerine Action Tan's weakness, we devised a plan to make James normal again.

"I was thinking that we'd get snow cones to beat the heat," Carlos began, as he cocked his water gun. "But this works too." I smirked. We all sported bandanas. They were Carlos' idea. Bandana man was better than Orange James any day. So, his theory was that it James saw us wearing his bandanas it'd bring him back around.

"This should break the _fever,_" Logan began, chopping the air with his hand, being adorable, "quite nicely."

"Carlitos," I smiled. "You scope the pool for Orange James." He nodded and I turned to Logan. "Loganator," I pointed at him, smirking softly. "You hit the Palm Woods park." He cocked his gun in response. "And I'll stake out the lobby. Move out!" We all cocked our guns one last time and proceeded to do a very manly, and not at all Charlie's angels, exit.

We split up once the elevator hit the lobby floor. Logan ran to the park, Carlos to the pool and I hid behind the counter. Luckily Bitters was out doing God knows what so he wasn't around to yell at me. I grinned at the sound of the spray. James was coming in.

I waited for the sound to get closer then screamed, "JAMES!" I popped up out of the counter and held my guns up. James' smile fell as he looked at me, spray bottles in hand. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. I aimed my guns at him and pulled the trigger.

He was insane. He somehow pulled some Matrix crap and dodged my first attack. I quickly began rapid fire at him. He smirked and did cartwheels, dodging all of my attacks. When had he become so good? Dodge ball! James was always amazing at dodging because in dodge ball we _always_ aimed at him to mess up his hair or face. I suddenly hated myself for teaching him how to dodge.

I continued shooting, following his movements till he got to the elevator that conveniently opened and he rushed in. He poked his head out again, spraying his face with the tan and vanishing into the metal box.

I stared in awe and held the guns out at my side. "I can't believe I missed." That's when the groaning and moaning came to my ears. I turned and gasped at the sight. I had soaked everyone in the lobby except who I had been aiming for. I laughed nervously, "looks like you guys beat the heat." They did not seem happy. I made a noise of panic and ran.

It was refill time. I ran to the hose outside and filled my backpack water carrier up.

"What are you doing," Jo asked, smirking slightly at my outfit.

"Oh hey Jo," I smiled. "James is orange and I need to make him normal again."

"Mangerine Action Tan," she asked, nodding.

"Yeah, Camille told you," I asked.

"Yup." She grinned. "You could always just push him into the pool."

I smirked and nodded. "I could, but would that really be as fun?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Boys." With that she left.

…

I was hiding behind a chair in the lobby when the elevators dinged and the tell tale sound of the aerosol can went off. James.

I popped up as he passed the chair and shot at him. He took off running and I chased after him. I saw Carlos by the pool with the Jennifers and groaned. What could he be doing! We had a plan. Were Logan and I the _only _ones who stuck to the plan?

"Carlos," I yelled my voice deeper than normal as I ran after James. "A little help here!"

James led me through the pool area, into a tent and through the back only to pass by Carlos again. He spun in the air and yelled in triumph. I was shooting nonstop at him. He was too damn good at dodging.

"CARLOS," I yelled, still chasing James. Freaking long legged James.

He ran into the lobby, looking back at me and bumping into a girl. He fell, rolling and hitting the wall, sitting up and looking at me in fear. I smirked as I slowed to a walk. I had him. He was being forced to be submissive, and I had to admit…I was mildly attracted to him. Usually the whole super-pretty boy didn't do anything for me. But this moment, right here, seeing the way James looked up at me from under those long lashes, the way his long legs were spread out, I wanted him.

"Sorry James," I said my voice husky. "But you got the fever." He pressed himself up against the wall, looking at his spray bottles and then holding them up in front of his face. I held up my guns and smirked. "And I've got the cure." He looked up at me in anger, his lips tense. I aimed at him, he crossed his arms over his face, I grinned wide and I pulled the trigger. Nothing. James peeked up at me through his arms. "Unbelievable!"

James popped up on his feet. His face creepily impassive. "What's the matter Kendall," he began his voice deeper than mine making my eyebrows raise. His arms shot up, holding the spray bottles at eye level. "You're looking a little," he said, tilting his head, "pale." He looked at me straight. "TANNING POWERS GO!" He began spraying me, his arms moving fast trying to get me.

"No," I cried blocking him with my arms. "James no tan!" I was reduced to caveman speech.

He ran away and I looked around before hearing my phone ring. "Kendall," Gustavo yelled on the other side of the line. "I trust you've solved our little problem. Now, get back to the studio. We've got work to do."

Suddenly I heard a bongo. My head wiped around to find Logan dressed as a stoner hippie, Carlos with the Jennifers and wearing a suit. I had obviously fallen into the Twilight Zone. I took off my glasses, watching Logan dance as he played the bongos and James sprang out from behind the counter. "Oh you have no idea," I said into the phone before hanging up.

…

Gustavo was ripping me a new one when out of nowhere the Jennifers and Carlos, and Logan walked in. Logan was banging on those bongos and his eyes were blood shot behind those yellow tinted glasses. I was going to _kill _guitar dude.

"Yo," Carlos began, shoving past me and pushing me aside. "Gustave." He paused and pulled off his sunglasses. "I want a solo on the next album we record."

"And," the Jennifers cut in. "His new name is Jennifer."

Gustavo did a double take and stared at Carlos. "Okay maybe not that," Carlos said. I glanced back at Logan, who looked incredibly mellow. "But the band's new name is _Carlos_ and the Rush."

Gustavo stared at him and reached out, grabbing the album cover and tossing it over his shoulder. "Well you and the _PRINCESS POSSIE _can take it and-,"

Bongo drumming cut in. "Everybody chill," Logan began drawing out the word as if he was suddenly fascinated with it, "it out. And hop aboard the Logan train, WOO WOO, to Melloville." He was suddenly right in front of Gustavo, who looked like he was holding back his laughter. I smirked trying to hide the grin I had. Logan raised his finger and poked Gustavo's nose as he said "Binck!" He smiled and tapped his bongos again, whispering the word chill.

Gustavo stood, apparently controlling himself from laughing and knocked the bongos out of Logan's hands. I covered my mouth as I tried not to laugh at the adorable face Logie made.

"Knock knock," called James through the door.

We all turned around and said in unison, "who's there?"

"Orange," James said an obvious grin in his voice.

"Orange who," we called back.

The door opened, revealing James holding _four_ bottles of the spray tan. "Orange you glad I brought enough Mangerine spray for EVERYBODY?" He grinned and began spraying us all. We all screamed and ran to hide behind someone else or the furniture. Kelly and I looked at each other and made a break for the door as James continued to taunt Carlos, the Jennifers, and Logan.

xoxo

I decided to team up with Camille and Tyler to try and get Logan back to normal. I thought it'd be simple. Give him a taste of a math problem and he'd be cured. I was wrong. So, I decided to use my charm on him.

"Camille," I whispered. She looked at me silently. "Get Tyler out of here. I'm going to go to plan B."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Alright just try not to do it in the open. It'd kind of defeat the purpose of having fake girlfriends."

I rolled my eyes but nodded. I watched her leave then made my move.

"What's up Kendie," Logan giggled as he grinned up at me.

Oh he was out of it. I grinned and sat next to him. "Just wondering what you're up to."

"Oh you know," Logan grinned, enjoying the way the words slipped of his tongue. "Just playin' my bongos."

I smirked and moved my hand to caress his thigh. "I bet I could think of something a lot more fun."

He grinned wide at me, all the tension gone from his posture. "Really?"

"Yup," I smirked, moving my hand up his thigh slowly. I knew my Logan. He'd freak out any minute and be back to normal.

He leaned closer to me, looking around before his bloodshot eyes landed on me again. "You're talking about sex right," he whispered.

I chuckled and nodded kissing his chin.

He chuckled softly and leaned in closer to me. "Let's do it."

I froze. "What?"

"Let's do it," he repeated grinning wide. "I really want you Kendall," he added huskily.

This was wrong. Logan was obviously not himself. I should not even be _considering _taking him right here on this blanket for everyone to see. I bet he'd look amazing laid out under me against the grass and blanket. The sounds he'd make…when he was so loose and mellow from the pot. He wouldn't hold anything back. I shivered as my eyes hooded. I wanted him badly.

"No," I whispered huskily, clenching my jaw. "Logie, come on you know you wouldn't want this. Not out here in front of everyone. What if your parents found out?"

He smiled and pulled me down on top of him, kissing my ear softly before whispering, "I wouldn't care if my parents were standing right behind us. I want you Kendall."

I shivered into him, groaning as he kissed my neck. This was not good. This was a horrible plan. Logan would hate me if I went through with this. He would never want his first time to be here. He'd want privacy and a bed.

"Logan," I groaned, pressing my hips into him earning a moan.

He whispered my name and slid his hands over my chest. I wasn't strong enough for this. I couldn't resist him. He wanted me and I wouldn't deny him.

That was when my phone rang. I cursed and moved to answer it. Logan didn't stop his motions, his hands moving to pull off my shirt. "Hello," I said huskily into the phone, my voice as low as it could possibly go.

There was a pause on the other end. "Kendall," Gustavo asked in confusion.

I bit back a moan as Logan gave up on my shirt and started grinding up into me. "Come on Kendall," he whispered. "I want this."

"Yeah," I said, feeling like there was gravel in my voice.

"Meet back at the studio now Kendall," Gustavo yelled in my ear. His voice was high. He was freaked out. I groaned a goodbye and hung up, my eyes traveling to Logan.

"Logie," I whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I love you, but I can't do this here. Not when you're high. I want you to be yourself, I want you to be the Logan I fell in love with." He paused, staring at me with wide eyes. He almost looked normal. I leaned up, kissing his forehead and slowly, reluctantly, began to separate us.

…

After a cold shower and a meeting with Gustavo and Kelly, we came up with an amazing idea on how to remind the guys of their roots. There was an awesome snow fight, and they went back to normal. I was so happy to see Logan toss his bongos away I ran to him and hugged him, twirling him in the air slightly. He, of course, blushed and pushed out of my arms and threw a snow ball at me. I grinned and we both teamed up with James and Carlos to take out Gustavo and Kelly.

I smiled at the memory and stretched as I watched the cartoon Carlos had on. Logan was in the shower. The pot was totally worn off before he got in, so I wasn't too worried about him drowning.

I was still a mess from that scene in the park. Every time my thoughts roamed back to it I couldn't help but shiver. Logan had wanted me. And I, of course, had to have morals. If I was smart I would've just complied. Though, if I would've done that I doubt Logan would've stayed with me. I sighed.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I smiled. "Logie," I whispered.

"Come to the room," he smiled whispering in my ear. "I want to talk to you."

I grinned and stood, following him to the room. Maybe I'd get lucky and Logan still wanted me.

As soon as I closed the door he was on me. I silently thanked god and pulled him fully against me. He smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to my hair. It felt different this time. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was different about the way Logan moved against me. He felt more comfortable. Like a weight had been lifted off him. I tensed and pulled away, staring at him till he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked, his eyes perfectly normal.

"You're not high," I said in shock.

He gave me his half smile half frown and shook his head. "Nope."

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared. "Then what's up with the sudden make out session?"

"I can't kiss you anymore?"

"No! I mean, of course but you usually don't kiss me like that."

"Well," he began, a soft blush rising over his cheeks. "I just thought I should calm down and stop over analyzing things. I mean, I know how you feel about me and-,"

"Wait what," I interrupted.

His blush brightened and he smiled. "You told me you loved me in the park."

My eyes widened and I looked down. "I did, didn't I?"

"Did you want to take it back," he whispered, the hurt rolling off his voice.

"No!" I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "No, I just…I had planned to tell you in a better situation and not when you had me barely able to think." I smiled weakly and pet his cheek. "I didn't want you to think I was only saying it to get in your pants."

Logan grinned and leaned into my touch. "I know you wouldn't throw that word around." He smiled.

"Good," I whispered, smiling and closing the distance, kissing him softly.

He pulled away slightly and smiled, teasing me. "I love you too…you know that right?"

I grinned so wide I thought my face was going to break. "Yeah," I whispered, leaning in again to kiss his cheek. "I know Logie." I smiled as I pulled him closer to me, rubbing his back. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him like this. I'd never let anything tear us apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Here's BTVideo! This chapter changes the story into a rated M piece. It's at the end so if you want to skip it you can. Really nothing else happens in that section but the M part. I had help writing the scene from my friend Liz! She's the best and laughed at how red I was. XD Titled Heart (aka my soul sister) gave me the idea for the Jo and Camille scenes! You can take them however you want because this is in Kendall's POV and he really doesn't care about whether or not they're getting it on. xD Enjoy! The next chapter will be up after BTConcert airs. I'd give it a week from Friday since classes start on Monday. Enjoy and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR

* * *

I grinned as I led Logan through the crowd of movie goers. My hand was on the small of his back and he somehow managed to lean into the touch while still standing normally. His cheeks had a light blush and I couldn't help but want to make it grow brighter. I'd convinced him to go see a romantic movie that had all the girls at the Palm Woods fawning over the lead actor.

I don't really remember what the movie was about, just that during the sappy love scenes Logan's cheeks would blaze and he'd fight so hard not to look at me. And when the two leads had sex, well, let's just say I had never seen anyone that red in my life. He couldn't fight his desire to look at me anymore, and when he saw my gaze focused on him smirk in place, he made the cutest embarrassed face I'd ever seen.

I walked with Logan towards the Palm Woods. It was dark outside and he was getting comfortable with the idea of no one being able to see us. He slowly got closer to me so his side was pressed against mine. I smiled and silently wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him even closer. "Did you like the movie Logie," I whispered, kissing his hair.

He chuckled softly and nodded. "I did actually, it was weird."

"And," I began, the smirk obvious in my voice, "just out of curiosity, what were you picturing during the sex scene?"

The blush that invaded Logan's face was precious. And I would deny ever thinking that word. He looked up at me with the widest most innocent eyes I had ever seen. And that just made me want him that much more. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he whispered.

I grinned and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek and whispering, "oh really? Cause I have a suspicion you know e_xactly_ what I'm talking about. I saw the way you looked at me."

He smiled and kept his eyes on the sidewalk in front of us. I watched him, grinning widely. Then, without warning he looked at me and winked. I felt my body heat and I wanted nothing more than to press him up against the wall and have my way with him. I licked my lips absently and traced the line of his jaw with my eyes, going down his neck and then down his shoulders.

"Are you checking me out," he asked his voice high in embarrassment.

I chuckled and turned my gaze back up to his face. "Yeah, you gonna do something about it?"

His blush got deeper and he shook his head. "You're a pervert, we're out in public!"

"You didn't object when you were a stoner. In fact I had to stop you from getting me naked in the Palm Woods Park in the middle of the afternoon. Do you realize how many kids we would've scared?"

Logan turned beat red. "I was under the influence of hallucinogens and I cannot be held accountable for what I did or said!"

I smirked and leaned closer whispering heatedly into his ear, "you said you wanted me."

He shivered against me and pressed closer to me.

"Was that just the pot talking?"

He stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head. "It was me."

My grin got impossibly wider as I kissed his ear. "Good," I whispered. "Because I want you too. I have for a very long time."

His eyes widened and I turned my gaze to the doors of the Palm Woods. I led him inside, ignoring his gaze on me. I had given him something to think about and I knew he'd be flipping the idea of us sleeping together over and over in his head until he couldn't stand it anymore. Maybe once our first time passed, he'd be more prone to just jump me. But until then I'd have to put that image in his head till it took over him.

xoxo

Looking back, maybe a slushy brain freeze race was _not_ an amazing idea. Sure it was fun…until the crippling pain hit and we all landed on the floor. And it was pretty interesting to see Logan sucking on something till his tongue turned red, but it could've done the same thing by handing him a ring pop.

Once the brain freeze wore off Logan begged Camille to tell him she was rehearsing for a part. When he found out it wasn't fake his eyes immediately went to me, pleading silently for me to fix everything. But he didn't always need me to come up with plans for him.

"Wait," he began his eyes wide with the idea. "We can get Camille a part in our music video!"

"Really," Camille asked, stopping her fake crying.

"Stall your dad," I grinned pointing at her then the floor. "Until we get back."

"Got it," she said seriously, grabbing her suitcase and walking towards him before making a big show of falling and crying. Her dad looked at her worried and proceeded to help her. She winked at us and we all grinned.

"Man," James began. "She's good."

I nodded and then quickly ran with them to find Kelly and get to the studio.

Once we got there, were told repeatedly by Gustavo that Camille would NOT be in the video, and were driven back to the Palm Woods, only to lie to Camille again and tell her she was in it…I felt kind of guilty. Now that I had Logan, and Camille had no chance of stealing him, I realized she wasn't all bad. We all really wanted to help her out. We were still nice guys.

We were such nice guys that we ended up lying to the Jennifers, Jo, and a bunch of other kids at the Palm Woods telling them they were all in the video. On the plus side I did earn a kiss on the cheek from Jo, which earned a possessive glare from Logan. I counted it as a win.

That's when we realized we could just make our _own _video and get everyone to believe it was the real one. Maybe then their parents wouldn't make them leave. And that was when the curious mob of teenagers entered apartment 2J.

"Start lying now," Logan whispered, covering his mouth with his fist as he walked back to us.

"Uh, the record company," I began, using big arm gestures to make it seem real. "Wants Big Time Rush's video to be directed by," I paused looking at Logan and James then back to the mob holding my hands out. "Big Time Rush." They stared at us in disbelief and I smiled. "It's high concept."

"So, what's the concept," Jo asked, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. Really? Now is when she decides to pick up on my lying?

We all grimaced and Logan stuttered as we thought.

"There's a," Carlos began glancing to me then back to Jo. "There's a car. A _pretty pretty_ car," he finished, using hand gestures to rival my own.

"And um," James began, clapping his hands together before holding them out. "We are driving because the city is ours," he said, accentuating the sentence with a point of his finger.

The mob seemed to like the idea and I grinned before guitar dude cut in. "What else," he said, raising his sunglasses. Today _would_ be the day he decided not to smoke.

"Uh," Logan began, "it's a video about a flash party on a rooftop overlooking the cit-ay."

"Because no matter what city you're in," I began. "If you have friends and music you can make the city yours."

"Awesome," the blonde Jennifer cried, queuing the others to erupt in applause.

"That's actually really cool," James whispered to me seriously.

"I know it is," I whispered back looking at him in shock.

"And once my dad sees the video BOOM I can stay at the Palm Woods," Camille grinned. We all cheered and I grinned but then furrowed my eyebrows and watched Jo. She looked like she was so thankful Camille would get to stay. I shrugged the idea away and looked at Logan. I'd be happy if I was able to help make sure one of my friends stayed here too. My gaze drifted to Carlos as he stepped forward holding a camera he got from who knows where.

"Let's shoot a video," we all said in unison. The crowd cheered and before we knew it we were out in the parking lot.

…

Okay so _maybe _the video did suck. Alright it completely and totally sucked. Marcos said his dead Chihuahua could do better and you know what? I didn't doubt him. But that wasn't where my mind was. Sure, I came up with the plan to get a good video into action, but I was more focused on what happened five minutes ago. When Camille slapped Logan.

I get it. Camille is a method actress and she enjoys slapping me when she can and Logan when he tried to hit on Jo. But this? Her slapping him because he lied to try and help her _stay_ at the Palm Woods? That pissed me off.

Once Katie told Marcos about her plan to get the car, I told Logan and the others to go upstairs and change. I had something I needed to take care of.

Finding Camille wasn't hard. I just followed the loud fake crying. When I got to her apartment the door was open. I walked in without waiting for permission and saw Jo brushing a strand of Camille's hair away from her face.

"Hey it'll be okay. I mean…maybe something will happen and you'll be able to stay here with us," she said softly.

"My dad's pretty determined to go home," Camille sighed defeated.

I cleared my throat, earning both their gazes on me. "Jo, can I speak to Camille alone?"

She nodded and moved to Camille's bedroom, probably helping her pack.

"What's up Kendall," Camille asked.

"You hit Logan."

"It was a love slap," she sighed.

I growled and moved closer to her. I wasn't angry enough to hit her, plus I'd never hit a girl, but I was angry enough to yell. "I don't care what you want to call it. Logan was the one determined to help you out here. I wouldn't have offered to put you in the video, because I don't like watching you make out with _my_ Logan." I glared at her. "If you touch him like that again, I'll do everything I can to make sure your dad forces you back home to Connecticut."

She glared back at me. "Logan would be disappointed in you when he finds out. Plus he won't date you without a cover."

"I'm not going to let a crazy actress hurt him," I whispered. "If you want our help to stay at the Palm Woods, you won't slap, punch, or hit Logan again."

"That video isn't going to get my dad to let me stay," Camille yelled.

"We have a plan, involving a _real _director and a _real _crew. If you want in, you will swear not to hurt Logan."

"It's how I show affection."

"Bullshit," I growled. "You had _no_ affection towards me when you'd hit me. Just agree already so I can go back to the guys."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine I won't and I'll apologize."

I nodded and moved to leave. "Oh one more thing," I said looking back at her. "Don't get too excited about how speechless you make Logan when you kiss him. He does a _lot_ more when I kiss him," I smirked and her jaw dropped in disbelief.

…

Once we had all seen the video I couldn't help the grin that came to my lips. I couldn't believe they left the part where I gave Logan my 'come to bed eyes' while we were in the car. Something about seeing him drive that car just got to me.

I hugged Jo softly before letting go to check and make sure Logan wasn't too hurt from the running jump Camille gave him. He was grinning so I wasn't too worried. I could see Camille whispering something but slow clapping turned my attention away from them and to Gustavo.

He told us we had done great and had even earned himself a kiss from Marcos while we earned ourselves Bitters car. I was so stoked. This meant I got see Logie driving more often which had, at some point while filming the video, become a kink of mine.

Now we all sat in the living room patting our stomachs. It was the day after the video was played for everyone and we had just gotten back from a drive. I pulled Logan close and nuzzled into his neck, receiving a shiver in return.

"Your mom and Katie went out for the day," James asked, flipping through the Men's Fashion magazine.

"Yup, they went to Vegas again."

"We should go see that new action movie that's out," Carlos grinned. James' grin matched his as he nodded.

"I don't feel like driving," Logan whined, "or seeing that movie."

I chuckled against his neck, "how about you two go without us."

Carlos moaned. "But what's the point of having a car if you won't drive us places!"

James smirked and pulled on the shorter boy's arm. "Come on; let's just leave the two couch potatoes here. We'll have more fun anyway."

I smirked at James knowing exactly what he thought was on my mind. That guy knew me way too well. I waited till he and Carlos were gone and the door locked before I started kissing Logan's neck. He shivered against me and whispered my name moving his hand to trace patterns into my back.

My hands traced over his stomach and chest, raising shivers out of him before he turned his head and captured my lips with his own. I pulled him closer to me, so he was almost in my lap. He followed my motions. His hands tracing every inch of me he could reach. Soon, I managed to get him fully in my lap. He moaned against my lips softly as I pressed up against him.

Suddenly his eyes shot open. He was panting as he pulled away from the kiss. "Kendall," he whispered huskily, his pupils dilated. "What are you doing?"

I chuckled softly and leaned up kissing his ear and whispered, "I was kissing you."

He blushed and poked my nose. "But where did you plan on going with this."

"As far as you wanted to go," I smiled petting his cheek. "I love you and if you want to wait then I'll wait...but if you wanted to go all the way right now I wouldn't stop you."

He grinned softly and rested his forehead against mine. "You don't think it's too soon?"

He so wanted this. "Not for me. I've been in love with you for…a while now. So I'm ready to go all the way with you. Are you?"

Logan studied me for a moment, his eyes tracing my face before moving down me and staring at my lap, no doubt seeing the obvious arousal there. His blush deepened and his eyes shot back up at me wide and innocent. But on closer inspection I could see how big his pupils were. I could feel how bad he wanted this.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Logie," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip before nodding. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather do this with," he whispered.

I grinned wide and pet from his cheek down to his neck. "Positive?"

He nodded and leaned into my touch, his breath shivering as my hand trailed down his chest.

"You're really sure," I teased.

"Kendall if you don't do this now then I swear to God I'm going to the shower and dealing with it myself."

I groaned at the mental image and stood up, holding him up. "Just remember you can always change your mind," I whispered, wanting him to be sure about this. The last thing I wanted was for him to regret it.

He clung to me and nodded, nuzzling into my neck as he began to lick and suck at it. I groaned deeper, and moved faster, all but kicking the door closed and almost ripping the handle off when I tried to lock it. The things he could do with his mouth…it just made me wonder what else it could do.

I laid him down on the bed, smiling down at him with hooded eyes as he gave me the same blissful look. He pulled me closer to him, bringing me to hover above him. I leaned down slowly, capturing his lips with mine in a slow kiss. He smiled into it; he loved when I did this. Just took my time with his lips to make sure he knew what I felt. We both knew this was how we said 'I love you' without saying the words. But sometimes, I liked hearing it. "I love you," I whispered against his lips smiling before moving to add another mark on his neck.

He panted and swallowed hard his voice offering a shaky, "I love you too." I couldn't help but smile at the sound. I loved the way his voice shook when he was experiencing pleasure.

My hands roamed up from his hips under his shirt. He gasped at the feel of my cool hands on his skin but arched into me to make it easier to get his shirt off. Once I tossed it to the side I leaned back down kissing his collarbone.

"Kendall," Logan whined. I hummed softly and he continued. "Take off your shirt."

I grinned against his skin and whispered, "excited?"

His blush deepened. "Shut up," he growled pulling at my shirt. I grinned and let him take it off watching as his eyes roamed down my chest. His hands traced down my chest drawing goose bumps from me.

Slowly I leaned back down, kissing him deeply as my hands trailed down to his hips holding him down as I grinded against him. He gasped into the kiss and shivered, moving his hands to my back and clinging to me. His hips moved with mine and I pulled away panting deeper as I fumbled with the button of his jeans.

I groaned at the feel of his lips suddenly on my neck. My hands worked faster to pull his pants down and I could feel him kicking off his shoes and socks to get the pants the rest of the way off. My hand moved to rub against him eliciting a high pitched gasp. I smirked as his lips fell off my neck in a moan and I moved down him to kiss his stomach. He shivered as I pulled his boxer briefs down and off.

I licked my lips at the sight in front of me and leaned down running my tongue against him fully. He let out a deep moan and shivered, his hand flying down to cling to my hair. I smirked and took the tip into my mouth sucking deeply. Logan groaned loudly and threw his head back. I smiled and took more of him in my mouth. Rolling my tongue around him and moaning gently. He shivered doing his best not to move his hips and my hand came up, holding his hip down. I started to bob my head, taking time to suck at the tip before moving back down. Logan was writhing underneath me, whispering my name like it was a prayer.

With a soft pop I pulled off him kissing his thigh gently. "Logan," I whispered, looking up at him. His eyes were cloudy as he met my gaze, his chest rising and falling fast. "I want to fuck you."

His eyes snapped shut and he let out a low groan. "Then stop talking about it already and do it."

I smirked and started pulling the rest of my clothes off. He was impatient and I would not keep him waiting for long. I spread his legs wider. I silently thanked God I decided to use my bed and reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. I squirted it on my fingers, warming it slightly before teasing his opening with it. He whimpered as I gently slid my long index finger in, feeling his warm insides. I move it in and out slowly for awhile, and once Logan relaxed some, having gotten used to the feel, I added another finger; my breath shallow as I focused on how easily he took my fingers in.

"Kendall," Logan growled when my third finger was in. "Would you please just get in already?"

I blushed, the smirk on my face obvious as I slid my fingers all the way out, smiling at his virgin opening gaped slightly for the moment after. I kneeled in front of him, squirting some lube on my hand. I warmed it, rubbing my hands together, and slowly began stroking myself with it. Logan's gaze followed my every motion; his breath coming out in short rasps as I made sure my cock was nice and wet. With one last squirt of lube I made sure Logan's entrance was still slick. I leaned in, cock in hand, as I rubbed the tip against his slippery hole. I gasped and sighed slowly as I pressed into him ever so gently, he hissed, and I paused. With a lustful, determined growl, he demanded I continue, his eyes burning into mine. And so I did, slowly sliding into him inch by inch. I gave him a moment, letting him adjust to and savor the feeling of being filled by my size. Once he nodded, quietly whimpering that I continue, I started thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm. He wrapped his legs around me, letting me slide in deeper and thrust back down against me as I thrust in

It was hot inside him. So hot. I could barely think straight it felt better than anything I had ever imagined. I groaned and leaned down, thrusting deeper and faster as I kissed his neck, my hand wrapping around his length as I pumped him in time with my thrusts. His cries got louder and part of me wondered if the neighbors could hear.

I panted into his neck as I moved faster, adjusting myself slightly, trying to find that spot that would send him over the edge. Without warning he cried out louder than I had ever heard him. I groaned at the sound and moved faster, hitting the spot over and over. "Logie," I growled deeply into his ear. "Come for me Logie." He moaned louder and I felt it coming. His body tensed as he climaxed his release erupting, squirting over my hand and onto his stomach. After several hard bursts, the last bit slowly dripped onto my fingers. I smiled and without breaking eye contact, I moved my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean, taking great time and pleasure in this act

Our breaths became synchronized as we struggled to catch them. He was mumbling things I couldn't make out and I silently showered his neck and cheek in kisses. I just wanted to stay like this forever. The feel of being inside him, of finally being as close to him as I possibly could. It was a drug.

Slowly our breaths evened out and I pulled out gently, kissing away the moan he let out at the loss. I rolled off him and he snuggled in close to me, hiding his face in my chest. "That was," he began in a raspy voice, his face getting hot.

I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Logie," I whispered, my voice still husky.

"I love you too," he smiled, yawning softly. I kissed his hair one last time before pulling the cover over us. I could feel him drift off and I couldn't help but think he was amazing. Closing my eyes I smiled and silently prayed I had remembered to lock the door because there was no way in hell I'd be leaving this bed tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I am so incredibly sorry it took me so long to get this up for you guys! Really this would've taken a LOT longer to get up if it wasn't for Tilted Heart. So you have her to thank! This is the end of this fic and depending on how this new season goes (which premieres Saturday night at 8:30pm EST!) there may or may not be a sequel. This was a BIG episode to cover and I hope the huge word count won't freak anyone out. I also hope that none of you expect this big of a chapter from me ever again. XD I doubt I could do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Read and review! 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR. But I did pre-order the deluxe package of their CD. X3

* * *

For the past week I couldn't get a grin off my face. Logan was embarrassed by it. He insisted the guys would figure out what happened or worse, my mom would know. He didn't realize that the guys _already _knew. Well at least James did. I had no idea if Carlos even thought about my relationship with Logan. As far as I knew, his sights were saved for Swirly. He loved that slide more than anything or anyone in this house. We all knew it. James was the only one who seemed annoyed by it.

As for mom, I had no idea if she knew what Logan and I had done in our room a week ago. Hell I didn't know if she knew what we did last _night_ in our room, which made my grin change into a smirk. It'd been a very good week.

"Kendall," Carlos yelled as he slid down Swirly and looked up at me, his dark eyes wide in fear.

"What is it," I asked, worry chasing away the smirk.

"James and Logan are at the pool and I saw," Carlos began, struggling to get out of the slide before finally falling on his helmet and popping back up. "There's this guy there!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "So?"

"He's hitting on Logan! And James is too busy talking to the guy's assistant to tell Logan he's being flirted with!"

My jaw clenched and without waiting to hear more I turned on my heel and all but ran to the Palm Woods pool.

The sight that met me was worse than I expected. Logan was blushing, fucking _blushing_, as some brown haired guy wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gestured as if he was asking him to picture something. My hands clenched to fists and as I took a step forward Camille appeared there. Her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot annoyed.

"Camille," Logan said shocked.

"What's going on," she smiled at Logan before turning her gaze to the son of a bitch touching _my _Logan.

"Oh is this your girlfriend, Logie," he said, finally earning the attention of James. The taller teen spun to face Logan and the guy, his face changing to anger before it changed to horror as his eyes caught sight of me. I wanted to rip his hair out for this. In fact I already had plans in my head to break his stupid comb tonight.

"Yeah," Logan said, his voice high like he was shocked. He slid out from under the guy's arm and wrapped his own arm around Camille. "This is Camille," he grinned. "And that's David." He motioned to him casually and Camille, who is amazing as long as she's not hitting Logan, kept her glare in place.

"Nice to meet you," she growled, hugging herself close to Logan.

"You didn't mention you were taken," David pouted. I wanted to punch him.

"I didn't realize you were flirting," Logan laughed nervously.

"Well I'm all up for an open rela-," David began before he was cut off with the sight of Camille pulling Logan down for a kiss. Unlike all the other times Camille's kissed him, this time he actually kissed back and looked like he was enjoying it. David bought it. He grabbed his assistant's hand and pulled her away to go do whatever it was he came here to do.

"Way to watch out for Logan, James," Carlos called from my side, his arms crossed over his chest. I started to wonder why he did that so often but got distracted at James' reply.

"Logan's a big boy, I figured he could take care of himself," James called, his voice slightly higher from nerves.

My eyes traveled back to Logan and Camille…who were still fucking kissing. I clenched my jaw and looked away, my eyes landing on Jo, who looked just as pissed as I felt. Our eyes met for a brief second before I turned on my heel again and left.

…

I was lying on the couch, my head against the arm rest with one foot on the couch and the other up over the back of it when my character on the fighting game died. I cursed and silently started a new game. This was how I dealt with my jealousy when I knew deep down that I had nothing to be jealous of. I knew Logan loved me, but that kiss with Camille had looked real. And Camille had a lot of stuff to offer that I couldn't, like his parents accepting her or giving him kids of his own. She could be his wife. I'd never be that. Sure, I could protect him, make him happy, support him no matter what and give him the confidence to do it all…but if he wanted a normal life then Camille would be the way to go. Even if she wasn't anything close to normal.

"And then," Carlos said as he opened the door to the apartment followed by 2 pairs of feet. "I thought, what if I put the kiddy pool at the bottom of Swirly and slid down? It'd turn into a water slide! We could put a hose up there and everything! It'd be so cool!"

"Carlos the water damage to the floors would have Bitters kicking us out," Logan sighed as his voice got closer to me. I kept my eyes glued to the screen.

"Why don't you ever let me have fun?"

"Because your plans are stupid and way too big of a risk," Logan yelled back as he carefully sat in my lap so he wouldn't disturb my game.

"I think it sounds fun," James offered as he moved to sit on the empty part of the couch. He smiled slightly at me. My face stayed even as I killed off the character James usually plays with. He winced and looked back at me apologetically.

"It's stupid," Logan said in a sing-song voice.

"James and I can do it then! And you can just butt out," Carlos yelled, hopping over the back of the couch to lay his head on James' lap, lying on my leg in the process.

I continued to kill of James' character till Logan poked my side. "Why are you slaughtering James' guy?"

"It lets me vent my frustration," I mumbled.

"He's angry I didn't notice you were about to be taken advantage of."

"We _told_ you to watch out for Logan when you went to the pool but _you_ were too busy _flirting_ with some chick to notice," Carlos cut in, his arms crossed over his chest again.

"I was not flirting! She was telling me about the new Cuda products coming out in the fall!"

"I'm not a girl I can take care of myself Kendall," Logan mumbled glaring at me slightly.

"I realize you're not a girl," I growled, sending the character to his death again.

"And you realize I can take care of myself. I caught on that he was flirting and if Camille hadn't stepped in I would've taken care of it myself."

My grip on the controller tightened so much my knuckles turned white and before James' character had even fully regenerated, I began attacking with more force than before.

"Oh my God you have _got _to be kidding me," Logan began tossing his arms in the air and standing to glare down at me. "You cannot _seriously _be jealous that Camille kissed me!"

James' eyes widened and he looked at Carlos. "Let's get the kiddy pool?"

Carlos had been watching us intently before nodding and running to leave the apartment, followed closely by James.

"I'm not jealous that she kissed you," I mumbled, killing the character again.

"Then what is it," he glared.

"You kissed her back," I said, tossing the controller on the floor and turning my gaze to the ceiling.

"I _had _to! If I didn't that guy wouldn't have believed us! You saw he was _still_ trying even after she hugged me!"

"You kept kissing when he left."

"_I _didn't keep kissing," Logan sighed. "That was Camille. You _know_ she likes messing with you. I knew he had left so I went to pull away but Camille is stronger than she looks and she held me there. And since I'm supposed to be dating her it'd look weird if I pushed her away and ran to you. So, I just stood there and waited."

My gaze shifted to him. "Really," I whispered.

Logan sighed softly and shook his head as he moved to climb back onto my lap and rest his head on my chest. My arms automatically reached up to hold him close against me. "You know I love you, idiot. Why would you think I'd ever want to kiss her?"

I could feel the tension leave my shoulders as a grin formed onto my lips again.

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal the grinning duo known as James and Carlos. "We have to get to the studio NOW! Gustavo has our CDs," They screamed in unison. My eyes shot open in shock and Logan's mouth dropped. We scrambled to stand up and all ran out of the apartment and to the studio.

xoxo

The dog cones...were dangerous. Seriously, not being able to see where we were going was going to result in injuries. It was amazing James and I didn't collide more often. I bumped into Logan and my arms shot out, steadying him before he fell over. Carlos must've bumped into him at some point because I felt him falling over, his hand taking the opportunity to molest my butt. I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips. He was adorable. We were also holding hands at one point, which apparently was ok since Gustavo didn't yell. Of course, we all failed the spot light test. I had no idea I could bend myself in half like that till I fell off the stage with Carlos gripping my leg. I also had no idea how he had gotten over next to me when he was on the other side of Logan before but I had more important things to think about. Like the pain in my head and the bruises that would be forming.

"Great," Gustavo grinned at whatever Mr. X had said. "Now, let's move on to the hard part of your training."

We all stared at him in shock before putting on a fake show about how great that sounded. Then Logan screamed this blood curdling scream I had never heard him make and we all took it as a cue to run. "Supply closet," I instructed them seeing them all take the cones off and run into there. My eyes were wide in shock and a bit of fear at what the hard part of this training would be. I pressed my back against the door to make sure it stayed closed then looked at the guys, my eyes drifting to Logan. "Hiding's not gonna solve anything."

"No, but it will temporarily keep us alive and," James began laughing nervously and looking to Carlos. "I don't know about you but I LIKE LIVING," he screamed in his 'I'm scared and you will not pry me from this thing I am clinging to no matter how hard you try' voice. And, as expected, he clung to the metal stand housing the paper towels.

"I thought training was kinda fun," Carlos grinned looking from me to Logan.

Logan leaned his chin up, and leaned closer to the shorter boy. "That's your concussion talking."

I looked at Carlos worried. If he really did have a concussion then shouldn't we get him to the hospital? Carlos lifted up his finger to say something then quickly passed out. We all stared at him. James gestured to him and turned to face me again.

"Look, guys," I said, turning my gaze to Logan as I came off the wall. "Gustavo might be loud, mean, abnoxious, self-abosorbed," I began, my gaze turning to the ceiling for a moment. "unattractive," I added.

"Get to the point," James and Logan said in unison. I glared slightly at James for a second before Carlos' hand shot up.

"Put it in hockey terms!"

I did my own impersonation of Logan's half frown half smile and moved to help him up. James watched as the shorter boy sprang up like a toy.

"In two weeks we have the biggest game of our lives, we have to train our butts off for it," I said looking between Carlos and Logan. "Or we could lose," I finished, my gaze turning to James. "No matter how rough the first period was, we _have_ to get back on the ice." They smiled and nodded in agreement, James clapping his hands and rubbing them, the same way he always did right before going back out on the rink.

There was a loud cracking sound and my eyes popped open. I did NOT scream or run. I was just...stepping out of the way, trying to get behind James because...he was taller. But of course he blocked me and kept me in front of him. Jerk.

"Hey uh Gustavo wants," Freight train began.

We held our hands up. "We're coming we're coming," we said.

"Really," He seemed surprised. We nodded. "Oh well uh," he began looking around. "You guys want a ride back to the stage?"

Carlos' hand shot up and he grinned. "I'll take one." James looked down at him amused and we all watched as the shorter boy ran up to Freight Train and jumped up into his arms bridal style, grinning the whole way. Freight train couldn't even keep the grin off his lips as he patted his back and moved with him to the stage.

…

After a few more hours of training with the cone of shame, Gustavo let us break for lunch. I slouched into the couch, my head on Logan's shoulder and ate my peanut butter and jelly quietly. Kelly was going to get us actual food till Mr. X told her it wasn't good to eat with heavy food in our system. So, my dreams of an amazing double cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake were down the drain.

"You know," Logan began before taking a sip of the milk Kelly had been kind enough to give us. "A tablespoon of peanut butter has the same amount of protein as the proper serving of meat."

"You're so smart," I whispered, taking another bite of my food. I silently wondered if Kelly would bring us Doritos. I wanted some.

"But we really shouldn't be having milk," James said before taking a swig of his own glass. "It's not good for singing."

"Kelly," Carlos called suddenly.

She hurried in smiling at him. "Yes?"

"Can we have some Doritos?"

"Oh my God yes," I yelled, sitting up and grinning. I didn't know when Carlos and I got on the same wavelength but it was fine with me. Kelly laughed and shook her head and ran off to find some. I had to remember to get her an amazing Christmas present. She dealt with too much crap not to make out like a bandit at that time.

"Why do you want Doritos," James and Logan asked in unison.

"I don't know I just really want them," I answered shrugging as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Me too," Carlos grinned drinking the rest of his milk.

Our friendship was an odd one, made mostly over the same taste in food. That's how I had first met the Latin boy. He came to school with this delicious smelling lunch in his bag and I invaded his table and told him if he gave me a bite of his food I'd be his friend. From that moment forward we were best friends and I even got a lunch made just for me that Carlos would give me every Thursday.

xoxo

No one missed the way Carlos ran after James to try and save him from the mosh pit. And I didn't miss the way the blonde chick in the crowd managed to get James' underwear. My eyebrows rose as I watched her technique. I slightly wondered if she gave lessons. I could use it on Logie. My focus went back to Dak and I moved with everyone else to slap the mosh pit's hands.

James was thrown back on stage and wiggled his legs slightly, his face furrowing. "My underwear's gone," he said in shock.

I smirked and looked back at Dak. I'd definitely have to learn that trick so I could see that confused face on Logan.

I was picturing Logan going commando when a weight was suddenly on my back. I screamed and staggered as the girl clung to me screaming about how she loved me. I walked around the stage stumbling at the unfamiliar weight. I tried to bounce her off me like a horse, even pretend to fall over but nothing seemed to work. Finally Dak blew his whistle and the girl jumped off me like a trained dog. I stared at her with wide eyes and realized it was the underwear stealer. I needed to learn from her.

I quickly glanced around to make sure the others couldn't hear and smiled at her. "You stole James' underwear?"

She grinned and nodded. "I used it on Dak once before. Best. Day. EVER!"

I nodded and smiled. "Could you teach me?"

The girl grinned and proceeded to show me her technique as the others learned more from Dak about the proper distance to put between your feet and the stage's edge.

…

The run back home was horrible. Somehow in my request for underwear stealing lessons the girl had grown a huge crush on me. I ended up in a sling with a few cuts and bruises. The others all had their own battle scars to bear. It took us a few hours to make it home. We had to keep stopping for breathers.

I shared a grin with Logan when James got up to do his whole 'yes we're so going to make it now' speech. And when the underwear thief pounced on James, I couldn't help but feel it was karma for letting Logan get hit on.

It took us a week before we were finally ready for our dress rehearsal. It involved rigorous training that left Logan and I too exhausted to do anything worth mentioning. The nights were usually spent cuddled together on one of our beds as we complained about our sore limbs. Well, Logan complained. I was usually trying to muster up the strength to make a move on him. I was a teenage boy and I needed a release at least once a day. I'd settle for every other day but right now I was getting nothing which, of course, made me unnecessarily grouchy. And who would I take this frustration out on? James.

"Well maybe you shouldn't leave your _lucky _comb just lying around all the time! You wouldn't have lost it," I glared. So maybe I was too good of a guy to break the damn thing but I wasn't too good to hide it. James deserved it.

"Kendall I know you took it! Just give it back already! I said I was sorry about the pool thing what more do you want?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake! It's just a stupid comb! I didn't take it!"

"Guys," Carlos called from behind James.

"Yes you fucking did!"

When James curses it means he's pissed. I counted it as a win. "No I didn't," I yelled, reverting back to my five year old self when James and I argued over our toy cars.

"Yes you did! Now just give it back before I have to fucking strip search you!"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "You just want to see me naked. Are you getting jealous over what Logan has? Maybe that's why you didn't watch out for him at the pool."

"Not _everyone_ wants to have sex with you Kendall. Now get your head out of your ass and give me back my comb!"James clenched his hands into fists at his side. Yeah, he was going to punch me if I didn't hand over the comb, too bad I didn't remember where I hid it. It honestly wasn't my fault. See, I hid it after a long day of practicing…and well...I passed out afterwards with Logan curled into me. So of course, the last thing on my mind was to remember where I put the stupid thing.

"GUYS," Carlos yelled his face incredibly annoyed.

"What," James growled lowly, trying his best not to snap at the Latin boy.

"I found this," he began, holding the missing object up in front of James' face, "in the fridge stuck in the meatloaf like a candle."

James stared at it for a few minutes before slowly taking it back from Carlos. My eyes roamed to the fridge. I did remember getting Logan some cookies last night; maybe that was when I lost it.

"I'm sorry I thought it was you," James growled glaring at me.

I couldn't help the wide smirk that came to my face. "I'm sorry I lied about it not being me."

James' face contorted into one of pure rage as he lunged for me. "I knew it was you!"

I laughed as I dodged and ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

"I can't believe you put his comb in the meatloaf," Logan laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. His hair was damp from the shower he had just taken. I felt a deep heat spring from deep in me. I was across the room before I realized I had moved.

xoxo

James blamed me for our concert and CD being canceled. He said if I hadn't disgraced the lucky comb none of this would've happened. He then proceeded to lock himself in the public bathroom in the kitchen, which still confused me as to why there was one there to begin with.

Logan and I packed our things in silence. We didn't want to leave. Sure we each had our own dreams that would make us happy, but this was _our_ dream. It was a way to have a career and still be with each other 24/7. I didn't want to go back to Minnesota. I didn't want to have my hockey career if it meant Logan would be a doctor somewhere else. And when the hockey season started I'd never be home.

"Camille and Jo want us to meet them down at the pool to say goodbye," Logan whispered as he slung his bag over his shoulder. I nodded and did the same. I gave him a quick and soft kiss before we headed out to the pool.

"I know this town crushes dreams but not when they're so close to coming true," Camille said sadly as we stood across from her. The girls were standing so close to each other that the back of their hands where brushing together, and with a quick brush of Logan's hand against mine I realized we were doing the same.

I nodded and looked at the palm trees lining the area. "I'm really gonna miss all this." My eyes snapped back to Jo and my eyebrows twitched. I had an idea. I did my best not to smirk but I could still feel the corner of my mouth lift up slightly. "And I'm also gonna miss," I began, watching her raise her eyebrows with a small smile as her eyes snapped past me to Camille's and back. "I mean," I tried again. It seemed like she knew where I was going with this. I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows, "you know…uhh…I'm not good at goodbyes." I chickened out. I just, couldn't bring myself to try to upset Logan. Sure, a goodbye kiss from Jo would've been the perfect revenge but—

My thoughts blanked as I watched Jo's face break into a sneaky grin. "Well then here's something to remember me by." She reached forward, grabbed my shirt, her eyes went past me to Camille once more and then she pulled me to her. I let my bag drop to the floor and kissed her when our lips met. I could feel Logan and Camille's glares on me.

"Wow," Camille said, her voice sounding tight like she was angry. "She's really good at goodbyes."

We broke apart and Jo grinned pleased with herself.

I did my best to not look disgusted and tried to pass off my grimace as a frown. "I never thought that our first kiss would be our last."

I could tell she was trying not to laugh in my face. And I was trying not to do the same. It was just too cheesy of a line.

There was a plop behind me as Logan dropped his bag and said, "do I get something to remember you by?"

"Of course," Camille said sweetly and then a loud smack echoed through the area. I spun around and stared wide eyed and slack jawed at Camille and Logan, who was on the ground. Camille turned to me smiling and shrugged.

I sighed annoyed but still slightly pleased that no one kissed Logan. I'd take care of him on the plane. "I just can't believe we're going back to Minnesota." I moved to Logan, pulling him up and bringing him close against me when he bounced up. He blushed and his eyes warmed happily. I smiled at him, ignoring the stares we were probably getting and whispered. "I guess going back isn't so bad…I'll still have you."

xoxo

After James' mini freak out in the grocery store parking lot, I decided maybe the comb hiding thing _was _a bad idea. On a plus note though, I got my job back. So I get to push karts around and help old people with their bags. _Awesome_.

The guys were taking it harder than I expected. They were all in the parking lot, sitting in lawn chairs with Carlos in a kiddy pool. It was…pathetic. Not to mention Katie's little stand of broken dreams was getting on my nerves.

James didn't like my 'let's move on and go back to our previous dreams' speech but two out of three wasn't bad. Besides, I was positive James would come around eventually. He couldn't stay mad forever, not when I had Carlos on my side. And I was honestly way too happy to care enough to run after the diva of the group as he pedaled away on his bike. I had a chance at my dream! I was going to be a hockey player! Did he not understand how amazing that was?

I was sharpening my skates as Logan read off the schedule for the day. I doubted he realized just how big my doctor dress up kink was. I smiled at Carlos when he entered in his spandex super hero outfit. I bet James would like that.

Mrs. Magikowski asked us to mow her lawn in the morning and we would definitely keep our promise this time. I felt bad leaving her stranded last winter. I mean, she was the one who helped launch James' dream.

Logan and Carlos were discussing space themed superhero names when the door bell rang. I sprung up, hockey stick in hand, and went to answer it. I was smiling when I faced the two last people I thought I'd ever see standing at my doorstep.

"Hello," Gustavo sang as he and Kelly wiggled their fingers in greeting. I stood still for a moment, an awkward surprised smile on my face before everything went black. The last thing I remembered was a loud crash.

…

"Kendall," I could hear Logan calling to me. I groaned and instinctually reached out pulling him on top of me, lifting up to rub my hips against him.

"Kendall," he cried in embarrassment. "Come on you have to wake up!"

"Come on Logie," I mumbled snuggling into his neck. "You can think of a better way to wake me up than that."

"Kendall," mom called from somewhere nearby. I froze and clung to Logan, pressing my back into the floor underneath me. This was a horrible dream. My mom should never be in a dream that Logan is in.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Kelly and Gustavo gawking at me in shock, mom with her arms crossed as she looked at me in annoyance, and Carlos grinning like an idiot because he thought the whole thing was hilarious. "You could've told me we weren't alone," I mumbled into Logan's neck.

"I was trying to then you had to go and," Logan mumbled back letting his words die off. I knew what he was saying. I held him against me a moment longer before letting him go and thanking God I wasn't hard.

Mom led Kelly and Gustavo to the kitchen to get them tea while the guys and I sat on the couch.

Once Gustavo was seated across from us with his tea, that he had finished as he walked over to us, and mom took her seat next to me, he grinned and held his arms out slightly. "I'm putting the band back together."

"And," Kelly cut in. "We're doing the concert!"

"YESSS!" Katie screamed, popping up from behind her merchandise boxes decked out in BTR wear. We all turned to look back at her, then back at Gustavo as he spoke again.

"So, what do you say guys? You wanna come back to L.A. and take one more shot at the big time?" Both Kelly and Gustavo grinned waiting for my reply.

I sighed and looked to Logan, noticing Carlos shrugging behind him. Logan shrugged a shoulder and gave me a half frown, which meant it was up to me to decide. I raised an eyebrow and looked back to the two in front of us grinning hopefully. "No," I said.

Gustavo's smile fell and he crushed the cup in his hands. Kelly grimaced and closed her eyes.

"Gustavo we're tired of being pushed around!" I began looking at him. "We're gonna be a band, we're not gonna be a band, what _you_ want, what Griffin _doesn't _want. I want a hokey scholarship!"

"_I_ want to be a doctor," Logan said, smiling slightly.

"And _I_ want to make the world a safer place," Carlos said, his hands on his hips in the classic superhero fashion.

Gustavo shook his head in shock as he looked at Carlos.

"You didn't even say goodbye," I said in a soft voice, trying not to let it show just how much that had hurt.

"I'M NOT GOOD AT GOODBYES!" Gustavo yelled, making us all sit back. Kelly pursed her lips and smacked him over the back of the head. "But I believe in you!"

I looked to Logan then mom trying to figure out if this was just the result of my fainting spell. It seemed like they were witnessing it too.

"And you've taught me things," Gustavo continued. "Other things that…I'm not good at like friendship, and loyalty, and family…" He looked at us all and then slowly turned to look at Kelly. "Can I…can I stop now?"

"You're doing great," my mom encouraged in her usual mom voice.

"If we go back," Carlos began. "Our album will be released right?"

Gustavo took a deep breath and stood up. "Once people see your concert everything else will fall into place, I'm almost positive."

"So," I began standing up too. "You want us to pack up everything, _again_, for a concert that may or _may not_ launch our album?" I looked over and smiled as Logan and Carlos stood too, Logan pressed slightly into me.

"So," Gustavo said looking at us all. "We got a deal?"

"Yup," we said in unison.

"YES!" Katie grinned throwing her hands in the air in pure bliss. Katie and Gustavo shared their own victory.

"Okay let's get James," we said in unison again. Which really, that should freak me out more than it does.

We stood outside of James' house and explained everything to his dad. He was a cool guy. When I first met James when we were kids I remember he'd take us out to McDonald's and let us play in the play set. He'd also let us eat the food, which James' mom would never allow.

"Yeah sorry guys, James left an hour ago for L.A. with a producer named um," James' dad looked up as he tried to remember then back at us, "Hawk." We grimaced and looked back at Gustavo. Kelly scrunched up her face and covered her ears.

"NOOOOOOO," Gustavo began, and then suddenly coughed. "Water," he said. Kelly quickly handed him the water. "Thank you." He took another deep breath and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

xoxo

Kelly was not lying when she said the Rocque Woods wasn't much. I've slept on more comfortable floors and would've preferred the floor had I been given the choice between it and the cot. Luckily I got to sleep next to Logan…and unluckily there was absolutely _no_ privacy between us and everyone else. So, that meant I would be going through a dry spell yet again. The thought alone made me inwardly groan and if I didn't enjoy the shorter boy's presence so much I would've slept as far from him as I could because he is honestly just too tempting to me. But I got off subject; the Rocque Woods weren't exactly being bombarded with applicants looking to rent.

We knew we could do this. We could make this dream happen and the concert would be so epic that Griffin would come crawling back to us begging us to let him sign us again. It would be perfect. All we had to do was get James.

I do have to say finding out James was living in our old apartment shocked me. I figured the place would remind him too much of Carlitos, especially with Swirly. The three of us ditched the girls and crowd that had formed around us to run up to the apartment. We all took a deep breath, Carlos' face scrunched up, and Logan shrugged and motioned for me to continue. I took that as my cue and lifted my finger to ring the doorbell.

Carlos and I jumped and looked to the ceiling at the sound of a gong going off. And then an old man answered the door and we all gasped and leaned back.

"May I help you," he said in a British accent.

"Yeah," I began looking at the ceiling then back to him. "We're looking for James?"

"_Do _come in," he said, waving us in with his hand.

"We shall come in," Logan smiled slightly confused.

As soon as we walked in we were assaulted with blue. Everything was blue. The chairs, the cabinets, the…my brain stopped working when my eyes fell on the giant picture of James. Yeah…this isn't good. James probably loved this place now. And Swirly was gone…did that mean he was getting rid of anything that reminded him of us?

"This is our old apartment," I said in shock then jumped and turned to the left to see two sushi chefs offering food.

"Those are sushi chefs," Logan grinned slightly as he pointed to them. I turned to look at him then froze at the look of horror on Carlos' face.

Carlos gasped in shock and hit Logan's shoulder pointing to the new staircase. "And what happened to Swirly!"

Just then James came running down the stairs grinning. "Hey what're you guys doing here?" He was wearing a blue robe and almost reminded me of when he and Carlos dressed as the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood. "I mean," he ticked and looked at us with narrowed eyes. "What're _you_ _guys_ doing here?"

Carlos and Logan turned to me and I stared at James in shock for a minute before glancing at Logan and grinning. "Big Time Rush is back together!" I snapped my fingers in front of me, punctuating the awesomeness that was that sentence.

"Yeah so," Logan began smiling, "let's get dressed and go."

"And what happened to Swirly," Carlos added, pointing to the staircase in disgust. James smirked slightly and fiddled with his water bottle as he looked at the staircase.

"We gotta get back to Rocque records to get ready for the concert!" I watched him, really hoping James would show the selfless side he tended to hide away.

"Yeah," he grinned. "No," he frowned. I felt my stomach drop. "You see," James continued. "Hawk signed me to a _three_ record deal, modified the crib to suit my new _personal _style and gave me SEBASTIAN!"

"Hot towel gentleman," the old man said, holding a tray out to us.

"Oooh," Logan smiled. "Why thank you." We all followed his example and took a towel, slowly bringing it up to our faces and putting it on. As soon as it made contact we all screamed and fell to the ground clutching our faces. Who the _hell_ gave you a towel that was so fucking hot that it hurt?

"Oh," James said, not caring that we were in pain. "As I recall, you were the ones who told _me_ to get real and move on." He smiled at us with an angry glint in his eyes. We all stood and as the others focused on getting their sight back I stared at James. "So I did," he said, smiling at me.

"Megaphone for emphasis sir?"

"Ooh, yeah," James said, grabbing it off of Sebastian's platter. I tilted my head slightly as I watched him lift it to his mouth. He cleared his throat and yelled, "I ROCK." We all grimaced and leaned back but my glare started to take place. How could he do this? We got the band back together, we agreed to come back to this town to try and launch his dream and now he was leaving us? All because of what I said in the parking lot? That was bullshit.

"James I was mad, ok? We shouldn't have broken up the band, but we always _promised _since we were peewee hockey players that we would _stick together_."

He smiled through my speech and nodded. "Ooh and you've never broken a promise?" We all glared at him then, at the exact same moment, we all gasped and remembered Mrs. Magikowski. Dammit. Logan and I looked at each other; our mouths wide as Carlos stood behind Logan and covered his mouth in dred.

"We might be horrible people," Logan began as Carlos and I agreed softly.

"We'll fix it," I told Logan, who nodded and looked back to James. "But first," I said turning back to James. "We need to fix the band. James, we're sorry. Now, let's go," I gestured to the door and we all turned to leave.

"He's not going anywhere," Hawk cut in as he glided down the stairs like a snake. I swear I'd get him back for all this. "Because," he continued, "he's got everything he needs here. Right James?" He put his hands on the taller boy's shoulder, smiling at him like a vulture.

"Some toys or money sir," Sebastian asked, holding a platter of it in front of him. I gaped at the money. Did James even realize how much that could cover? I bet I could get everyone actual air mattresses to sleep on. I bet we could rent a hotel for that. Katie wouldn't have to sleep on the uncomfortable cot and mom could have a real bubble bath just like she liked to do after a long day of work. I continued to stare as James picked the Rubik's cube. I knew exactly why he had chosen a toy instead of the money. See, if he wanted to make me suffer for losing him, he would've grabbed the money and used it to buy something stupid, he wanted Carlos to suffer. He wanted to make sure Carlos knew just what he could've had if he had stuck with him instead of us.

"You guys told me to move on so," James grinned drawing out the syllable, "I did."

"And now my assistant Rebecca will show you the door," Hawk smirked.

We chuckled slightly and Carlos grinned. "She's gonna show _us_ the door?" She smiled at us sweetly then broke out some karate move stance. Then she literally kicked my ass and tossed me out the front door. Carlos was close behind and fell on top of me.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Logan yelled running out the door and abandoning us in the hallway. I groaned as I shoved Carlos off me.

"Okay, this whole guy's can't hit girls thing is total bull," I mumbled helping him up.

"It's not right girls are weaker," Carlos defended rubbing his head.

"Well from now on, if a girl is kicking my ass I'm going to defend myself."

Carlos smiled and shook his head, "like you fighting back would've made any difference."

I frowned and nodded. He had a point. That Rebecca girl was very strong. I would've ended up in the same position either way. "Well," I began. "At least I could've gotten a punch in."

xoxo

Getting a new James was easier said than done. Sure there were a lot of bad people…but there were some good singers we turned down. One of us always found a reason not to like them. There was this one guy, he was great…but he dressed weird. There was another guy who Carlos said looked too much like his little brother. Another that Logan said didn't look like he knew his multiplication tables. Another one that Carlos insisted was too tall to be James. Another one that Carlos said wasn't pretty enough to be James. We finally found one that could possibly be the one…when he decided to tell his victory to his overlord. Yeah, he was out.

We decided then to be a trio. No one would replace James. No one could. Carlos was insistent about that.

Gustavo was screaming at us about the concert being in a few days when he told us to sing a song we'd enjoy. So, of course, we sang the turd song. We all grinned and danced around as we sang when suddenly James cut in.

As soon as his eyes landed on him, Carlos grinned wide and ran to him, picking him up like a sack of potatoes and propping him on his shoulder. I'd swear he was trying to take him to his cot. Logan and I grinned as we ran over and greeted James while gently reminding Carlos that Katie would hear them if they decided to celebrate the reunion. That brought him back and he carefully put the other boy down.

"Big Tim Rush is back together," Carlos grinned as we all celebrated happily.

"Yeah I felt bad knowing how much you all missed me," James said wrapping his arm around Carlos and rubbing his chest slightly. I did my own half smirk half grin at that.

"And you're not gonna miss the cool pad, the hot towels and Sebastian," Logan asked, smiling slightly at Carlos' wide grin.

"Yes, no, and yes," James grinned, letting his arm brush against Carlos'.

"Well don't sweat it because once we nail the concert," I began gesturing to Gustavo, "we're gonna get back to the Palm Woods and get our own Sebastian, right?"

"And what about Hawk," Kelly cut in.

"We'll talk about your Sebastian later," Gustavo said. "And we've got bigger problems than Hawk as in the concert is in two days and we haven't sold a single ticket and all the posters are now WRONG!"

"Don't worry!" Mom grinned pulling one of Katie's posters out of nowhere and unfurling it. "Katie will donate her posters."

"No I won't!"

"KATIE DONATE THEM," mom screamed.

"Okay," Katie said with wide eyes and dropped down to the ground only to pop back up in BTR gear. "But I want concession space for my hats and T-shirts."

"Deal," Gustavo agreed. "Kelly what money do we have left in the budget for street team advertising and local TV spots?"

Kelly dug into her pockets and pulled out what was there. "We got five bucks and a punch card for one free Smentzel Spretzel." Gustavo groaned.

"_We'll_ go back to the Palm Woods and get some street team volunteers," I offered.

"And I think I may know a way we can get some free TV spots," Logan added, because we were just _that _good a team.

"Well," Gustavo began. "What're you waiting for? I can't sell this band to investors if we don't sell out the concert! Go go go go get out of here!"

xoxo

We put signs up everywhere. Jo and I were a team and Logan and Camille another, mainly because we all knew if I was left alone with Logan we wouldn't get anything done, same thing with Camille and Jo. I was a bit worried that James and Carlos would spend the time goofing off but I thought I could trust them.

It was the night of the show and we were sold out! I was so amazed. It was really going to happen. Everything we worked so hard to make happen was coming true. We even had our own dressing room! That turned out to be a truck. I couldn't tell you the sound I made when I figured out this was a trap. It was a cross between a groan, and a scream of anger.

Hawk and Rebecca left us in the warehouse tied to chairs. I sighed and continued to wiggle my wrist to try and undo the ropes.

"Don't worry my friends because this looks like a job for," Carlos began jumping in his chair.

"Carlos not now," I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes now! Cause it's time," he continued to hope trying to break free of the restraints.

"CARLOS," James scolded.

"I can do this," Carlos insisted.

"Carlos you don't understand," Logan began worry clear in his voice.

"No you don't understand!" He continued to hop, moving farther from us.

"Carlos we're trying to help you," I called annoyed as I watched the short boy jump to the stairs.

"I'm trying to help _you_," he called back.

"You're not looking where you're hopping," James screamed, trying to get the other boy to look. His muscles flexed against the rope as he tried to free his arms.

"I can do this." Carlos continued hoping. "It's time for-," he cried as he fell backwards down the stairs. There were the classic sounds from a cartoon character falling down the stairs that I never really thought would happen in real life.

"Well we tried to tell him," Logan sighed.

"Ha!" James grinned looking over at the stairs. "You really are a super hero!"

"No, I'm a pop star who wants to rock that concert, get our album released and get chased by lots of girls."

I smiled and nodded annoyed. "Then untie us!" Carlos ran over to me and quickly untied me as the others continued to complain. Once I was free I untied Logan as Carlos untied James. We ran out into the street and after a mini freak out from both James and Logan, Sebastian pulled up.

I knew I liked that dude. I was pressed against Logan in the car, on my best behavior I might add, as we sped through the streets of L.A. only to come to a traffic jam. I looked at Carlos' watch my eyes wide and looked at Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN WE'RE LATE," Carlos, Logan and I said in unison.

James put his hands on his head before bringing them down onto his lap. "We have to get there just…please!"

Sebastian pressed his lips together and sighed through his nose. "I'm going to lose my California limousine license for this." With that, he pulled on his sunglasses and sped off. The guys and I screamed in the back seat as we held on for our lives.

…

Of course we got there in time. Of course it went perfectly. Of course Griffin signed us. You know why? Because I am Kendall fucking Knight and if I say it's going to work out then it's going to work out. Really I don't know how anyone would ever question it.

I grinned at Logan as I held him closer to me on the couch. We were relaxing in our apartment, which had thankfully been put back to normal, after being chased by a crowd of girls. I made sure they didn't lay a hand on Logan because…well, he was mine. And I would not share.

"How did they put the place back together so fast," Logan asked absently as he ran his fingers through my hair, making me relax even more.

"I think Camille and Jo had something to do with it," I mumbled placing lazy kisses against his neck.

"Swirly's back and that's all that matters," Carlos grinned from the other end of the couch, his head in James' lap.

"I really should not be jealous of a plastic slide but," James let his statement drift off as Carlos smashed their lips together.

I chuckled at the sight and looked at Logan. "You know," I began, feeling a smirk spreading over my face. "Mom and Katie are asleep and we have a room to ourselves again." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and grinned at him.

Logan chuckled and kissed my cheek. "If you can get me off this couch and into that room then you can do whatever you want."

My grin widened even more than I thought it could as I picked him up and hurried to our room, ignoring the chuckles from the others. Logan was mine, and I would definitely make sure he knew that. Besides, we deserved a break from launching the album. Who knows how hard it's gonna be to keep the band successful and make a second album. Plus dealing with all the fans. No, right now my mind would only focus on Logan and the way his skin flushed at my touch, because this right here was all that mattered to me.


End file.
